


Pauses and Periods

by dosanddonts



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 72,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosanddonts/pseuds/dosanddonts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When do you "stop" and when do you "go" in life? It's another FICTION.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Borrowing and Lending

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very different direction I'm going towards and I know a lot of you will wonder where this is going but I promise I do have a storyline that is going somewhere lol Ali's character is also very different but I hope you guys like a little change here and there. I just don't know if it's going to be good. Let me know what you think and I'll really try to update as often as I can. Enjoy!

 

“Okay, Charlie. What do you have our class trade today?” Ms. A asked as Charlie came up to the front of the class holding his three items.

“Well, I brought my iPad mini, Dr. Dre headset –of course, wifi and Bluetooth— and a remote control helicopter,” Charlie said as he pulled these devices from his bags. While it was a little too extravagant for a first grader to pull out such expensive devices for a class trade day, it wasn’t anything new. Charlie’s family was really well off and Ms. A had already spoken about bring in expensive things to school and she was told by his parent that it was fine. Therefore, since then, Ms. A just let it be; she did wonder at times if she could borrow some of the things this kid brought to school.

“All right, so what would you like to trade in for those?”

“I don't’ know,” Charlie said with much scoff. This kid had everything, he didn’t need to trade with other kids and that was what made him so arrogant and spoiled at times. “Ms. A, I’d want to wait till everybody shares their stuff?” It wasn’t much of a question rather than a statement.

“I mean, sure but you sure you don’t want to trade in for anything else?” Ms. A asked while all the other kids were yelling and shouting to get Charlie’s attention to trade with their toy robots, lego sets, stuffed animals, etc., nothing as cool as Charlie’s.

Ms. A gave Charlie a nod and she lets him go back to his seat and calls out Alice.

“Alice?”

“Yes, Ms. A,” Alice answers as she walks out to the front of the class with a big smile.

“So?” Ms. A asks, a little quizzical because Alice forgot to bring anything up with her.

“Oh, right just a second,” Alice replies still with a smile on her face and without an ounce of worry but only a sense of self-brilliance.

“Um, Alice. What are you trading with the class? You can’t trade without having anything,” Ms. A got down on her knees to level with Alice.

“I know, Ms. A. Patience is the essence of—”

Then there was an abrupt knock on the door before it quickly swung opened and someone rushed in panting, “Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry! The traffic was really bad on the way and I—” the lady who just walked in realized there was something off.

“Um, who are you?” Ms. A asked a little concerned and pushed Alice behind her to protect her from this stranger who just barged in.

“Hi, I’m Ashlyn Harris. I’m Alice’s aunt. She asked me to come in for today’s career day?” Ashlyn stood there a little phased by the question as she stood there in her full USWNT soccer kit, including the gloves and the socks and the boots.

“Uh, I think you’re mistaken Ms. Harris but today isn’t career day…” Ms. A corrected the blond.

“Alice?” Ashlyn looked down at her niece with a look.

“You see Aunt Ash… Today’s class trade day and,” Alice looked up to her aunt and saw the change in Ashlyn’s face and realized she was either going to be in a lot of trouble right now or later at home and that’s when the witty smart first grade brain kicked in.

“MS.A-SAID-WE-SHOULD-BRING-SOMETHING-THAT-ISN’T-BEING-USED-AT-HOME-OR-JUST-LAYING-ABOUT!” Alice yelled really quickly, almost so fast that nobody could understand, with her eyes shut tight. The girl was about to start her Grammy Award material crying act when Ms. A who felt more guilty about being an unclear first grade teacher cut in.

“Oh my goodness… I’m so sorry Ms. Harris I must have not been clear with the instructions,” Ms. A was genuinely sorry and she couldn’t believe that one of her students would actually create such a situation, well, she knew it was possible just maybe not today where one of her students would bring her aunt to school probably because she is jobless and living with her brother or sister’s family; these were all thoughts that ran through Ms. A’s mind as she thought of how the “something that isn’t being used or just laying about” applied to Ashlyn.

“No, no, no. Oh my god—dness,” Ashlyn corrected herself realizing that she was in a room full of children. “I should have known better when she asked me to come to school for career day when Chris was here two weeks ago… It was dum— It wasn’t very smart on my part,” Ashly tried to make Ms. A feel better while she also looked down at Alice giving her the _Oh, you’re in so much trouble missy_ look.

“Well, then. I’ll leave you guys to your trade day,” Ash said with a small awkward smile and turned around to head out. That’s when things took a different turn.

“I’ll give you all of my stuff!” Charlie shouted out of nowhere.

“Oh, Charlie. No, Ms. Harris is not part of the trade day,” Ms. A tried to quickly make right of the situation which was only getting awkward.

“NO! Alice brought her in for her trade day and I want Ms. Harris! Ms. A you said first come first serve!” Charlie was about to throw a tantrum as he ran towards Ashlyn and clung onto her legs so that she couldn’t move.

“Oh gosh,” Ms. A said quietly but loud enough for Ash to hear. She quickly got on her knees and tried to pull Charlie away from Ashlyn’s leg, “Com’on buddy, you can’t trade Ms. Harris. Alice made a mistake,” Ms. A tried to comfort Charlie.

“No! No! No! I want Ms. Harris!” Charlie was now sobbing and crying. It was really hard to take control of the situation and the other 12 kids sitting in the room weren’t looking any better than Ms. A or Ashlyn who just was so lost.

Luckily the bell rang for recess and Ms. A had gone to the classroom next door to ask the other first grade teacher to help take her kids out to the playground while she figured this Charlie situation.

Five minutes after the kids have left, Charlie had somewhat calmed down but he was still clinging onto Ashlyn’s legs. While Ms. A tried to talk to Charlie about letting go of Ash’s legs, he would just burry his head deeper into the blonde’s leg; of course, this was all the while Alice stood with guilt and in silence next to the three of them.

Finally, Ash took the matter into her own hands. “Hey, buddy you’re kind of squeezing my legs so tight that you’re going to soon cut them off. Now, we wouldn’t want that right?” Ash said.

Still no answer.

“Well, I have something. What if you let go of my legs and hold my hands instead?”

Still no answer.

“Okay, what is you hold my hands and sit on my lap and talk to me. I mean you got to talk so that I know what you want, right?” Ash was hoping she could convince the boy to budge.

“And you’ll listen to me?” Charlie said quietly as still buried into Ash’s legs.

“I promise,” Ash assured him.

The boy finally caved and with his head still down, he slowly reached for Ash’s hand and Ash picked the boy up. Ms. A really didn’t know what to do and seemed like Ash somewhat had the situation in control so just stood there and watched the two along with Alice.

“So, you really want some crazy lady who plays soccer for… I don’t know how long this trade day things is for while you give up all your cool gadgets?” Ash asked as if the answer was obvious.

“Mhm,” Charlie answered sullenly as he wiped his tears with the sides of his sleeves.

“Seriously?” Ash asked with a chuckle, she couldn’t believe this kid.

“Please Ms. Harris? Pretty please? I want to play soccer and I want to be really good at it,” Charlie replied, now finally making eye contact with Ash.

“You are sure?” Ash asked.

“Just for one week please? You can come and help with our soccer team. My soccer team is doing really bad and we can use a good coach!” Charlie sounded very desperate.

 _What the hell_ Ash thought. “Okay, fine. One week. I’ll help you guys with your team. Sounds good?” Ash said as she held out her hand for him to shake.

“Really?! Ms. Harris you will?!” Charlie’s demeanor changed and he was all smiley and happy so quickly.

This unconsciously made Ashlyn chuckle, “Yes, really.”

“WOOT WOOT! Does this mean that I get to have all of Charlie’s stuff for a week too!?!?!” Alice was excited too.

“Yes, really. And you miss, you’re in some deep dodo. When you get home today,” Ash said in a serious tone. “All right, why don’t you guys get going and enjoy what’s left of recess,” Ash said as she helped Charlie off her lap and watched the two scurry out the door.

“I’m so sorry Ms. Harris,” Ms. A said very sincerely.

“Nah, it’s fine. I don’t even know if this is legal…” Ashlyn said as she wondered how this was going to work.

“Well, actually I mean you’re just helping out with the soccer stuff then I can help you out. My nephew plays for the same club –just a different age group— and from what I know Charlie’s team has been having troubles and they could use some hands. Actually, Matt’s coach is the guy who coordinates the thing so if you leave me your number I can help you out,” Ms. A said with a smile. That made Ash feel a little better.

“Sounds good and call me Ashlyn. And also, please let Charlie know that I’ll get in touch with that coach guy and I’ll see him there,” Ash smiled.

“You got it. Sorry about today again.”

“No worries. Kids, I’m sure you don’t even get phased,” Ash winked as she headed out the door.

_That night at the Harris’ household after dinner…_

“HAHAHAHAHAHA! I can’t believe she took YOU to trade! Man you got to start work on being an aunt Ash,” Chris laughed as she took a sip of his beer.

“Shut up asshole,” Ash rebelled but couldn’t help contain her laugh.

“Ashlyn, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what it’s about her but she’s definitely has a lot more of Chris in her than me,” Heather apologized as she grabbed her glass of wine to join the adults after she had put Alice to bed. “I told her that she wasn’t allow to bring Charlie’s trade goods so that should put some damper on that kid’s day for pulling such a stunt.”

“Haha, don’t worry about it Heather. I mean her teacher did say ‘something that you don’t use or laying about in the house.’ I mean, I have been kind of doing nothing and laying about in the house,” Ash admitted. Ash had finally gotten sometime off before she had to return to D.C. for preseason from her USWNT duties.

“Man, that’s my girl!” Chris was still laughing and couldn’t believe what Alice had done and wished he had been there to witness this.

“You know? Sometimes I wonder how YOU could be a father,” Ash stated, “You’re worse than a first grader!”

“Excuse me, that is Harris blood running in that girl and she is a damn smart girl,” Chris exclaimed and chuckled.

That night, Coach Jeff called Ashlyn and told her how thankful he was that she could help out and fill in. While Ash told him that it was only for a week, Jeff told her that that was exactly what the team needed.

“So, that’s it? Just every afternoon four o’clock at Mason Park?” Ash asked as she wrote down the stuff on a piece of paper.

“Yup,” Jeff answered.

“You sure this is okay and I don’t need to sign anything?” Ash asked as she worried about the legal stuff since she was working with kids.

“Ashlyn, you’re on the USWNT, an Olympic gold medalist AND a World Cup medalist AND Alice’s aunt. If anything, the parents would love you to be there and inspire and teach these kids something,” Jeff assured her, “You’re right I should run a background check but I’m just going to go with my gut that a role model like you would be smart enough not to do anything stupid or have done anything stupid.”

“Haha all right. I assure you that I’m clean and I haven’t even been pulled over for a speeding ticket,” Ash said on the other line.

“Sounds good. Too bad Alice didn’t like soccer too much,” Jeff said as he recalled having a conversation he had with Chris when Chris came early to pick up a crying Alice from practice.

“Yeah, too much of a diva with a brain if you know what I mean,” Ash chuckled.

“Okay, then. I’ll see you tomorrow Ashlyn.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Thanks Jeff,” Ash said before she hungup.

The next day Ash got her normal routine in. She woke up and went for a run, lifted, and dropped Alice to school. It wasn’t bad at all to have Ash living with the family because she was able to help out a lot. Heather had more time to herself with Ashlyn helping out and Chris and Heather were able to go on at least two date nights a week, which is why Chris always joked that Ashlyn, should skip preseason and stay till March.

Around three, Ashlyn slowly got ready to head over to the park. She grabbed her soccer gears and drove over. She didn't realize how big this children’s soccer club was but apparently the club rents out the whole park space to run practices. Ash was greeted by the coaches and Jeff when she got there.

“Wow, it’s an honor to meet you,” Jeff and the other coaches said as they shook her hand.

“Oh please, I’m just another soccer player like all of you. I actually never helped out with kids these small so I don’t know how I’ll do but I hope you guys help out and let me know when I’m not doing something right,” Ash said with modesty.

“You’ll be great,” Tom, the assistant coach of the same team Ash was going to coach said.

When it was about 3:40, the kids started to roll in. The kids all went to their designated fields and started to put their gears on and that’s when Ash heard a familiar voice.

“Ms. Ashlyn!” Charlie came running towards the blonde.

“Hi buddy,” Ash said cheerfully as she got down to give the kid a hug.

“You came!” Charlie exclaimed.

“Of course. I promised. A promise is a promise,” Ash said and winked.

“Awesome,” Charlie said as she gave Ashlyn a high five and went to put his stuff on.

Practice went well. The kids on the team were super excited about having a new coach for a week. It was also the fact that Ashlyn inspired the life out of these youngsters. She made sure she reminded these kids that pushing harder and trying harder was only going make them better if they enjoy it. She told them that winning is good but it was only good for her because there were bazillion games she had lost and was able to learn from them. She was a children whisperer.

The week went by very fast and it was weird that Ashlyn had never met Charlie’s parents. She knew that they were both working parents but it was just weird that a parent wouldn’t even call or check up on his or her kid. It was always Charlie’s nanny who came to pick him up and waited for his practice to be over.

On the fifth day of this interim coaching job, the team actually had a game. Even though they tied, that was good news for the team because they had only been losing. Charlie even had an assist. The team had been working very hard. Even Tom told Ashlyn that there must be a special vibe an Olympic and World Cup gold medalist gives out because the kids were so inspired and they worked harder than ever, even though it was youth soccer for six and seven year olds. As usual, Charlie’s nanny waited for him to be done with the game. Charlie actually stayed 10-15 minutes later than the other kids to practice shooting with Ashlyn, after all, she was his personal trainer for the week.

“Well done kid!” Ash said as she ran over and roughed Charlie’s hair. He was finally able to get the ball off the ground.

“Man, you’re gonna be kicking butt in no time!” Ash said again, “Well, it’s getting late so let’s get you going.”

“Aw, do I have to?” Charlie asked disappointed.

“It’s getting late you should get home for dinner!” Ash chuckled at how cute the kid’s reaction was.

As the two walked towards Charlie’s nanny who was on the phone, Ash sensed something was wrong. Meredith, Charlie’s nanny, was on the phone and she had a really concerned look on her face.

“Okay, okay, okay, I… I… ummm,” Meredith’s voice was shaky, her hands were trembling, and tears were rolling down her face.

“Hey, hey, hey. What’s wrong?” Ash asked as she got hold of Meredith’s shoulders and tried to calm her.

“I…. ummm… My fiancé has been in an accident and he’s in surgery and the doc—”

“Let’s go. I’ll drive you,” Ash didn’t even hesitate. She quickly grabbed Charlie’s hand and helped the two into her Jeep and drove to the hospital Meredith’s fiancé was at. When the got to the hospital, the three of them rushed over to the front desk to see where her fiancé was. Thankfully he had come out of surgery and was asleep. The doctor explained that he had few broken bones but he would be just fine.

It wasn’t until Charlie tugged on to Ashlyn’s hand, “Coach, I’m hungry.”

“Oh my goodness! I totally forgot! Shoot! Charlie!” Meredith had just realized that she had been dragging about Charlie, the kid she was supposed to babysit, and forgot to call his mom or just about Charlie. She was feeling guilty.

“I’m so sorry honey. Let’s get you home,” Meredith said apologetically as she got down to pick Charlie up.

“Hey, if you’re okay with it then, I can take him home. I mean, you should really be here,” Ash assured her. She knew what it was like to wake up from surgery with no one next to you.

“I can’t… can’t ask you to do that you—”

“It’s fine with me, really,” Ash gave her a small smile, “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind grabbing a burger or something on the way back home either, right?” Ashlyn asked Charlie who just started nodding furiously.

“Are you sure? If his par—” Meredith wasn’t worried about Charlie but more like the consequences of her action.

“Hey, your fiancé was in an accident and it’s not like you abandoned him. Anything he’s allergic to?” Ash asked as if the decision wasn’t up for debate.

“Nope, he’s pretty much good with anything. Maybe stay away from soda this late?” Meredith suggested.

“Perfect,” Ash nodded and started walking out with Charlie but turned around and asked Charlie to stay put where he was and jogged over to Meredith.

“Hey, I can also drive your car over here if you give me your key. I promise I’m not going to steal your car. If I do, you can find me at the USWNT front page,” Ash joked.

“Ashlyn, you really don’t have to,” Meredith said depleted but so thankful that she had Ash, even though she was practically a stranger, with her.

“Hey, I know what it’s like to be in your shoes and what it’s like to be in his shoes. He is going to want you there when he wakes up and you’re going to want to be there when he wakes up. So, let me be a good Samaritan and help out a friend?” Ash suggested.

“Thanks,” Meredith didn’t even know what to say. She knew Ash was right and quietly gave Ash her keys.

“All right, I’ll drop him over and drive your car over here,” Ash smile and ran over to Charlie as if she was going to sack him and picked him up and walked out the hospital door.

The two went to In-and-Out and boy was she surprised how much the boy could eat. He ate a whole burger by himself and finished the fries and the small orange juice. Then, it dawned on her that this kid had a game and hadn’t eaten anything and it was almost eight.

“Wow, you can really eat buddy,” Ashlyn chuckled as Charlie munched on his food. He just smiled with his mouth full of burger and fries.

“So, buddy, where are your parents? They ever come to your games?” Ash asked casually.

“Busy. You know? Work,” Charlie answered not phased by the question at all.

“Doesn’t bother you?” Ash asked.

“I mean, that’s why I have Meredith, Coach Tom, Coach Jeff, and you,” Charlie smiled. His answer was so simple and innocent but there was something very wrong for a seven year old to think that this was okay.

“Plus, it’s more fun with you at soccer. It’s parent’s coaching week this week and it was more fun that you came since my mom doesn’t like soccer,” Charlie answered without much conviction.

That’s when it dawned on Ashlyn. Charlie had needed someone to fill in for his week for parent coaching and this was his way out. She suddenly felt a pang in her chest and felt for the boy. She just smiled at him and offered him to drink more of his orange juice. When the two finished their meal, Ashlyn buckled Charlie in Alice’s car seat and by the time she got to Charlie’s place he was passed out; as Ashlyn picked Charlie up and walked through the fancy apartment housing all Ash could think about was how it was smart of her to ask Charlie where he lived before he zonked out. However, it wasn’t very hard to find where he lived once she walked into the building when the man at the front door recognized Charlie right away.

Ash pressed the 12th floor and searched for apartment 1202. It was one of the more upscale apartments she had been too. When she got to the front door she pressed the button but nobody answered so she reached into her pocket and used Meredith’s key to let herself in. And, when she walked in that’s when she was met with a scream.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” A lady in a white bathrobe stood there screaming and that woke Charlie up but he quickly rested his head back onto Ashlyn’s shoulder

“WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHY ARE YOU WITH MY SON?! WHY ISN’T HE IN BED?!” The lady yelled at Ashlyn in an accusative tone as she took her son from the stranger’s arm.

“I.. um… I—” Ashlyn didn’t know what to say.

“You stay right there,” the lady said as she went into her living room and laid Charlie on the couch and came back rushing to Ashlyn.

“I’m going to call the police right now and you’re going to tell me exactly how you kidnapped my son!” The lady frantically dialed 911 and started talking, “Hi, this is Central Apartment Stevenson Street, apartment 12—”

Ashlyn snatched the phone and hung up, “Will you just listen ma’am?!”

The lady was taken by surprised and she stopped talking whether because she wanted to know what this blonde had to say or because she was scared maybe this was where she was also going to be part of the kidnap.

“I’m Charlie’s soccer coach and after the game today Meredith got a call from the hospital that her fiancé was in a car crash so I helped her get there and told her that I would take Charlie home. I’m sorry we didn’t tell you but Meredith’s—”

“That bitch! You know what you guys did is illegal?! I pay her so much money and she just forgets about my son and runs off like that?! And, what? You think you can bring my son home and be the hero and I’d thank you for bringing him home?!” The lady huffs. “You know what? You can go tell Meredith that she lost her job. What an irresponsible, selfish, per—”

Ashlyn had enough, “You know what lady, I tried to be civil and I tried to be nice and I tried to make sense that yes, a mother would be worried about her son being brought home by some stranger and could accuse them of kidnapping but you calling someone irresponsible?! Let me correct you ma’am. You didn’t even know that your son was home. You haven’t even called ONCE while he wasn’t home. I don’t even know if you were actually surprised that I brought him home or that he wasn’t in bed to start with?! And, Meredith’s fiancé was in a car accident. I’m sorry that her fiancé was hurt and she’s only human but let me tell you, she is nothing but good to that boy who doesn’t even remember the last time his parents came to his game and thinks that it’s NORMAL for his parents to not show up. He had to ‘borrow’ me from his class trade day so that I could fill in for his parent’s coaching week coach. Oh wait, I’m sorry you probably don’t even know that your son plays soccer. I don’t like telling people what to do and especially not how to raise their kid but I’m just going to tell you that, YOU, are the irresponsible one here.” Ash was beyond furious at how arrogant and pigheaded this lady in front of her was.

“YOU have no idea who you’re dealing with you child kidnapper! I’m Ali Krieger and—”

“I don’t give a shit who you are. Here’s my name, my number, and my driver’s license number. Just in case you want to be a good mom and do a background check on me,” Ash said as she quickly wrote down her information and left without another word.


	2. Wait, let me ask you the questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for the day! Enjoy!

Ashlyn drove back home from Charlie’s place.

“What a heartless bitch…” Ash mumbled to herself she was really trying to understand how someone like her could be like that… have a son. She just shook her head and drove back to to Chris’. She left her car in the garage and walked to the park since it was really just a ten minute walk.

She found Meredith’s car in the parking lot and drove over to the hospital. She figured Meredith would’ve have eaten anything so she picked up some Chinese as well. When Ashlyn got to the hospital, she realized this could all mean for Meredith… She probably lost her job… Ash worried about Meredith just decided not to think to much about it and headed towards the room on the fourth floor.

“Hey,” Ash whispered as she walked into James’ room; that’s what the name read on the front door.

“Hey, thanks for doing that. You really didn’t have to,” Meredith said with a smile.

“Don’t worry about it. I got you some food too. I figured you probably haven’t eaten since late afternoon so… But, I didn’t know what you like so I got one veggie dumpling and veggie fried rice with some stir-fried vegetables and another of pork dumplings and Mongolian beef?” Ash said as she lifted two bags of Chinese food.

“Wow, that’s a lot of food,” Meredith chuckled, “I’m just like Charlie, I eat pretty much anything. Really, thank you so much,” she really was thankful to have Ashlyn.

Instead of heading straight out Ashlyn figured she would sit and keep Meredith company at least while she finishes eating.

“Oh, how’s Charlie? Was he okay? He needs to be tucked in to go to bed usually,” Meredith asks Ashlyn as she stops what she is doing.

“Well, he was out like a rock before we even got to the apartment so didn’t have to worry about that but um, Mrs. Krieger was there,” Ash sounded very hesitant because she knew she had to tell Meredith what happened but she also didn’t want to put more on the poor girl’s already full plate.

“I called her. Don’t worry about it. She’s going to need me tomorrow,” Meredith let out a small laugh at the look Ashlyn had on her face.

“It’s like, she can’t really fire you even if she wanted to because then she really wouldn’t have anyone to take care of Charlie. And, I can’t do that to Charlie,” Meredith said as she took a bite out of her dumpling.

“What do you mean? This happened before?” Ash asked confused.

“She says ‘you’re fired’ probably more often she says ‘I love you’ to that poor boy,” Meredith shakes her head. “I first started this job like a year ago as a part-time kind of thing because James and I were going to get married and I haven’t gone to college but I’m really good with kids so I would fill in for my friend who nannied for Ms. Krieger. And, one thing led to another and the pay was good so I took the job only to realize that I couldn’t just quite because I was the closest thing to a real person that Charlie had…”

“I mean how busy can both parents be?!” Ash asked in disbelief.

“Well, it’s just Ms. Krieger. She’s actually a single mom by choice. There never has been a Mr. Krieger. Well, other than Kyle her brother and her dad,” Meredith informs Ashlyn.

“They also pain in the asses like her?” Ashlyn asks sarcastically.

“Actually no. They’re the exact opposite. They actually wanted Ms. Krieger to live close to home but she had this big promotion but didn’t want to be apart from her son so they just moved away. Kyle lives in LA so he would come by more often to hangout with the boy.”

“And what’s her problem? I mean seriously? If she is a single mom by choice then she shouldn’t put a kid through hell like this. I mean, I don't even think Charlie realizes that this isn’t right which just upsets me and hell, I don't even have kids,” Ash was being pretty worked up by the story.

“I know… I can’t tell but I’m sure there’s a story. Everyone has a story. I just.. Yeah. The doctor said that he should be healing just fine and his mom will be driving over early tomorrow morning so I’ll be able to be at Charlie’s tomorrow. Thank you so much Ash. I really appreciate everything. Here take this,” Meredith says as she reaches into her wallet and grab a fifty dollar note, “For the cab and the food.”

“Hey now, you really going to kill my vibe as a good Samaritan like this?” Ash gives her a pout.

“At least for the cab?” Meredith asks.

“You know what? I’m actually here for another few weeks so when this man here gets better you guys can buy me some takeout Chinese and fill me in on your star-struck love story?” Ashlyn offered.

“Deal. Well, what if we cook you a better meal than Chinese at our place?” Meredith offered.

“Even better. Let me know how things go and I’ll see you at the park tomorrow for Charlie’s practice?” Ashlyn said as she got up from her chair.

“Yup, definitely. Thanks again.”

“No problem,” Ashlyn smiled as she headed back home.

The next day at practice things were normal. Practice went well and the kids were bummed that tomorrow would be the last day that Ashlyn would be joining them that they went to beg Ashlyn to stay. Tom and Jeff just gave Ashlyn a smile and a shrug and that was all the keeper needed before she fell for the cute puppy faces; she agreed to help out till she have to leave in about four weeks back to D.C. After practice she went over to Meredith along with a very sweaty Charlie chasing after her.

“Hey.”

“Hey, how’s James?” Ash asked.

“Awake and good as new. He’s doing really well. His mom’s here to help out and he might actually stay at home with his mom or his mom might stay with us so that I can still help out with Charlie,” Meredith smiled. She looked less stressed than she did yesterday.

“Speaking of which how did it go today at this one’s?” Ash asked carefully as he pointed down at the little boy who was taking off his cleats and shin guards.

“Just like I said. She had forgotten what she had said yesterday and was in a hurry leaving,” Meredith just shrugged, this was just the way things worked.

“Wow… She’s… wow… I can’t believe it,” Ash just didn’t get how this was even possible.

“So, just out of curiosity, how does it work? Like what time do you go home?” Ash asked.

“I mean, Ms. Krieger usually gets home around 10 the latest and 8 if she’s early.”

“So you’re basically raising someone else’s child, huh?”

“Well, yes and no. It’s hard but he understands,” Meredith said with rather pity and sadness in her voice.

“All right well, I guess I’ll see you around then? Since you’re sticking around a little longer,” Meredith says smiling and helping Charlie with his stuff.

“Yup, everyday except weekends. But hey here,” Ash quickly wrote down her number on the edge of a paper on her clipboard and ripped it and handed it to Meredith, “If you guys are ever bored and want something to do. I’m sure Charlie can use a friend. Alice needs to get out of the house and get herself a little dirtied. Way too much a princess, my niece,” Ashlyn laughed as Meredith took the note from her.

“Perfect. Will do,” Meredith smiled.

Four weeks went by very fast. There was a farewell party for Ashlyn thrown by the club and surprisingly Charlie’s team that was last place five weeks ago was fourth out of seven teams. Alice and Charlie became really good friends and Meredith had also found a friend through Ash, Heather. The five of them had gone to zoos and museums and parks together and over the past five months, there was a significant difference in Charlie’s demeanor. He wasn’t the rude spoiled kid everyone thought he was. Ash was no child psychiatrist but she knew that whatever he did was because he wanted attention.

Saying goodbye to Charlie was harder than Ashlyn thought.

“Coach, can’t you just stay and be our coach forever?” Charlie asked sniffling his nose.

“Well as much as I would love to, I have to get back to my team and play for them, you know?” Ash tried to explain.

“But… But…,” Ash could see the boy’s frown and the tears rolling down his face.

“Hey, what if maybe you can come visit me and watch me play sometime with Alice in D.C. one day? Huh? Would that be a good deal? And, when I’m in town to visit Alice, I’ll come over and hangout with you too,” Ash reasoned and gave the boy an incentive to look forward to.

“Really?” He wasn’t satisfied but he knew he wasn’t going to get a better deal.

“Really, really. I promise. And, here’s my phone and skype so you can always ask Meredith to call me when you want to,” Ash smiled.

“For reals?” Charlie asked again.

“For reals. For reals,” Ash replied as she roughed the boys head.

After sending Charlie off with Meredith, Ash talked to Meredith a little about the idea and Meredith thought it was a good idea. Her exact words were, “I’m sure Ms. Krieger wouldn’t mind that at all,” but not because Ms. Krieger wanted what was best for her son but was best for her without a son. This just made Ashlyn wonder more whether if that lady even loved her son.

Back in D.C. things were getting pretty busy. It wasn’t too much of the training or the fitness because Ashlyn had been very good about staying in shape but it was more of the busy schedule with the commercials and talks and other obligations that came with her past role in the Olympics and the World Cup.

“Okay, so I need you to help me out here. You NEED to have that meeting with our publicist AND the lawyer for our new upcoming contract with Papa John’s, Nike, Heineken, and Beats,” Philip, Ashlyn’s agent, informed Ashlyn.

“I swear Phil, that Heineken and Papa John’s contracts are like the best sponsor so far I have to say,” Ash laughed but she was being dead serious. The girl could eat a pizza and drink. “Also, why am I meeting the publicist? Didn’t we meet up like two days ago?” Meeting her publicist was the worst because she was always being told what to do.

“Yeah well, if you weren’t so ‘out there’ since two days ago with all this upcoming stuff and that girl who was caught half naked out your balcony,” while this was all a very big deal, Phil was also getting very good at this game. It wasn’t like the public didn’t know Ashlyn’s reputation and the topic was getting old but it was always safe to address these matters.

“What? You’re telling me people don’t have fun? Plus, you know these girls can keep their hands off of me,” Ash teased Phil.

“Yeah well, it would be nice if you just stick with one half naked girl. At least then it would be a lot easier to explain,” Phil laughed, “All right don't forget those. You have your press conference at two o’clock so better get all those done before then,” this time it was more of an order than a plea.

“PHIL! It’s like eleven already!” Ash didn’t realize that.

“Well, aren’t you lucky that EVERYONE is in this building. Don’t mess with me,” Phil made sure Ashlyn got the message.

“Okay, okay. I was just joking,” Ashlyn shooed him off.

Checking the things off her list, Ashlyn quickly signed everything she needed and headed over to Melissa’s office for her “pep” talk before the press conference.

“Ashlyn, I have no problem with you sleeping around. At least do it discreetly? I mean you’re like THE nation’s number one keeper. That’s a lot of eyes, you know?” Melissa was actually a really good friend of Ashlyn’s, she just happened to be rather strict when it comes to work stuff.

“I know, I know, but she wanted some air Melli. You know a lot of this,” Ash said as she made humping motions, “Gets you winded real soon.” Ashlyn laughed as she saw the disgust on Melissa’s face.

“I’m serious, you’re going to say—”

“My personal life has nothing to do with what I do on the field and thus, would like to redirect all questions towards the subject matter. I know the drill Melli. I don’t get why Phil makes me do this. Are you taking advantage over your husband at work too?!” Ash gasped, overreacting of course.

“Shut up and get going. Could we PLEASE get you to a press conference on time at least once?” Melissa almost begged.

“You know what? Just for you, I’ll be there early for once,” Ashlyn said as she got up and kissed her on the cheek.

Like Ashlyn said, she was about 30 seconds early to her press conference. This was the first one since the NWSL had started its season and Ashlyn had been the hottest topic of women’s soccer when she came out of the Olympics and the World Cup with only four goals conceded when she was in goal. While the attention was great she finally understood what fame came with: a much exhausting life of prying eyes and false accusations that didn't just affect her but her families and friends as well.

As Ashlyn got seated, there were flashes everywhere. Phil got to the podium and introduced Ashlyn and the questions started rolling in.

“So, how is it like to be back?” One reporter asked.

“It feels great. There are few changes with our plays and I think they will all be great additions,” Ash answers.

“We hear that NWSL is looking into expansions and one place is in Florida and the other is in California. Where would you like to go?” This had been the subject matter, whether D.C. was going to lose its star player or not.

“Haha. Well. Mr…”

“Just Matt,” The reporter helped Ash out.

“Well Matt, you make it sound like I’ve already decided to move. I understand those two places are very special to me.”

“Then, let me rephrase that question. Will you be moving?” He was definitely being an instigator.

“Haha you’re like a shark biting on a bait huh. Well, let me put it like this. I don’t see Alex Morgan moving to Houston and I don’t see Sydney Leroux moving to Kansas nor do I think Abby Wambach moved to Portland. So, I don’t see how you asking me this question exactly has anything to do with my career itself.” This got a laugh from some of the reporters in the room; Ash had done this way too many times to get beaten by reporters.

“Hi, I’m Jessica. I would like to know what comes next for someone like you who is going into a season after claiming three crowns.”

“Hi Jessica, nice to meet you. Well, you’re right. It has been a question I have been asking. NWSL champions, Olympic gold, and a World Cup gold medal as well. Let me just say that nobody is ever full,” Ash replied with a wink. Jessica blushed at this.

“Next question?” Ash said.

“On the left. Someone as inspiring as you are, are such a role model for young kids. But, don’t you feel like you’re promoting lack of self-respect and irresponsibility by being caught publicly for sleeping around?”

Ash knew this was going to be a question. She’s had so many people ask her questions regarding her personal like it was almost like second nature to answer this. “My personal life has nothing…” Ash started off as she tried to gain eye contact with this reporter to make sure she was the one in control of the press conference; after all, she was a press conference veteran.

“… to—” And that’s when something hit her and she started over. “First, my personal life has nothing to do with what I do on the field. I work hard and I play hard. Second, it’s my body. I do what I want and nobody gets to tell me what to do with it. So, yes, there is plenty of self-respect. Third, if sleeping around is being irresponsible, I would like to ask you, what would you call a mother who doesn’t even know if her son is home and only realizes when he is brought home by someone she doesn’t even recognize? I ask again, what do you call a mother who never attends her son’s soccer games or even have time to sit and have a short meal? What do you call a mother whose son goes off to ‘borrow’ a person so she can be a substitute for his soccer team because his mother is too busy to come for parent coaching week? Wait, sorry, could you even call them a mother?” Ash was looking straight into the reporter’s eyes. Yes, she was right. It was exactly who she thought it was. How did she know? Because Ali Krieger for the first time in her reporting career had her jaws to the ground and was shutdown by her own interviewee.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was wondering would longer less frequent updates be better or short but frequent updates be better?


	3. What would you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my goal is to update every other day or at least two long updates a week. I hope you guys enjoy it! I know, Ali's kind of a royal bitch lol

While the little encounter could have been a scene, it wasn’t in anyone’s interest. Ali was a new face to the any of Ash’s press conference and all the other reporters knew beter. So, Ali’s question was long forgotten and Ash’s answer wasn’t even brought attention to by anyone but except that of Ali’s, and that was the only person Ash wanted it to be any concern of. After Ali’s question, there were few more of them before Philip thanked everyone for coming and Ashlyn said few words and left.

Ali was beyond furious. She couldn’t believe that Ashlyn had the treated her in such manner at a public place. She quickly grabbed her clutch and made a phone. It was about to get real.

“Haha I know. I’m not just a pretty face you know?” Ashlyn joked as she gave Philip a high five and perked her lips and brought her hands together and made a like pedestal for her face.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now I’m going to have to figure out what Alex and Syd would have to say if they ask them the same question,” Philip was very surprised with how well Ashlyn had handled that. Trying to get Ashlyn tamed for press conferences had come a very long way.

As the two turned the corner they saw Melissa talking to someone.

“Just five minutes, that all I need,” they heard a voice.

“…You know I love you but I can’t get an interview with her for just yo—”

“What’s up guys?” Ashlyn asked and that’s when the lady turned and a familiar but unwanted face was in front of Ashlyn.

Ali didn’t even ask or breathed before she pointed to Ash and said, “You, me, in there, right now,” and walked into the glass walled conference room. And from the tone of Ali’s voice Melissa knew that this wasn’t about an interview.

“What’s with them?” Philip asked confused.

“I don’t know…” Melissa said as she leaned into Philip and looked at the two women inside bickering.

“Plus, how do they know each other? Didn’t you say that Ali just changed her sports department to soccer?” Philip tried to get a better view of what was happening.

“Yeah… like this week I think. Her and Charlie moved to D.C. like a week and a half ago from what she just told me,” Melissa tried think of what their conversation could possibly be about.

_While inside the conference room…_

“Who the fuck do you think you are, huh?! Who do you think you are to question what I do as a mother?!” Ali said as she shoved one of Ashlyn’s shoulder; it didn’t even phase Ashlyn.

“Well for starters, you really need to remember faces a lot better than that to be a reporter. But, I guess I can’t expect you to remember strangers’ faces. Second, if you don’t think you did anything wrong then you shouldn’t be this pissed. You thought about that?” Ash was provoking Ali to the max and it was definitely working.

“Oh so you think you’re some hot shot soccer player so you can do what you want, huh?! Say what you want, fuck who you want. I see, you’re no better than any other—”

“I don’t give a shit what you say. I don’t know who YOU think you are but I can call the security right now and tell them that there is an uninvited guest here and you’d be a no body so quick,” Ash smirked.

“You have no rights to judge me! You don’t know me! You don’t know anything about me or Charlie!” Ali was now yelling so loud that Philip and Melissa could kind of hear Ali through the well-sound proofed wall.

“YOU DON’T KNOW ONE THING ABOUT YOUR SON! You’re a real piece of work, you know? And, I do know your son. I do know his favorite meal, his favorite T.V. show, his favorite soccer moves, his favorite color, how he blinks twice when he lies, how he nods furiously when he says he gets things but not really. I do know your son! And you know what? He knows quite a lot about his mother too. He knows when not to talk to you in the morning, he knows when not to call you during the day, he knows when not to disturb you at night, he knows when not bother you in your office, he knows quite a bit about you but you know what the interesting thing is?! All he knows about his mother is how not to be around her! I don’t give a fuck who you are or what your story is. I have the most utmost respect for single moms but with all due respect, I don’t care what your situation is whether you adopted him or won custody or you decided to have him on your free will. I. Don’t. Give. A. Fuck. You should be more responsible. YOU should be more thoughtful than to mess around with a poor kids—”

 _Slap._ Ali had swung her hand right across Ashlyn’s face and Philip and Melissa saw this very clearly and they gasped.

Ashlyn just smirked with her face still facing the same direction that Ali had just slapped her. She slowly brought her hand to her cheek and massaged her jaw.

“And violent?” Ash was really pushing and asking for it.

 _Slap_. Ash saw this one coming but she just took the slap.

“You don’t know one thing about me. Don’t you dare put words in your mouth and ever say anything about Charlie or me,” Ali was definitely giving her a warning of some sort but Ash could see the threat she had caused, the pain she had caused. It was so very evident and Ash couldn’t feel more victorious even though the pain Ali was feeling right now wouldn’t compare to the pain Charlie would grow up with.

“And, you don’t know a damn thing about growing up without having your parents around because if you did, you wouldn’t do this to him. So, I’ll tell you this much. This is Charlie. I’m Charlie in 15-20 years and he may not hate you because that poor child doesn’t have an ounce of hatred in him but he won’t know you or remember you or understand you,” Ash hissed those words between her teeth, bumped her shoulders against Ali’s as she walked out and slammed the glass door behind her.

Ali stood in the empty room that felt much bigger and emptier than it really was. Philip chased after Ashlyn and Melissa went into the conference room to see what it was all about.

“Hey, Ali. What was that all about?” Melissa knew her friend. There was much more than just a reporter-interviewee thing going on between the two.

Ali then started talking between her sobs, “I can’t… I really tried Melissa. I mean I’m really trying… I can’t be everything. I’m trying to do everything I can now. I’m doing what I’m good at because that’s the only way…” Ali started to cry uncontrollably as Melissa held her.

“Shhhhh, it’s okay. It’ll be okay,” Melissa didn’t know what she was comforting the girl from but that was all she could do. Publicists and reporters were humans after all; they weren’t just heartless souls.

All the while, Philip finally caught up to Ashlyn.

“ASH! Wait up! Com’on what was all that about?!” Philip asked between his breaths as he grabbed Ashlyn by her arm and turned her.

“You know that evil bitch?!” Ash asked.

“Umm… yeah… I mean Melissa and Ali are good friends. We all went to Penn State together. What’s up though?” Ash still hadn’t answered his question.

“Wow… You know… Sigh… She can’t do that to her kid! You know? I don’t care how much money you earn. You can’t just abandon a kid like that and pretend like you’re a mom when you’re not!” Ash was shouting as she pointed back at the building the two just came out of.

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Philip was really trying to understand.

“I know her and her son. It’s a long story but she is not a good person, Phil,” Ash said defeated and helpless.

Philip had no idea what Ashlyn was saying about Ali or Charlie but he had an idea what the problem was for Ash. “Ash, this is way more personal than you need to be about something. You can’t jump into things every time they remind you of yourself,” Philip knew that was what really bothered Ash the most, that she saw herself in Charlie.

“I’m not. I promise. But the way she treated her son, his nanny, and just people in general… How did such a person become a reporter?!” Ash was in disbelief.

“Ash… She may be a horrible mom but Ali isn’t a bad person,” Philip knew it wasn’t his place to get in between them but he wasn’t lying. Ali wasn’t a bad person, she just sucked miserably at being a mom.

“Sigh… I don’t want to talk about it. Let’s go for a drink so you don’t have to worry about me going home with another naked girl,” Ash joked as she walked toward her car.

About a week had passed after the little incident when Ash decides to give Meredith a call.

“Hey, Mer! How are you?” Ash asked cheerfully.

“Hey! It’s going really well. Thank you so much for introducing that winery. I think James may or may not have too many tasters for the wedding!” Meredith confessed and Ash can hear James saying hi and denying in the background.

“Hahaha, not a problem. So the wedding prep is going well?” Ashlyn asked.

“Yeah, it’s going really well. Just busy with things.”

“Yeah, I bet with Charlie and all,” Ash hadn’t talked to Charlie or Meredith for nearly three weeks and she definitely didn’t know about the move.

“Ash, you didn’t hear? They moved to D.C. I figured Charlie would have called you by now…” Meredith sounded surprised. The two called at least once every two weeks.

“Oh… no… I haven’t heard. I haven’t gotten a call from him since the last time we skyped together. When and why?” Ash asked.

“Ms. Krieger’s job. They moved in a hurry because she had to cover something,” Meredith informed Ash.

It was weird for Ash to think that Charlie hadn’t told her about this because she knew that she would have been the first person he would have told. _Hmmm I guess he forgot about it_. “Well, I’ll try to get in touch with him. Thanks Meredith! I actually need to get back to the office for a team meeting but please say hi to James for me! Hope everything is going well,” Ash said.

“Will do and take care. We’ll be watching your game this weekend!” Meredith replied.

As Ashlyn hung up, she started walking towards Mark’s office and tried calling Charlie. However, when the line got disconnected she then realized that they probably disconnected their landline when they moved. Now that she knew what a royal bitch and a half his mother really was, Ash really wanted to know how Charlie was doing. Ash had really been trying to get hold of Charlie but it was impossible for her to do that without getting Philip or Melissa involved and from what the blonde could sense, the couple seemed pretty close with Ali. Also, Ash didn’t want to do anything illegal whether she be doing the right thing by giving the boy a breather in a closed down world.

Maybe a week had passed when Ash’s annual Harris Foundation dinner party was being hosted. Over the years, Ash had been very involved with helping single teen and young women mothers. Ash was very respectful of those who chose to keep their kids and raise them for whatever reason and she wanted to help and make sure these kids grow up deserving everything a kid needs and these mothers would never have to look back and regret their decisions just because they couldn’t afford the simple happy things for their kids; the Harris Foundation was kind of like a little treat for children who had parents who couldn’t afford the extra things for their kids. With the help of her family, friends, and colleagues she hosted a charity event called “Winners’ Dinners.” Winners’ Dinners was a social event in which investors and newly rising company owners could be paired up; small company owners would put their name cards in a hat and the investors would pick a card from the hat and have a conversation over dinner. It wasn’t all about business, it was actually never about business. The theme was just an excuse to bring a little change to it; however, many people did find some good deals and investor through Ash’s event. It was also nice that Ash literally just had to say a few words in the beginning and just enjoy the rest of the evening.

When everything seemed ready, Ash made sure the patio area out on the balcony of her penthouse was good to set up tables for the dinner. Making sure that everything was according to plan, Ash saw to people walking towards her.

“Hey! Thanks for coming FINALLY! While I do appreciate your donations every year, it is nice to finally put a face to all those zeros you know?” Ash joked as she saw Philip and Melissa walk over. They had always been very supportive of Ashlyn’s organization, especially Philip who grew up with just his mother.

“I mean, no offense to all this fancy shi— stuff you have going on here, what are we going to do with all these investors? Invest in a security company to keep you out of trouble maybe?” Philip joked back,

“Oh yeah, shut up,” Ash laughed.

“ASHLYN HARRIS!” Melissa reprimanded, “Nice words, please.”

“Uhhhhh what is wrong with your wife?” Ashlyn stared at Melissa as if she was a little crazy to say such a thing for being a Ms. Potty Mouth herself.

“Well, we have a little sur—”

And before he could finish his sentence a little boy jumped out behind Melissa, “SURPRISE!!!”

It was Charlie.

“WHAT?! YOU LITTLE BUGGER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Ash exclaimed as she picked up the boy and engulfed him in a tight hug.

“Ali had some important dinner she had to go to and asked us if we could babysit. So, thought we bring him here,” Melissa smiled and roughed the little boy’s head, who was clung onto Ashlyn.

“I missed you Coach!” Charlie said as he looked into Ashlyn’s eyes.

 _Gosh, what is it about his kid?_ She was so glad to see him but also a faint of sadness in the boy’s confession. “I missed you too buddy.”

“Yeah, anyway. You hungry? Can I get you something?” Ash asked the three of them with Charlie still in her arms.

“FRENCH FRIES!” Charlie yelled with both his arms up.

The three adults laughed and Ash took them to the rooftop where she actually lived. That blonde, she was always a strange one. Despite the fully furnished first floor, she preferred the rooftop pool house. But to be fair, it was not a regular pool house either.

Soon it was five o’clock and people started to roll in. Charlie and Ash were attached right to their hips and the guests were all very amazed at how well-behaved and witty Charlie was; Philip and Melissa kind of knew what was going on after that night of Ash’s press conference. They thought it was a bad idea but Ali had never mentioned anything about not seeing Ash to them and Charlie seemed to be really fond of the keeper when they presented the idea to Charlie too.

By six everything was all ready and Ashlyn just had to give the opening speech. “Hey champ, want to help me with my speech up on the stage?” Ash asked Charlie.

Charlie nodded his head furiously with the goofiest smile in the world, “Haha all right, all right, you’re going to break your neck like that,” Ash said as she shook her head and made her way up the stage with Charlie.

“Hello everyone I’m Ashlyn Harris and…” Ash said as she got on her knees and brought the mic in front of Charlie’s face.

“I’m Charlie Krieger,” Charlie said with a smile. He had gone upstairs and picked up a bowtie from one of Ashlyn’s collection to match with Ash’s.

“I would just like to thank you on behalf of the foundation for all your good work that you have poured into this organization to make a change, make a difference. As children, we dream of flowers and butterflies and rainbows. Life is more than just about money and making ends meet. Children dream and I tell you that they don’t dream of million dollar boats or first class airplane seats. They dream memories. They will one day want to tell their children these memories they got to make with their parents and you guys are making that possible. So with that said,” Ash then handed her mic to Charlie.

“May your fat wallets lose lots of weight tonight.” Charlie had absolutely no idea what he was saying but he sure sold it and got a loud applause and whistles from the audience. The night was a success. Perhaps it was Charlie’s charm but they raised about 12% more than last year and Charlie gave an “Oh yeah!” and a fist bump. The night was slowly coming to an end and Philip and Melissa had to get Charlie back home since it was way passed his bedtime.

“Awww, can I stay here with Coach?” Charlie said a little disappointed but knowing that he had to head back.

“I’m sorry kiddo but we need to get you ready for bed. It’s like almost nine thirty! My golly!” Philip said exaggerating.

“Can we hangout again, please Coach?” Charlie begged.

“We’ll figure it out,” Ash said as she smiled at the boy and pulled him in for a hug.

“Promise?” Charlie said.

It wasn’t something she could promise and which is why she couldn’t say it back. “I’ll see what I can do, that I promise, okay?” Ashlyn said.

“Okay, well bye coach!” Charlie said as he held Melissa’s hand and waved, the two headed over to the car first.

“His mother is never going to say yes… She hates me and I hate her so…” Ash told Philip who lingered behind knowing that Ash had something to say.

“You guys just got off the wrong foot—”

“Phil, there is no right foot with people like her. She needs to get her shit together,” Ash said a littler harsher than it really should have been.

“Ash, he isn't your kid or related to you in any way or form. You shouldn't,” Philip was right but she couldn’t just ignore and pretend like everything was okay. Charlie was her and she couldn’t bare letting this kid go through what she did. It was something even time couldn’t fully heal her and Chris.

“Yeah, I know,” was all Ash could let out. “Anyway, get going they're waiting,” Ash said as she gave Phil’s shoulder a nice squeeze and patted his back.

“All right. I’ll see you at work. Stay out of trouble till then please?” Philip begged.

“Haha yeah, yeah, yeah,” Ash flicked him off. “Oh, by the way Phil,” Philip turned around. “You and Melissa look better with a third wheel, if you know what I mean. It’s a good look,” Ash said with a wink. Philip just smiled and shook his head and headed out the front door.


	4. You want to because you can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank all of you for reading and all the good words! I tried to respond to your comments but my internet is being a pain. Enjoy!

“You sure?” Ali knew that Philip and Melissa had been talking about having kids.

“We’re sure. It would be a nice kind of a… practice? Of course, I don’t mean to make Charlie sound like some experiment but you know it would be nice,” Melissa was rambling and she wasn't sure if she was rambling because she felt bad that she was actually using Charlie as a trial run before Philip and her have kids or because there was a white lie behind all this. That’s right. They were an excuse Ash had thought of so that she could spend time with Charlie. The deal was for Philip and Melissa for Charlie’s nanny to drop Charlie over to their place after his afterschool activities so they could look after him. All the while, the plan was for Ash to pick him up and hangout with him; of course, all without Ali not knowing.

“Haha, Melissa, you’re rambling. I mean, I would really appreciate that. It’s been hard for him to adjust to the next environment and it would be nice for hi to be around people he knew, especially you and Philip. I just want to make sure you guys are okay because it is a handful,” Ali told Melissa.

“Which is why I’m only offering for a limited amount of time,” Melissa joked, “No but really, Philip and I have been trying and we’ll trying to see how to balance things out and I think it would be good for us. And, your work is close to our place so you can come pick him up on your way back home but if you don’t feel comfortable then just let us know,” Melissa assured her.

Ali did know that the couple had really been thinking about expanding their family but she also felt bad because it felt as if she was taking advantage over them. “Of course not. I wouldn’t trust anyone more than you guys. But you have to promise that if it gets out of control or hard you tell me, okay?” Ali stated.

“Of course,” Melissa smiled, “So, she can drop him over at my office and Charlie and I can go home together or would it be better for her to drop him over at our house?” Melissa was hoping she would say work.

“Your workplace would be fine. It’s actually much closer to his soccer and drum class,” Ali told her.

“Perfect, so starting tomorrow?”

“Sure, tomorrow sounds great. Thank you,” Ali was sincere. She may be a horrible mom but she was well-aware of her son’s needs.

“No, thank you,” Melissa thanked Ali.

“All right then I got to get going for a meeting but I’ll let Charlie know,” Ali said as she pulled her phone out to write a reminder and headed out.

“Okay, bye Ali,” Melissa waved and let out a big sigh of relief.

 

Melissa pulled out her phone and called Ash as soon as Ali walked out of her office and was of distance.

 

Ash: So, how’d it go?

Melissa: You know this is a bad idea, right?

Ash: HA! So it worked?!

Melissa: Yeah, she didn’t suspect anything but if she finds out it’s going to be bad…

Ash: I know, I know and I’ll take all responsibilities for it.

Melissa: You know she’s going to be fucking pissed at Phil and I too, regardless.

Ash: Sigh, Melli, you know that you wouldn't have done it if you knew that I was right. That kid needs attention.

Melissa: And it’s not your—

Ash: It’s not my place, you’re 100% right but I know him and he likes me and I can’t just pretend and ignore it.

Melissa: Okay…. But what are you going to do on your game days and away games?

Ash: You can bring him over! Duh! Then, you can actually be a “temp mom.” I told Phil that you tow look good with a third wheel haha

Melissa: You’re an ass *Melissa laughed* Yeah, that sounds good though. And, you’ll bring him home before 8 every night right?

Ash: Right. What time is that lady going to pick up her son anyway?

Melissa: Well, when I used to work there, 8:30PM would be an early night so anywhere between 9-9:30 I’m guessing.

Ash: Shit… That’s how long he spends his time with his nanny? Geez. Well you see, all the reason to find this a good thing.

Melissa: I mean I do feel bad for him. I won’t lie that seeing Charlie makes me realize why I don’t want to raise my kid like him…

Ash: Yeah, well I’ll come pick him up at your office everyday unless there is something up. You’re okay with this though?

Melissa: Yeah, I do think that it would be nice to actually spend time and see how demanding it is. I mean I think that’s why I decided to run my own business when I figured that I would be able to work on a much flexible schedule when Phil and I have kids.

Ash: All right then, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.

 

Ash hung up and she could help but have a shit-ass grin on her face. There was something liberating about helping Charlie out. It was like she was helping him out to understand why he isn’t alone.

The next day Charlie’s nanny dropped Charlie over at Melissa’s office around 4 and when he saw a familiar face knock on Melissa’s door he jumped and rushed over and hugged her.

“COACH!!!” Charlie was beyond ecstatic.

“Hi buddy!” Ash said as she lifted him up and hugged him.

When things kind of settled, Melissa and Ash did have to have a talk with Charlie.

“Okay so, remember how I said we were going to figure this out?” Charlie nodded.

“Well, the thing is…” Ash paused. It was hard to explain to the kid this complicated situation. “Well, so everyday during the week and maybe weekends, you get to spend time with me and Melissa and Phil but… you see… It’s like our secret hangout kind of thing you know? Like…” Ash was really struggling, it wasn’t easy to explain.

“I know Coach… Mama doesn’t like you…” Charlie confessed to the two adults’ surprise and he looked very sad.

“Huh?” Ashlyn said.

“I know… I heard Mama call you a kidnapper last time you dropped me over at my house,” Charlie’s face dropped.

Ash had no idea that the kid was awake. “She also called you the ‘B’ word… I’m sorry Coach. But I promise, she’s not a bad person at all. She loves everyone. She just doesn’t know you,” Charlie was quick to defend his mother and try to clear the misunderstanding.

This really put a nail into Ash’s heart. Here he was, basically abandoned by his mother who was too busy for him and was still defending his mother. He who knew nothing still protected her.

Ash was awed and taken away by his kindness and innocence. “Of course, I know that. You’re mother isn’t a bad person. And, you’re right there is something your mother and I don't agree on so till we figure it out, we keep this between us?” Ash suggested.

“Mhm, lips are sealed!” Charlie said with a smile while making a zipping motion and locking it and throwing the key away.

“Haha where did you learn that?” Melissa asked as she laughed.

“Oh, Uncle Phil did it when he gave a spoon full of Nutella,” Charlie said innocently.

“WHAT?!” Melissa shouted, “He gave you what?!”

“Oops…” Charlie said as he put his hands over his mouth and Ash was laughing uncontrollably at the situation.

Charlie got to spend almost every day together. Even on days that Ash had late practices, she would drop by Phil and Melissa’s and at least tuck him in. They were literally attached to the hip and it was hard to find Ash without the boy and the boy without Ash. Most of their days were spent rollerblading by the Capital or swimming at Ash’s pool, other days were spent going to movies and dinners with Phil and Melissa. There were few days Ash had to go away from away games and Charlie spent all day in front of the T.V. to watch her play. It was also working really well for Melissa and Phil. They took turns spending time with Charlie and it was slowly starting to “spoil” the unspoiled child with love and attention.

Charlie had never had another parent and Ali was always busy. He was starting really realize what he was missing. She was able to get more work done as she felt a little less worried with Charlie being with Phil and Melissa. Charlie began to understand what it was like to have a father and a mother and a life outside his apartment. He started to pick up a hobby and no longer had to sit in front of a TV or an iPad all day. He learned how to bike and Ash would even take him to some of her team bondings. While it was always a sad thing to keep their little arrangement a secret from his mother, Charlie was really starting to be a kid. He complained about food and he yearned for things he wanted. He no longer had to try and be an adult because he wasn’t alone.

About six seven months into the arrangement, Ash had invited Chris and Alice to come to D.C. for one of her games; it was also so that Heather could get some alone time from the two crazies. It was always good to see Alice and Charlie get along because it was rare for the opposite genders at that age to get along so well but it also helped that Alice was Chris’ daughter; there was nothing normal about that girl that made her so perfect.

“CHARLIE, YOU HAVE TO TAG THE DINOSAUR BEFORE YOU GO THOUGH!” Alice yelled as she ran away from the dinosaur while the four were at a special exhibition.

“ALICE GRACE HARRIS! It clearly says no touching!!!” Chris yelled after her embarrassed that his daughter was making a scene at the National Museum.

“Haha, oh gosh,” Ash laughed as she hit her forehead with her free hand while the other was holding onto Charlie’s hand. Charlie just looked up at Ash and smiled. There were moments when Ash would look at Charlie and thought how she wished he was hers so that she could give him everything but at the sametime these were selfish and irrational thoughts.

“You ready for dinner?” Ash asked Charlie.

“Yeah, I’m hungry. Where are we going?” Charlie asked still fiddling with the toy dinosaur Ash got him.

“Well, I figured since we came here we could maybe be also dinosaurs and eat some meat,” said Ash as she let go of the boy’s hand and made claw like hands and roared.

“Haha okay!” Charlie and he ran over to Chris and Alice, “Hey! We’re going to be like dinosaurs and eat meat! ROARRRR!” Ash could only shake her head and laugh.

 It was kind of crazy to take two first graders to a nice steakhouse but she also knew that Alice and Charlie would be pretty quiet during their meal considering how much they ran around; they were definitely going to be devouring their steaks.

Ash had already made reservations and the four drove over to her favorite steakhouse in town. They went in and got settled down at a table by the window. And much to Ash’s prediction, the kids were so quiet when the food came and Chris and Ash were able to enjoy their meal and have a decent conversation.

“So this arrangement, is this even legal?” Chris asked quietly so that Charlie couldn’t hear him.

“Eh, I mean what you don’t know doesn’t hurt right?” Ash brushed it off as she took a bite of her steak.

“I mean Ash, this is serious stuff. You could go to jai—”

“Charlie?” Someone called out. And everyone turned towards where the voice came from.


	5. Trust, it's there to be broken, no?

“CHARLIE KYLE KRIEGER!” It was a familiar voice and Ash knew that the shit had just hit the fan. It was Ali. Ali had a business dinner with some of the producers for an upcoming documentary on Steven Gerrard’s move to the States and she was walking passed when she thought she saw someone familiar. She actually spotted the blonde first and then the little boy next to her.

Ali ran-walked over the table and the bold and confident Ashlyn looked nothing different than a deer in the headlights…

“Ali I can ex—”

“What the hell are you doing with my son?!” Ali hissed through her gritted teeth aware of her surrounding and who she was with. Luckliy, the producers had gone inside to their private room.

“It’s just—”

“I don’t give a damn,” Ali said and she turned to Charlie, “Charlie, get over here. Right now.”

Charlie’s face dropped and he just obliged to his mother’s command.

“Ali, Charlie didn’t do anything. It’s just that I asked Phil and Mel—” Ash tried to make her understand.

“If you even THINK about getting close to my son again, I will call the cops and will report you for child molester and kidnapping. I don’t give a damn if you’re Ashlyn Harris or the president of the United fucking States. You hear me?!” Ali was livid. However, Ashlyn couldn’t tell if she was livid because she saw her son where he wasn’t supposed to be or because he was with Ashlyn…

“Yes…” Ash said hopelessly and saw the little boy being pulled away. Charlie looked back to Ashlyn and just waved back helplessly as he had tears form in his eyes.

“Shit… I mean shoot. I mean, I’m sorry Alice. Chris, I’m going to have to go first you and Alice finish up,” Ash reached into her pocket and grabbed her wallet and her keys. “Here’s my credit card and my car key and my house key. I’m sorry about all this. I’ll call you guys. Sorry princess,” Ash said as she kissed Alice’s forehead and rushed out before Chris could say anything.

Ash quickly caught a cab and rushed over to Melissa’s. She would have called but she couldn't do much thinking at the time. She got to Melissa’s and Phil’s apartment and rang their door bell furiously.

“Come on, come on,” Ash talked to herself as she heard footsteps.

The door opened and it was Phil, “Hey, what are you doing here? And where’s… Oh no…” Judging from Ash’s pale face Phil just expected the worst.

“No, I didn’t lose him… But this might be worse…” Ash confessed as she walked passed Phil and went inside.

“Hey Ash, what’s wrong? Where’s Charlie?” Melissa was getting concerned too from Ash’s face.

“So… I was at the steakhouse with Chris, Alice, and Charlie… And Ali walked in… She knows… and took him with her…” Ash said with much concern. “She didn’t give me a chance to explain and just told me that she would take legal actions if I came even close to Charlie again…”

“Oh fuck… And the shit hits the fan…” Phil says as he face palms his forehead and puts his beer down on the kitchen island counter and leans on it.

“This is not good…” Melissa says more to herself.

“I don’t know, you should call her… I came here as soon as it happened. She’s probably still there or not,” Ash rambled.

There was a moment of silence between all three of them. Melissa finally spoke, “Let me call her…” She went into the living room and brought her phone over and called Ali.

_Ring, ring, ring._

“Ali…”

“I don’t want to hear it. Is this why you can Phil wanted to ‘help’ out?! So that you can just pass around my son like a piece of object?!” Ali was furious and from the way she was talking Melissa knew that she wasn’t at the dinner anymore.

“Al, let me come over and explain. It’s not like that,” Melissa pleaded. Phil and Ash just watched and listened to the one way conversation while holding their breath.

“I have nothing to hear and am in no mood to see you. I think you and Phil to stay away from Charlie and myself for awhile. And tell that asshole to stay the fuck away. Bye,” and Ali hung up.

“Shit… She’s pissed,” Melissa says deflated.

“What did she say?” Phil asked.

“She doesn’t want to see us either. Told us to stay away for awhile…” Melissa knew they did something wrong but it wasn’t like they were doing something bad.

While back at the Krieger’s Charlie, Ali had just gotten off the phone and Charlie was quietly sitting on his bed. He had been sitting there since his mother called off the dinner and brought him back to the house immediately. After Ali had gotten off the phone she came into Charlie’s room.

“If this what you have been doing?! Hanging out with Ashlyn Harris while lying to your own mother that you were with Phil and Melissa?!” Ali scolded the child.

Charlie sniffled, “I’m sorry Mama… It was just that…”

“Just what?”

“Nothing…” Charlie was back to being the quiet, matured, little kid he was able to escape for weeks ago.

“That’s what I thought. No video games, T.V., and iPad until I say otherwise and you are to NEVER hangout with Ashlyn Harris, you understand?”

Charlie didn’t answer.

“Charlie Kyle Krieger, you understand? If I see you try to reach her or talk to her, you’re going to be in so much trouble, understand?”

Charlie had no choice. He looked down at his fidgeting fingers and answered quietly, “Yes, mama.”

“Good, go to bed now,” was all Ali said and she walked out. In all reality, Ali was mad at her friends for their actions implied that they sided with Ashlyn. While Ali had never had a conversation with Phil and Melissa about her ways of raising her kid, she knew exactly what Ashlyn thought and to see Charlie with Ashlyn today had infuriated her.

Weeks had passed and things kind of mellowed down between Ali and Phil and Melissa at least. Because Phil represented a lot of the pro-athletes, it was impossible for him to not see Ali who interviewed them. Phil apologized to Ali on behalf of him and Melissa and told her that they shouldn’t have done that. While there were a lot of things he could have said, he listened to Ash and Melissa; Ash and Melissa both agreed that the best way to mend this situation was to apologize. Ali accepted his apology and said that she was really disappointed at them for undermining her as a mother and doing something behind her back. Phil told her that he understood where she came from and that there was no way to explain how his and Melissa’s decisions were acceptable.

Things carried on like they all do, regardless. The Spirit had made it to the finals again this year and things were looking good. She had finally somewhat moved on and forgot about the whole Charlie thing in the midst of her busy schedule and preparing for the finals.

“Hey Barb! How are you?” Ash was walking out of Phil’s office when she ran into a good friend of hers.

“Not to bad, I was actually just coming into ask Phil a favor,” Barb said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, and it’s actually about you. You remember that favor you two owe me for covering up your ass a year ago about that crazy stalker you had?” Bard asked knowing that Ash would definitely remember.

“Oh my gosh, yes. Thank you so much again… I thought I was going to have kids and get married the next day haha. So, what’s the favor?”

“Well, I was wondering if you can do an exclusive interview just for our program,” Barb asked carefully. Even thought she knew that the two owed her a favor, asking to do an interview for a program was no small favor.

“Haha, of course. You got it. Which one of your mega-hit programs is this for?” Ash asked as she let out a laugh.

“The Sports Hour one. We actually got a new host too. Ali Krieger?” Barb shared. The instant Ash heard the name her smile dropped. “What’s wrong? You okay?” Barb asked.

“No, yeah. So, Ali Krieger, huh?”

“You know her?”

“I mean, I… No,” Ash decided not to say anything.

“All right then, I’ll run it with Phil and if he says okay, you’ll do it right?” Barb was super excited to pull this one through.

“Yes, anything for you,” Ash said as she gave her a hug, “Well, I got to get going. Keep me posted.”

“Will do,” Barb said.

That evening Phil dropped by Ash’s place and told her that Ali was going to meet her at Alphonso’s at two tomorrow.

“You really think this is a good idea?” Phil asked as he was about to head out.

“I mean, I already told her yes before I heard who was hosting it… How did I not know that the host changed for THE Sports Hour?” Ash was in disbelief.

“Uhhh, if you screwed less girls and watched more T.V.?" Philip joked.

“I’m serious… Gosh, how am I going to stand that bitch… Ugh,” Ash just wanted to shoot herself. If it wasn’t for Barb she would have called it off already.

“It’s Barb. Be civil and do it for Barb. I mean it Ash,” Philip warned her.

“Okay, okay. Also… How’s Charlie?” Ash asked carefully. She knew that the three made it up and had dinner few days ago.

“He’s doing okay I think. I mean after that incident, Melissa and I don’t really ask her about him unless she brings up something. Anyway, going to head out. Let me know how tomorrow goes,” Philip said.

“Will do,” Ash answered.

The truth was that while Ash was very sorry for everything that had happened behind her back, she wasn’t sorry for Ali at all. She was still an irresponsible mother and a royal bitch and that opinion of Ali wasn’t about to change…

The next day, Ash got dressed after her morning practice and made her way to Alphonso’s. She was actually really curious to how this was going to go. Knowing that Barb is Ali’s boss, Ashlyn knew that Ali had no say in whether she wanted to do this or not. Ash made it to the restaurant just around two and waited… and waited… and wait. It was almost around 3:30 when she got a text from an unknown number.

 

_“Can’t make it. Sent questions to Phil. Answer and email them back.”_

 

Ash knew who she was immediately and she scoffed, “Huh, what a bitch… Made me wait this long before she texted… How professional. Is this your payback? How childish.” Ash wasn’t even mad most probably because she expected her to be this low-life self-centered person. On the day of the recording, both Ali and Ash put on an act for everyone and got it over with. They didn’t exchange any other words other than the words on their scripts written based on the questionnaire Ash had sent prior to the interview.

“You sound like a robot, Ash,” Philip said as the two watched the interview on the T.V.

“Well, I didn’t want to be there and it was a favor so beats me,” Ash said as she took a sip of her lemonade.

“Whatever. You ready for the championship game tomorrow?” Philip asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be. Just line all those new sponsors up when I end with a clean sheet,” Ash joked.

“Cocky son of a bitch,” Philip laughed as the two clinked their drinks.

The championship was no surprise. The Spirit won and everyone kind of expected it since Washington had beat Houston twice during the season with a two goals difference on average. The after party was what Ashlyn was really looking forward to now. She had been so well-behaved for the past few weeks with practice and games and whatnot that she was ready to get wild. The Spirit had booked the hottest club in town and threw a party for the champions. The party was opened to players and their guests. And, for a small cover fee journalists, program producers, and photographers could also come, knowing that they would like to get some stories out.

The night was getting real wild. Toni and Huster were well gone and were dancing on the tables. D, was almost like a different person doing the robot dance and trying to pole dance. Of course, Mark’s signature white man dance definitely made it onto the front page. Everyone was having a great time. Philip and Melissa also joined to celebrate the win and Ash was at an all time high.

At the far corner of bar, Ash spotted Ali with a really hot brunette. She was wearing a tight pencil skirt and a silk button up blouse with one too many button unbuttoned and from the looks of everything she could see that the two were flirting. Standing with her hands on Ali’s shoulder and occasionally run her hands down Ali’s arms, it was actually very interesting to watch Ali reciprocate because she doesn’t think she ever saw Ali laugh or smile. Ali was really enjoying herself with this girl. Ash sat by her corner and watched them a little longer before D pulled her over to her pole to dance together.

Few hours later, Ash needed to use the bathroom so she excused herself and walked over to the ladies room. As she walked into the bathroom she didn’t see the girl coming up and ran into her.

“Shit, I’m so sorry. Kind of drunk here and didn’t see—Wow, you’re gorgeous,” Ash said as she was able to catch the girl from falling and she decided to keep her hands on the girl’s back.

“You’re really smooth,” the girl replied. She didn’t seem like she minded the hand or Ash’s frankness.

“Ashlyn. Ashlyn Harris,” Ash said with a charming smile. There was no hand shaking. The two just remained in that position in which Ash caught the girl and the girl in her arms.

“Jamie. Jamie Carlson,” the girl replied.

“Well, Jamie. I wouldn’t want to miss an opportunity to get to know a beautiful girl like you,” Ash said as her eyes cruised over the girls face and Ash moved Jamie’s hair behind her ears.

“And I wouldn’t want to miss getting to know a stud like you,” Jamie said as her eyes found Ashlyn’s lips.

It was almost two in the morning but the night was still young. Ash came out of the bathroom fixing her hair and her shirt all roughed up. Jamie gave her another deep kiss and smiled. Ash still had it. With two championships under hear belt and she still had game; Ash was definitely on a high. She walked over to the bar to get another drink and that’s when she see’s Ali getting a drink as well.

Ash purposely bumps into Ali and calls the waiter, “Whiskey on ice?” The waiter immediately gets her order and serves her drink.

Ali is caught off guard by the little push and turns to see who it is and she finally processes that it’s Ashlyn; the alcohol definitely had some impact on her processing skills.

Ash who can see from the corner of her eyes the disgust and annoyance on Ali’s face, faces the brunette and acts surprised, “Oh, fancy seeing you here, Ms. Krieger.” It definitely sounded provocative.

“Ugh, get out of my face,” Ali lets out annoyed.

“Don’t worry. I was leaving,” Ash smirks and turns around to leave but then turns back around and faces Ali.

“Oh, by the way, nice and rough,” Ash says out of the blue.

This catches Ali by surprise and Ash can see the confusion on her face.

“Jamie. Jamie Carlson? That’s how she likes it: nice and rough. I thought I’d share since you’d be interested,” Ash smiled and clinked her drink with Ali’s in her hand and left. That’s right. Ash had just fucked Ali’s girl in the bathroom. Ali then saw Jamie coming out of the bathroom with her lipstick smudged and her unkempt hair. The best part? Seeing the face on Ali’s face when she said Jamie’s name. To Ash, it was priceless. Ash got the bitch pretty bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who said Ash couldn't be a bitch too, huh? ;)


	6. Lost and loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it's going somewhere

The NWSL season was over and Ashlyn was getting ready to head back for the USWNT camp. It had been really crazy with all the new sponsors and motivational speeches that she had been asked to make for university athletic departments. The thing about Ashlyn was that she was not just popular among the female athletes but the young male athletes also looked up to her. Most of her speeches were packed and there were a lot of questions asked starting from “where are do you go from here?” to “can I get your number?” Ash being the cool self she is, she always had a witty answer.

This time, Ash was invited to give a speech at Notre Dame. She was on her way to the auditorium when she heard a group of boys who looked like on the basketball team talking.

“Man do we have to go to this shit? I mean what is a FEMALE soccer goalie got to teach us? Teach us how to ball with our feet?” This got a laugh out of few of the boys aroud them.

“I’m just gonna sleep or something. I didn’t get much sleep last night if you know what I mean,” another boy said as he moved his brows up and down to imply something.

“OOOOOOOO, he got some! Hell yeah! Anyway, lets get going before coach runs us for being late,” the first boy said.

Ash was right behind them and she had heard this kind of attitude towards her all the time. It wasn’t something she didn’t know and she had brushed it off every time. Again, she just shook her head and made it to the waiting room behind the auditorim.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is an honor to introduce to your two time Olympic gold medalist and NWSL champions and a World Cup gold medalist, Ashlyn Harris!” There was a loud applause and some whistling as Ashlyn made it to the stage. She just smiled and waved a little like the queen of England to get some good laughs from here and there until the applause died down.

“Thank you Jack, it’s an honor to be here at Notre Dame and finally see what the power house looks like that builds stellar athletes and basketball programs,” Ash said with a smile while gathering her paper with her speech.

As Ash was about to start her speech she paused. Smiled and took a deep breath and ripped her papers and looked up. This got some confused looks form the audience. “So, I had this really big motivational speech written for you guys. But, you know what? I feel like motivation is something that is already there for Notre Dame because if it wasn’t motivation, you guys wouldn’t be here pushing yourselves everyday to be the best. So, I’m not going to give you that speech but something else: life.

“I know a lot of you guys are thinking, ‘man, this speech is going to be boring.’ And, I can’t promise you that it won’t be but I will promise you that what I have to say will apply to all of you. And when I say that, I mean everyone. I am an athlete. I am a soccer player. I have only had one job in my life and that is being a soccer player. I am good at my job and therefore things have paid off. I have two gold medals from the Olympics, one from the World Cup, and two NWSL championships under my belt. I worked hard and I worked endlessly. I worked my ass off to be who I am today. I am an athlete. I am a soccer player. And, last but not least, I am lucky.

“You hear people say that your work pays off and it sure does. I want you to look at yourself and as DI athletes look back to how far you have come to be who you are and where you are. Think about what you had to sacrifice and what you had to give up to be the driven individuals you are,” Ash paused and gave a chance for the audience to think.

“If anyone asked me if I can vouch my life for you, you who I don’t know and who I have never met, as driven athletes and if you guys give 110% when you’re out there playing your sport, I would say yes in a heartbeat. Because I know what it’s like to be an athlete and I know that without heart, you won’t be here. I’m sure you’re wondering how this is related to life and why I’m talking some nonsense. Well, I’m getting there. Seniors, would you raise your hands?” Ash waited for a handful of hands to go up. There was quite a number of seniors and as Ash looked around she spotted the three boys she heard earlier as she was walking towards the auditorium. _Perfect_ Ash though to herself.

“Okay, you can put your hands down. I want you to understand why I said I’m lucky earlier. I’m lucky because I was able to get drafted right after college and find a team, get called up to the USWNT, and also be able to keep up and stick with this life that I have been so very blessed. The reason why I asked you seniors to raise your hands is that in a matter of few months things will change.

“I was walking over here and there was a group of boys who weren’t exactly thrilled about coming to my speech and I get that a lot,” Ash let out a small laugh and looked at the boys who were now staring right at her with guilt, “They didn’t know what a FEMALE soccer goalie could possibly teach them about basketball. Which is why I figured I address something that would apply to all of you: the life of post-college athletes.

“I will not sugarcoat life and I will not tell you lies. Some of you will continue playing and stay athletes. You will get drafted or find a team that will want you to play for them. Unfortunately the bigger percentage of you, you won’t be. You’ll have to find a new passion, new interest, new job, a totally new career for that matter.  I bring this up not to put a damper on your mood but because I want to tell you that what you have here is very important but it does not define you. While soccer is my career, soccer doesn’t define who I am. When you’re out in the real world where people don’t recognize you like the coaches in the Big 10 do, you’re just a person. If you help a lady on the street with her grocery bags, you’re not that Notre Dame soccer or lacrosse or whatever sport player’ but just a person.

“I want you to know that what you build here is very important but it is what you are able to take away from here that is more important. It is what your coaches teach you off and on the field and courts and tracks that you will take with you that is important. It is not the wins that you will remember but the losses that have taught you how meaningful the wins are. It is not what you were given but what you have earned that you will treasure. It is not just about how you made it to the top of the mountain but also how you made it down safely.

“I want you to treasure these moments as achievements for yourselves and yourselves only. Your achievements will inspire others but don’t take advantage to promote yourselves. I want you all to prepare yourself for what is ahead of you by doing what you can do best as athletes and as students, right now. I want to warn you that the road ahead will not be easy. I want to tell you that you will be benched, you will have injuries, and you will be unemployed –which I have undergone far more than once or twice. I want to tell you that what you learn here will most definitely become a cornerstone of what you will be out there. I want to tell you that while it may be hard, you will never be alone. I want to tell you that when you look back to your college days, you will want to remember it as glorious and as magnificent as you see it today. I want to tell you that people will look up to you and when they do I want you to be proud and own it. And for that to happen, I need you to be honest individuals to yourselves and start building that honor. I want you to remember that you are individuals of your own before athletes. And last but not least, I want to tell you that fear is only dangerous when you think you have to do it alone. You are not alone, so go out there and be adventurous and seek trouble. Together. Thank you.” Ash took a bow and there were applauses coming from every where. She walked off stage and was greeted by Jack, the Notre Dame athletic director.

“Not what I expected but I think that was excellent. A lot of keynote speakers come and it sounds like fluff but I think that really got some of them thinking. Thanks Ashlyn,” Jack said as he shook her hand.

“No problem. Just hope the message got through,” Ash smiled.

Ash had just come back from Notre Dame and she was exhausted. That was the last of four keynote speaker events she had been invited and she was so ready to just lie in her bed and call it a night with maybe a nice cold beer. Phil had sent a driver to pick Ashlyn up at the airport and Ash dozed off the whole ride home. When Ash got to her apartment she tipped the driver and dragged her tired body to headed to her door and as she got closer to her door she saw something in front of her penthouse.

“Shit… Not today…” She had ordered a new sandbag for her workout room but she really wasn’t in any mood to hull that heavy think in today but then she realized she was way off.

“Oh my god! Charlie! What are you doing here?!” Ash kind of shouted surprised to see the small boy all curled up and asleep in front of her door.

“Huh? Hey Ash,” Charlie said groggily as he rubbed his eye with the back of one of his hand and got comfortable into Ashlyn’s hug.

“Charlie. Charlie. Charlie buddy, look at me. How did you get here and where is your mom? What are you doing here buddy?” Ash tried to wake the boy up but he wouldn’t wake up. He just stood there like a loose string that was about to collapse if someone didn’t hold it tight from the end.

“Shit…” Ash said quietly, “Okay, let’s get you in first.” Ash picked the kid up and went inside. She laid Charlie on the couch and paced a little bit before she gathered her thought and figured what she was to do.

Ash slowly pulled out her phone from her pocket and dialed Ali’s number that she had from the interview before.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring….._

Ash tried again.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring…._

Ash couldn’t figure out if Ali was just busy or if she was just ignoring her calls, which she wouldn’t be surprised so she decided to call Melissa.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

“Hello?”

“Hey, Mellie,” Ash said.

“Hey, how are you? You sound tired.”

“Yeah, just got back home,” Ash replied.

“Okay, I will,” Ash heard her talk to someone else, “Hey Ash you think I can call you back later. Charlie’s missing and—”

“Actually, Mellie, he’s here at my place. That’s why I called. Ali wouldn’t pick her phone up and figured she was busy or ignoring my call,” Ash finally told her.

“WHAT?! Okay, we’re coming right now,” Mellie said and she hung up.

About thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door and she went to open it and there was Ali, who was a mess with her mascara smudged all around her eyes and Mellie who was supporting Ali to keep her up.

“Where is Charlie?” Ali didn’t even sound mad. She just sounded beat.

“He’s on the couch sleeping,” Ash said as she opened the door, motioning the two to come in. Ash let them in, closed the door and followed them in.

Ali walked quickly over to the couch to check if it was real and when she saw that it was him, she started crying and tried to wake the boy up.

“Charlie Kyle Krieger wake up. Wake up Charlie” She shook the boy’s arm to wake him up and when a very sleep boy finally sat up and realized it was his mother in front of him he quickly got up and ran to Ash and hugged her legs.

Ali turned towards her son and walked over and tried to pull him away from Ash, “CHARLIE KYLE KRIEGER, YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOU GOT ME?! COME ON, WE’RE GOING HOME!” Ali got out between sobs.

“NO! I don’t want to go home with you! I hate you! You won’t let me see Ash and you’re never home! You can’t even ride a bike like Ash and you always say you’ll play with me and you never do! I hate you, I hate you! I wish you weren’t my mama!” Charlie let out as he started to cry as well and tried to fight his mother who was trying to pull him away from Ash.

However, Charlie no longer had to fight. The instant Charlie said those words, Ali felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She had never heard her son say that he hated her. No matter how many times she broke a promise, he had never said those words and now that he did, she dropped to her knees and she started crying uncontrollably. All the while, Ash and Melissa didn’t know what to do. They were just standing there awkwardly as they watched the two Kriegers sob, for two very different reasons.

Ash had no idea what was going on but she quickly gave Melissa a look and tilted her head towards Ali while she whispered something to Charlie, picked him up and headed over to the guest room. Once she got Charlie to calm down a little she sat him on the bed.

“Charlie, why did you leave your Mama like that? You got her really worried. You got all of us really worried. What if I wasn’t coming home tonight?”

Charlie didn’t answer. He knew he had done something wrong but he just really wanted to see Ash.

“Charlie Kyle Krieger, you got to answer my questions or I’m going to be very angry with you too,” Ash’s stern voice got him to budge.

“Mkay,” Charlie said quietly.

“How did you come here?”

“I got on a cab and told him to take me to Starville Tower.”

“With what money?”

“The pizza money Mama keeps in the kitchen counter. I promise. I wasn’t trying to get into trouble. I just wanted to see you. Mama wouldn’t let me see you and said that you’re a bad person and I keep telling her no. She wouldn’t listen. I hate her. I wish you were Mama,” Charlie confessed.

Ash sighed. She knew the boy was too young to understand but she also knew exactly where she was coming from. When Ash was young, she wished that her Nana was her real mom too. “Charlie, your mother is a busy person. She works and she works so that she can buy you all the stuff you have right now. That’s not a reason for you to worry her. Look how many people you worried because of this?” Ash was trying to reason with the boy.

“You’re busy. You have to do work. Melissa and Phil do too but you all have time for me. Mama doesn’t!” Charlie was definitely convinced that Ali was the worst person ever.

“Charlie, that’s because our work doesn’t require us to be away from home for long. It’s not your mother’s fault. It’s just how some things are. She’s your mother. She’s the one who loves you the most in the world. You know that right?” While the Ali Ash knew was nothing of such –Ali today was the most motherly version of Ali she has ever seen— she also knew that it wasn't her place to tell Charlie that his mother wasn’t a good mother.

“I guess…”

“If she didn’t then she wouldn’t work so hard for you guys to live in a nice house and nice clothes and nice everything. You need to apologize to her,” Ash told the little boy.

“Okay…” Charlie said as he nodded.

“All right, well why don’t we get you to get some sleep tonight and you can apologize and talk to your Mama tomorrow?” Ash suggested.

“Sounds good. Can you tuck me in like you used to?” Charlie asked.

“Of course,” Ash smiled as she laid next to the boy and sang him a lullaby as Charlie drifted to sleep.

Once Charlie was asleep, Ash kissed the boy’s forehead and headed out to the living room. Melissa had also gotten Ali to calm down and before she knew it Ali was fast asleep on the couch.

“Hey,” Ash said as she walked into her kitchen to grab a drink.

“What a welcoming gift for you,” Melissa said as she tried to lighten the mood.

“Is she okay?” Ash asked as she nodded her head towards Ali.

“Yeah, I think so. She’s been worried sick about him. She went to take a shower and when she came out he was gone. She’s been a mess all day,” Melissa told Ash as she took a sip of the water Ash just gave her.

“How long had he been missing?”

“Since noon today.”

“NOON?!” Ash said it a little louder than she needed to.

“Yeah. I’ve never seen her like this. She was crying and she couldn’t talk and… I don’t know. It wasn’t a pretty scene.”

“Well, had she been a proper mother from the start maybe he wouldn't have ran away,” Ash said.

“Ash, she’s really not a bad person,” Melissa tried to convince Ash.

“I know. I’ve heard it before. She’s just a bad mom but a bad mom is a bad person to the kid. I know from experience,” Ash couldn’t sympathize with Melissa. “Anyway, why don’t you stay here and deal with all this shenanigan. I’ll just check in at a hotel or something. I don’t want to have to deal with the whole awkward business tomorrow morning,” Ash said as she went to grab the same duffle bag she carried in from her trip.

“Why don’t you just stay at our place? No need to spend money,” Melissa suggested.

 “You don’t mind?” Ash asked.

“Of course not. Drive safe Ash,” Melissa said as she threw her the keys to her place.

“I will,” Ash replied as she walked out of her house.

 Ash knew that Philip was at the house so she just rang the bell and Philip opened the door.

“So…?”

“The tour went well,” Ash answered knowing that that wasn’t what he was asking about.

“You know what I’m asking,” Philip said as he gave her the look.

“It’s settled for now. Long story short, they’re good. Melissa is spending the night at my place because I figured that would better. I didn’t want to deal with the awkward stuff tomorrow morning so decided to come here.”

“Mkay. Beer?” Philip nodded in understanding and went to the fridge to get a beer.

“Sure.” The two spent some time on the couch to discuss work and other things and then Ash went to bed because she was beat and the little incident didn’t help.

The next morning at Ashlyn, things were calm like they say how it is after a storm. Melissa was the first one to be up, followed by Ali. Ali’s eyes were puffy from all the crying yesterday and she just looked like a hot mess.

“Hey…” Melissa said as she poured Ali a cup of coffee and walked over to the couch.

“Hi…” Ali was still kind of lost and confused with what happened last night.

“How are you feeling?” It was a rhetorical question.

“Like shit… like a horrible mother and a person…” Ali answered as she recalled what happened and what Charlie said.

“Al, don’t beat yourself. You’re right you have been busy but it’s not because you don’t love him,” Melissa didn’t know if that was actually comforting or not but there really wasn't anything she could have said that wouldn’t have implied that Ali was wrong in some way. “You just need to talk to him.”

“I know… I just… I’m really trying. I actually had just told Charlie’s nanny yesterday that she would only have to stay until six and that she wouldn't have come in the mornings anymore because I’ll be dropping him off to school… Barb asked if I wanted to cover Tim’s retirement piece and I said no… I really am trying but… am I too late? I feel like I’ve screwed and lost him…” Ali had tears in her eyes again.

“Ali, you’re his mother and you’re not late. You just need to make him understand. You just need to be there for him from now on. Go talk to him. He’s a lot more understanding and mature than you think.” Again, this implied how much Ali didn’t know her son and while Ali realized that she also knew there was much reason to what Melissa had just said.

Ali nodded and Melissa returned with a smile. Ali slowly got up and walked towards the first room with the door ajar and walked in. There she saw her little boy. He was fast asleep. It broke her as she watched the most beautiful child asleep but not remembering the last time she had watched her son asleep. She had always dropped by for few seconds to see if he was in bed but never really sat down and watched him. Suddenly, the tears started running down her cheeks and she made her way to the bed and sat next to Charlie. She ran her hands over his rosy cheeks and kissed his forehead.

As Ali’s lips left the boy’s forehead, her tears dropped on the boy’s cheek and that woke him up. Charlie started to twist and turn and when he opened his eyes slowly, he also got himself up and as if he doesn't remember why yesterday happened Charlie said, “I’m sorry Mama. I'm sorry I worried you. I’m sorry I said that I hate you. I love you so much. Please don’t leave me.” It must have been the tears he saw streaming down Ali’s face that got tears running down his cheeks.

Ali wanted to be strong and she wanted to tell him that it wasn’t his fault and that she was a horrible mother but none of those words would come out, just tears. So, she just pulled the boy close to her and the mother and son cried, in each other’s arms for a very long time. For what seemed like ages, the tears started to slow down and Ali pulled away from Charlie so she could see his face.

Ali help wipe the tears from her little boy’s face and tried to find the right words, “Baby, I’m not going anywhere. I promise. And, you have nothing to be sorry about. I’m sorry I haven’t been there. Mama was very not smart all this time. I promise from now on I’ll listen to you and we can go get ice-creams, watch movies, go to parks, and let’s even get that dog you wanted. I promise from now on, Mama will be there for you, always. I am so sorry I have been a very bad mother,” Ali said as the tears started to roll down her.

“Mama please don’t cry. You’re not a horrible mom. You’re busy because you want the best for me. I know. Please don’t cry Mama. I love you Mama,” Charlie said as his little arms wrapped around Ali’s broad shoulders and his hands started to pat Ali’s back to comfort her.

 _How did I let it come this far?! Leave my son in the dark and have him grow up too fast?_ “I love you too, so very much baby,” Ali managed to get out between her tears and she just hugged him for a very long time that morning.

When Ali walked out with Charlie in her arms, Melissa just smiled and Ali silently mouthed a thank you before she walked out.

 


	7. Is it even fixable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update but it's slowly getting there, I promise :)

Three months had passed and things at the Krieger’s household were much better. Ali had really changed. Her and Charlie had breakfast and dinner everyday unless she really had to go to a function that she could not miss. Weekends were spent either going out to the part or taking their new dog Boxer out for a walk. They went to the farmer’s market on Saturday mornings and Ali even took Charlie to some of her work events. It was a big change and Ali could see how attached Charlie was but that didn’t bother her one bit. Ali was starting to slowly make up for the loss time and the changes were definitely being reflected onto Charlie. Ali was at all of Charlie’s games and school events and she even sent baked goods for Charlie’s class’s fundraiser.

However, it wasn’t always easy to get things right or for certain things to be forgotten. Charlie would mindlessly and innocently mention things like “Ash taught me…” or “Mama that’s not how Ash did it” or “Ash used to…” There were things that Charlie would say or mention occasionally that would remind Ali how she didn’t know her son and it really made her feel worse.

On the other side of town, Ash was doing pretty well. Ash had gotten a brief overview of what happened at her place the next morning and Melissa filled her in on Ali. While Ash still couldn’t get her head out the fact that it took Ali this long to fix that she was doing wrong, she just nodded in understanding and hoping that what Ali did was something that was going to be permanent.

It was one evening when Ash got a knock on her door. It was almost midnight and she wasn’t expecting. She walked over to the door and looked out the peephole and she saw someone unexpected. It was Ali. In moment there were so many things running through her head. Ash was thinking about all the things she might have done that would have caused Ali to come knocking on her door. Not being able to think of anything, Ash then thought about whether she should pretend to be home or not and that’s when she heard her speak.

“I know you’re in there! Open the door! I can see your shadow under the door! Open up!!!” Ali was now banging on the door.

Ash just rolled her eyes and reluctantly unlocked her door and slowly opened it.

“What do you want?” Ash said sternly and she could smell alcohol reeking from Ali. _Change? What change? She’s the same old irresponsible mother she is…_ Ash thought to herself.

“Who do you think you are, huh?! Who do you think you are?!” Ali was slurring her words.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re drunk and you need to go,” Ash said in an affirmative tone as she started to close her door.

However, Ali stopped the door from closing as she put her hand out. “No, I won’t. I want answers. I want answers right now!!! What is it about you that I don’t have?! What is it about you that I can’t be?! I tried everything! I take him to the park, we take walks, we talk, I read to him before he goes to bed, we cook, I even take him to work some times so that he can see what I do. We go on bike rides. I take him to museums and he STILL won’t stop talking about you. What is it?! What is it that I don’t have that you do… What… is… it…” Ali’s tone went from angry and frustrated to desperate and helpless. Ali was almost begging for help as she finished her sentence, tears rolling down her face. She had somewhat managed to get closer to Ash and she was hitting Ashlyn’s chest with her fist, not hard but more of a light push every time she hit her chest. Ali was frustrated and desperate because she knew she was asking for something that didn’t have a answer.

Out of instinct Ash grabbed Ali’s hand that was lightly hitting her chest with one hand and brought Ali closer into her arms with the other. “Shhhhhhh, it’s okay. It’s okay. Shhhhhh, it’s okay,” Ash comforted her.

Ali stopped fighting and just let her be lost in Ash’s arm and comfort. “People don’t understand why I work so hard. I didn’t want Charlie to grow up like me. I didn’t want Charlie to go to school and be embarrassed of who he is because of what he didn’t have. I didn’t want him to grow up withholding what he wanted because I wasn’t able to give him what he wanted because _I_ was incapable. I didn’t want other kids to think that he grew up missing something… I just wanted the best for him. That’s all I wanted but what I thought he wanted and what he really wanted were so very different…”Ali was crying hard and for the first time Ash felt bad.

Ash felt bad because she knew what Ali was talking about because what Ali had just said were the words her mother said to her and Chris. For the first time, Ash realized that Charlie wasn’t the only person with a story and a situation but so did his mother, Ali. Ash felt worse all of the sudden because she realized how blind she was and how ignorant she was to accuse Ali; if she was Charlie then, Ali was her mother. Ash had heard her mother apologize one apology after another of all the things she wish she could have done differently; even to this day, her mother caught onto the habit of apologizing even when it wasn’t necessary. Ash had seen her mother try very hard to make up for loss time and memories. Ash was constantly reminded that while her mother had been a bad mother when she was a child, there was nothing she didn’t have the other kids did. She was raised with everything she needed and more. And, that was true. And, just like that Ash finally understood. She finally understood Ali. She finally understood her own mother. It wasn’t her mother who owed her an apology but it was she who owed her mother one: for refusing to acknowledge her mother’s efforts and finally freeing from her guilt. It wasn’t that Ash couldn’t forgive her, it was that she refused to forgive her even when she was ready to do so. Ash stood in the doorway with Ali tightly in her embrace.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry Ali… I’m really sorry…Mom…” Ash said quietly as she soothed the brunette.

The next morning Ali woke up with the biggest headache in her life. She slowly opened her eyes to check what time it was and realized it was well passed noon, she then realized she wasn’t home and got up real quick, “Fuck!”


	8. You can't be that bad

“Fuck!” Ali said as she grabbed her forehead. The ringing in her head was so bad. She had absolutely so recollection of what happened last night and the light into the room was just too bright.

“Rise and shine beauty queen!” Melissa walked in with a bottle of Gatorade and two Advil.

“Holy shit… This is unreal. I didn’t drink even remotely close to what we drank in college and my head is pounding… Ugh… Oh by the way, how was Charlie?” Ali said between groans as she took the pills.

“Haha it comes with the age. He was great as usual. He’s out with Peter to your place to take Boxer for a walk. I told him to take him swimming too while he was at it, you know? Some quality fatherhood stuff?” Melissa nudge and hand her hand up for a high five.

“Haha… you and your plans. I mean, when are you guys actually going to get a kid? Seems like a lot of preparation for something you aren’t even planning in the near future,” Ali laughed but then quickly stopped when the headache came back rushing.

“Oh, you know, you need a lot of preparation. You know _practices_?” Melissa implied.

“EWWWW! Gross, way too much information…” Ali said as she slapped her friend on her arm.

“Haha all right. Let’s get going. It’s a girls’ day out. I made reservation at Alphonso’s,” Melissa said as she got up.

“You want me to go like this?” Ali asked in disbelief.

“Shut up. You can borrow my clothes. Let’s go! We never have time to just catch up!” Melissa said as she pulled Ali up from the bed and dragged her over to her closet.

_Flashback_

 

“Ash! Oh my god, Ali! What’s going on?!” Ash figured that it would be better if she brought Ali over to Melissa and Phil’s. It wasn’t that Ash didn’t want Ali to stay at her place, it was Ash’s way of trying to save what was left of Ali’s dignity.

“You wanna open the door and let me in so I don’t drop her here?” Ash said as she struggled to keep Ali up. The elevator in the basement parking lot wasn’t working so she had to climb up five flights of stairs.

“Yeah, yeah, the guest room,” Melissa quickly directed her.

After Ashlyn had carefully laid Ali on the guestroom bed, she finally caught her breath and took a sip of water from the glass Melissa handed to her.

“How the hell did you end up with her?!” Melissa asked in disbelief staring at a passed out Ali.

“I don’t know… I was home and she was at my door and yeah…,” Ash said and filled Melissa on the rest of the story.

“Hmmm, well I’m glad you brought her here. We’re actually looking after Charlie today because she had this PSU soccer reunion. The good thing is that I don’t think she’ll remember what happened because she never remembers anything if she passes out from drinking,” Melissa assured Ash.

“Where’s Charlie?” Ash asked.

“He’s with Phil in bed. They were watching Cars and fell asleep on the bed,” Melissa smiled as she pulled out her phone and showed Ash a picture of them.

“Cute,” Ash smiled too at the picture, “So, he’s doing well?”

“Yeah, he is. And so is Ali. She really has changed. Ash, I know you—”

“Hey, I get it. I was being too personal and I get it. I really do. She’s not a bad person nor a bad mom from what I hear,” Ash pursed her lips and gave Melissa a small smile. “All right well, I’m going to get going. You figure out what to do with her,” Ash said as she chuckled.

“Thanks Ash.”

“Nah, it’s all good. Bye Mellie,” Ash said as she walked out…

 

_Back to present day_

 

“So you have no idea what happened last night?” Melissa asked again.

“Haha no… I remember getting on the cab home and walking up the stairs but that’s all,” Ali was laughing more at herself than anything. “Some things don't change, huh?” Ali shook her head.

“Right…” Melissa just agreed and smiled.

Melissa and Ali enjoyed their meal and went to get some shopping done. What was different this time around shopping with Ali was that Melissa noticed something about their conversations. Ali no longer talked about her work or deals or news but she was talking and flaunting about Charlie. Ali was talking about the things they have been doing and things they were planning to do. Ali had changed and it was for the better.

The year was finally coming to an end and everyone was getting ready for the end of the year parties. While these parties weren’t necessary, it was one of those unspoken rules to be show face. It was a way to socialize and catch up. With Tim Howard’s big retirement party, Ash was getting ready for the event.

“You sure you don’t want to go with?” Ash yelled from Melissa and Phil’s guestroom. Ashlyn’s house had some vent problems so she had been staying at their house for few days till things got fixed.

“I’m sure. Not like I have to go and work and interview. I’m nobody’s dog, bro,” Melissa said trying to impersonate a college frat boy.

“Haha you’ve got jokes,” Ash said as she looked into her mirror trying to fix her bowtie and Melissa walked into the room leaning against the doorway.

“Haha you’re such a child, let me help you,” Melissa shook her head as she went to help Ash with her tie.

“I just can never get it right on the first time. It’s always lopsided,” Ash said in her defense as she gladly let Melissa take over.

“You should FIND someone who could do this for you, you know?” Melissa implied.

“Like, you?” Ash laughed.

“Very funny. Anyway, there you go,” Melissa said as she tightened both ends of the bow.

“You sure you don’t want to come? It’ll be fun! You get to see Jason?” Ash said with a sly smile and one eyebrow up.

“ASHLYN HARRIS! All the reason I SHOULDN’T go. Seriously, if it wasn’t for you, Phil would have punched the living shit out of him,” Melissa said with horror recalling the last end of the year party when Jason was hitting on her and trying to take her home IN FRONT of Philip. Ashlyn laughed.

“Plus, I have a date,” Melissa smiled proudly.

“A date? Phil’s going with me,” Ash said confused.

“I’m watching Charlie,” Melissa shared.

“Oh…”

“She’s going to be there for work I think or not. I don't know but she’s going to be there,” Melissa gave her a look.

“I promise. I’m going to stay away from trouble,” Ash assured her friend.

“Wait… is that why you came in here? To keep me in check?” Ash asked with her brows up.

“Haha no and yes. Just wanted to tell you keep the drama on the DL,” Melissa almost pleaded as she gave Ash a kiss on the cheek and left Ash to be.

Ash just shook her and yelled out, “All the reason for you to have an ACTUAL kid to be a mom. Don’t practice your mommy hood on me.”

About half an hour later, Phil and Ash finally left and drove over to country club for the party. Being a goalie to the national team, Tim and Ash had definitely gotten to know each other very well over the years. Giving and getting advice from each other about their techniques, it was like a goalie thing nobody really understood.

“Congratulations Tim!” Ash said as she hugged him.

“Hey, you made it!” Tim hugged her back.

“Just between you and me? The only end of the year event I would attend because I want to,” Ash whispered and smiled.

“Haha, what an honor. Anyway, enjoy and I’ll catch you up later. Oh, and that thing I talked about?” Tim said in a way of trying to help Ash remember what he was talking about.

“Huh?” Ash answered in confusion.

“That thing?” Tim hinted again.

And Ash got it, “OHHHHH, yeah?”

“I’ll find you later and finally show you,” Tim said as he gave Ash a confident pat on the back and went off to greet his other guests.

The night was just nice and chill. Knowing Tim, he had invited people who were very much in the same field of work –aka athlete friends and family and few others who were there to cover his story. Phil and Ashlyn stuck around together for the most part unless Phil had to go talk to his other clients. The truth was that Phil and Ash were friends before he was her agent. Phil’s family and Ash’s family were family friends. They grew up together and when Phil’s family took a bad hit with the economic crisis, it was Ash’s father who had helped them out; Ash’s father invested in Phil’s current agency work. However, even thought Phil and Ash were friends, their relationship when they talked about work was very professional. There were numerous fights and arguments between the two but they always left it at work and the rule of thumb was that unless they were at work, they were to never talk about anything work related and that rule had worked very well for them.

“Okay, I’m going to go talk to Dwyer for a second. You stay out of trouble,” Phil said half jokingly as he placed his drink down to head over to Dom Dwyer.

“You’re my friend, not my agent right now,” Ash gave him a look.

“No exactly, stay out of trouble as a friend. Don’t go hitting on wives,” Phil said as he let out a laugh and walked over.

“You son of a bitch…” Ash knew exactly what he was talking about. Last year along with the whole Melissa and Jason incident, Ash didn’t know she was hitting on Ray Rice’s wife –this was before his whole crazy domestic violence stuff and anyone knew what his wife looked like. It also didn’t help when his wife was flirting back with her. If Ash knew anything then, she would have given the guy a good punt to his balls.

Ash just stood by the bar and had another a drink when she spotted something at the far end of the garden at the other bar. It was Jason Thompson. Ash just couldn’t help it but take her phone out and snap a picture of him and send it to Melissa. It was also hilarious that he was already working his game on this girl he was talking to. Ash and Melissa texted each other and they sent pictures as well. Melissa sent pictures of Charlie knocked out on the couch with Boxer by his side; Melissa was actually watching Charlie at Ali’s.

As she was waiting for Melissa to text her back, Ash took the last sip of her beer. When she had finally taken her sip and was about to check her phone, that’s when she saw Jason and the girl he was talking to again. Jason was running his hands up and down the girl’s arm and she could see that the girl was not enjoying it one bit as she took steps backward and was flinching away every time he tried to grab her hands. Ash watched a little longer to see if she was seeing right. Then, she saw him try to put his arm around the girl’s waist and the girl trying to pull away, yet, Jason not budging. That’s when Ash took things to her own hands. She placed her empty bottle and walked over to the two. If there was anything Ash couldn’t stand it was men taking advantage over women and thinking that they can do whatever.

Without even thinking twice, as Ash approached the two, Ash slowly put her hand on the back of the girl’s back and interfered, “Hey here you are. I was looking for you,” Ash said as if she was relief to find the person and turned to face the girl. Then, there it was, once again. The last person she had expected to see. Ali Krieger.

That moment was something neither one of them could describe or anyone else could explain for that matter. Ali was caught so off guard that she didn’t even know what to say. Her eyes went a little bigger and she froze like an ice sculpture. It wasn’t much different with Ash. Her smile turned so quickly into an _Oh shit, this can’t be real_ face as she remained still. The only thing that got them out of this moment was Jason.

“Hey. Hey. Hey!” Jason said a little louder to get both of the women’s attention. That’s when Ash realized why she had come here and at that moment it didn’t matter whether the person was Ali or not.

Ash kept her hand behind Ali’s back and finally spoke, “Sorry…” Ash shook her head in disbelief and put on a smile, “I mean… Isn’t she gorgeous today? I just kind of lost my words,” Ash said as she took a quick look at Ali.

“Harris, nice seeing you here,” Jason greeted Ash. The truth was that Ash didn’t like Jason even before the whole Melissa incident. Neither did he but to be fair, she did end up dating Jason’s ex-girlfriend back in college.

“And you too,” Ash replied in the most superfluous manner possible. Ali still hadn’t said a single word or moved.

“Anyway, if you would excuse us. Ali and I were talking and we were going to get more drinks,” Jason said as he tried to intersect Ali from Ash as he reached to grab Ali’s arm.

“Well, now what kind of a gentleman would you be if you try to take my date to the party for a drink, huh? Right Ali?” Ash said as she pulled Ali closer and looked down at Ali. Ali finally broke out of her moment as she felt a squeeze on her shoulder and looked up.

Even though there were so many awkward and weird things about this situation, Ash had this look on her face that was almost so clear to Ali. A look that said _Just go along with me_. So, she did.

“Um, right,” Ali replied with a small smile.

“Are you joking me?!” Jason said in disbelief. He couldn’t believe what was happening. And suddenly Jason felt a rush of anger building up and his hands were clenching onto the glass cup in his hand and Ash definitely noticed it.

“Thompson, you might want to cool down a little. Don’t want you losing that custody battle with your wife now, do we?” Ash knew exactly what to say. Although there was not a single chance that Jason would win the custody battle over his kids, she knew it mattered to him.

Jason just stared at Ashlyn and finished his drink. “Consider yourself lucky today, Harris,” he said before he placed his glass on the bar and left.

After Jason left, it took a while for Ali and Ash to process what happened. Ash quickly retracted her hand that was around Ali’s shoulder and put them in her pocket. Ali, not knowing what to say or react, just started to fix her dress that looked already perfect.

Then, Ali finally broke the silence, “Um… thanks…” Ali couldn’t even look at Ash’s face when she said it. She never thought the girl who said so much shit to her about being a mother or a person would possible do something like that for her even after she realized that it was her.

“Uh yeah, of course,” Ash said as she took on hand out and started scratching the back of her head.  “Well then… bye.” Ash said awkwardly and turned around and walked away. But then something made Ashlyn stop, turn around, and walk back towards Ali.

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry. I had let my own personal history get the best of me and I was being way out of line with you and your family. I just want you to know that I don’t think you’re a bad person or a bad mom….,” Ash really had no intentions to tell Ali her story but after that night she felt like she _owed_ it to the mother.

“My mother worked too and my Nana raised me. When I saw Charlie and you, I guess it just reminded me of my childhood and all the days I didn't get to spend time with my parents and how even after my brother and I grew up, it seemed like my mother was trying to make up for lost time hanging out with us and feeling guilty rather than enjoying the time.

“I don’t have a kid and I have no rights to judge you since I have no idea what it’s like to be a mom. So, I’m sorry,” Ash finished off and there was a nothing but silence between them even with all the music and voices around them. This was definitely not what Ali thought her night would be like. Ash just pursed her lips, tapped the bar table a few times due to her nervousness, and looked up at Ali one last time before she really walked away this time.

 _Did she really just apologize?_ Ali thought to herself with great surprise and stood by the bar, silenced for the second time by Ashlyn Harris.

Ash walked over to Phil who was now back at their little bar table. “Uhhh, I told you to stay out of trouble,” Phil said carefully as had saw Ash walking back from Ali; he hadn’t seen the whole interaction between them and Jason because if he had, he woud have thrown a punch himself.

“Don’t worry, I was setting things straight,” Ash replied as she asked the bartender behind her for another drink.

“Setting things straight?” Phil asked with a hint of concern.

“Yeah, don’t sweat it. I promise,” Ash smiled and took a sip of her drink.

“Okay… I’m not going to help you get out of this one,” Phil warned her.

“It’s not like you’re ever the one to save my ass, it’s Mellie,” Ash laughed and joked.

“Right…” The two enjoyed the rest of the night and made sure that they called a driver to drive them back home because neither of them was in any state to drive.


	9. Tim and his kids

“So, Phil told me that he saw you and Ash talking yesterday...” Melissa was very careful to bring it up because she didn’t want to sound as if she was trying to be nosey but in reality, she was.

“Umm yeah…” Ali suddenly became quiet as she recalled last night.

“Did she say something? She did, didn't she? You know she—”

“Actually she didn’t. She actually saved me from that creepy Jason guy and…” Ali trailed off as she was still trying to understand what exactly happened.

“And…” Melissa was definitely curious to what she had to say.

“She um…. Apologized… She said something about personal things getting the best of her and yeah… She apologized…” Ali was still a little perplexed about the whole situation.

“Oh… yeah?” A smile went across Melissa’s face. _Finally_ Melissa thought to herself.

“Yeah, it was weird… She came and acted like my date to save me from Thompson and she apologized… It was unexpected…” Ali couldn’t understand what possibly could have changed the keeper’s mind because the last time she really talked to her was when she yelled at her at the steakhouse.

“Well, it’s Ashlyn Harris. She’s unpredictable just like that. At least she apologized, right?”

“I don’t know… I thought about it all night and… I don’t know Mel… I always thought she was wrong and thought I deserved an apology but I don’t know if that was what I needed…” Melissa was caught off guard too because she also thought that was what Ali had wanted all along.

“Anyway, yeah, Thompson was weird as always. If you could tell Ashlyn thanks?” Ali said in a rather quarry tone.

“Of course,” Melissa smiled. She was just glad that her two good friends didn’t exactly hate each other.

New Year’s came much quicker. The year couldn’t have been better for Ash and she couldn’t have ended any better either.

“Okay, you have thirty seconds to get my clothes off, and exactly four minutes to make me come,” the short blonde said as she could hardly keep her eyes opened as Ashlyn’s lips roamed her body while her hand lingered right above her center over her black Victoria Secrete underwear.

“What? So that your boyfriend—”

“We’re on a break. I told you— mmmmmh,” she breathed into Ash’s ear.

“Well, in that case, I need exactly 15 seconds to make you come so you can do the math,” Ash said between her kisses with a smirk across her face. And at this rate Rachel—the shorter blonde— was breathing and grabbing her arms, it was going to take less.

“That’s four times sixty…mmmmmm,” she moaned as Ash had taken her bra off and was sucking on her nipple.

“Sixty and… Mmmmm, that’s 240 seconds and that’s—” Rachel let out a moan as threw her head back. If there was a five minutes timer on right now, it had taken exactly 12 seconds for Ash to get the girl’s dress and bra off and it took her exactly 10 seconds after that for Ash to get Rachel to her climax.

“Oh fuck Ash, just like that—” Rachel couldn’t finish her sentence. Ash was leaving kiss trails on her body, nipping and sucking on Rachel’s nipples and working her fingers. It was almost as if her fingers were a remote control to Rachel’s body. Every time Ash curled her finger tightly up against her spot, Rachel’s back would arch and bit her lips. The harder, faster, and deeper Ash went inside of Rachel, Rachel’s breathing became deeper, longer, and louder. Ash gave no chance for Rachel to come down from her high.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit! Ash, uhhhhhhh,” Rachel’s body was shuttering as she couldn’t keep her body from shaking from the orgasm. Boy, has she heard that Ashlyn Harris was good but this was just out of the world.

“Stop! I need a breather,” Rachel almost begged with the most satisfying smile on her face and pulled Ash’s face up to her face so that she could kiss her.

“We still have 2 minutes and 34 seconds, 33 seconds, 32 seconds—” Ash was cut off with a kiss.

“And, I have never felt like I’ve been having sex for days in that short amount of time,” Rachel smiled into her kiss, “You’re real good.”

“Well, that’s your break. You ready for this?” Ash didn’t give Rachel the time to respond as she made her way down to her center and started licking her clit nice and slow. Back of the car sex was always the best.

With almost three four weeks into 2016, Ash was already so busy. She was getting ready for another season with the Spirit and she was trying to finally catch up with people who she had wanted to meet up with but didn’t have time before her schedule got way too busy for the next NWSL season.

“So we still good for tomorrow?” Ash said on the phone.

 “Yeah, for sure. Hope you don’t mind but I’m bringing the kids with.” It was Tim Howard on the other line.

“Haha of course,” Ash replied.

“Yeah sorry, I have kid duty this weekend,” Tim said with a grunt.

“It’s fine don’t worry. Where do you wanna meet?”

“Alphonso?”

“Perfect! Can’t wait to see you guys,” Ash said and the two got off the phone.

The next morning, Ash got up and put a v-neck and a flannel on with a pair of grey jeans. She hadn’t seen Tim’s kids since they were little and she couldn’t wait to see them.

Ash arrived at Alponso’s first and was taken to a table as she told the waiter in the front Tim’s reservation. About fifteen minutes after, a waiter approached with Tim and his kids. Ash finally put her phone away and got up to give them a hug, only that it wasn’t Tim or his kids. It was Ali.

“Mr. Howard sends his best regards and his apologies that he can’t make it today but hopes that you guys enjoy your brunch and it’s his treat.” As soon as the waiter left, Ali’s phone buzzed and about two seconds latter, Ash’s phone buzzed. They both checked their phones and it was a text from Tim. Ali’s text read:

 

_Remember telling me that you haven’t been dating because you haven’t found anyone worth the time and chance? Well, she’s amazing. She’s worth the TIME and CHANCE and the best part? She loves kids. Ali, she’s a keeper and that coming from me means a lot. I hope you guys enjoy!_

 And Ash’s text read:

_Remember that special thing that I told you about at my retirement party? Well, you left even before I could introduce you to her that night. She’s great, she really is and her son Charlie? You’ll love him. Let me know how it goes!_

The two had been set up by Tim Howard. After the two had finished reading their texts from Tim, they slowly looked up and stood in front of their table in silence. Another silence rang between the two. Silence: something that should be almost an expected and comfortable thing between the two by now.

Ash couldn’t understand how they would always end up tangled into each other’s business. She just couldn’t understand it because she couldn’t have done it even if she tried.

“Well, umm that was… Tim,” Ash said as she pursed her lips together and lifted her phone up to show her where that came from.

“Umm, yeah,” Ali just nodded awkwardly.

“Um… I can tell Tim that something came up. I’m sure you don’t want to be here,” Ash just nodded and started to walks passed Ali when Ali turned around and called her out.

“Or, we just enjoy the free brunch?” Ali said really quickly.

“Huh?” Ash had actually missed every single word because Ali was mumbling and she said it way too fast.

“Nothing, it’s fine,” Ali felt really stupid. _Of course she still hates me. What was I thinking?!_

As Ali was about to walk away too, Ash was thinking really quick. _Do I ask her “what” one more time or do I just let her go?_ Although they hadn’t exactly been on each other’s good side, Ash was really starting to think that Ali wasn’t that bad after all and if she was friends with Phil and Melissa then, she must be somewhat decent right? She said what the fuck and just went for it.

“No, I just didn’t hear you because you were mumbling and you said it all so fast,” Ash clarified her “huh.”

“Oh… I just said, might as well take him up on the free brunch. I mean, it’s fine if you have some—,” Ali still mumbled but it was understandable.

“No, I don’t. Sounds like a good idea. Tim’s got enough cash in his pocket, I’m sure,” Ash joked to lighten the mood a little and walked back to her original seat.

 _Oh gosh, this is going to be really awkward_ Ali thought to herself. _Ugh, Ali Krieger, what did you do?!_

The nervousness and the rapid thinking wasn’t much different in Ash’s head. _Shit. Shit. Shit. What do we even talk about._

“Hi guys, so what would you ladies like?” The waitress asked.

“The usual,” Ash said as she and the waitress both recognized each other.

“Okay, and you?” The waiter asked as she turned towards Ali.

“The usual as well,” just so happened that Ali and Ash both knew the waitress.

“All right, anything to drink?”

“Orange juice, please,” Ali replied.

“Chocolate milk,” Ash replied with a smile.

The waitress left and Ash could feel the silence coming so she quickly beat it to it, “So you come her often I guess?” Ash asked as she opened her napkin and placed it on her knees.

“Yeah, well Charlie and I come here every Sunday for brunch. So, I’ll be back here tomorrow, again,” Ali laughed at the thought. That’s when Ash realized that it was the second time she had ever heard Ali laugh and see a genuine smile on her face. She looked pretty. “How about you?”

“Yes and no. I know Sally,” Ash pointed at their waitress who was getting their drinks and this got a little wary look from Ali as if Ash was trying to imply something when she said, “I know Sally.”

Ash caught on quickly and broke into a quick laughter before she corrected whatever thought was going through Ali’s mind. “Oh, no, no, no. Not like that. She’s one of the girls my foundation helps out. I helped her find a job here. I actually haven’t been here since the day you ditched—” Ash stopped immediately when she realized what she was going to say.

Ali caught on to it and things went back to being really awkward. There was that silence again. Ali was just fiddling with her fork while Ash just pursed her lips and kept drinking her water. “I’m sorry. If you think it’s awkward then we can go,” Ash finally said something.

“Sorry, no. It’s not that,” Ali took a deep breath first. “I just… wanted to say that I’m sorry and thank you,” Ali finally let it out and had a small smile on her face.

“Thank you?” Ash was a little confused by the thank you.

“I never thanked you properly for looking after Charlie that night or the whole Thompson thing at Tim’s…” Ali’s voice trailed away into the thin air as she finished her sentence. It was odd that she was finding this courage to apologize to Ashlyn and thank her, the one person she despised the past few months.

Ash could hear the sincerity in Ali’s voice and she could also sense the S.O.S. Ali was sending her way to make this situation a little less awkward. Ash’s intentions weren’t to humiliate Ali, ever. If anything, she just wanted Ali to see what Charlie was growing up with or more like without. That was all Ashlyn ever really wanted of Ali. Seeing this side of Ali and how different this Ali was compared to the work-hungry and platonic person she remembered Ali as, Ash was took the matter to her own hands.

“Hey, I know we got off the wrong foot. I was wrong and you were wrong and we’re both sorry so what if we say we start fresh?” It sounded more like an offer than a suggestion.

Ali just smiled and nodded. “Hi, I’m Ashlyn Harris. And you are?” Ash said as she held out her hand in front of Ali.

“Haha, really? Is this necessary?” Ali asked.

Ash just shrugged and smiled and Ali gave in. “Hi, I’m Ali Krieger.”

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you Ali,” they shook hands and that’s when the food came.

“Perfect timing,” Ash said as Sally placed their food in front of them “So, Ali, what do you do?” Ash asked as she took a big bite of her avocado bacon omelet.

“Well, I’m the hostess for Sports Hour? I don’t know if you’ve heard but it’s pretty popular among people who like sports,” Ali said without much sass or attitude, just playing along with Ash.

“Ohhhh yeah, I was on that show once. I think you might have interviewed me or something, but we weren’t friends then,” Ash delivered along with a chuckle.

“Oh, is that what we are now, friends after one meal?” Ali asked suddenly in a serious tone.

“Well, I mean…” Ash was suddenly caught off guard and she definitely felt as if she underestimated the situation and got too comfortable. Ash was stuttering and Ali’s face was dead serious at the moment. She really fucked it up, she thought.

“No, I mean we're aquain—” That’s when Ali cracked up.

“Hahaha, you should see your face!” Ali had tears in her eyes.

“Are you serious?!” Ash said in an annoyed but relieved way.

“Yeah, that’s for screwing my date that night,” Ali said, still laughing.

“Okay, you were being VERY unprofessional by making me wait EXACTLY here, at this restaurant, for an hour and half!” Ash was going to win this argument.

“I’m sorry but I really had to be somewhere and didn’t have the time to think about that,” Ali confessed.

“Oh, yeah? Like what?” Ash questioned wondering how good of an excuse this was going to be.

It was an embarrassing thing for Ali to even share it with anyone but it was going to be more embarrassing and sound crazy to Ash. Ali hesitated a little then she started spoke. “Well, I remembered that Charlie had his little school play that day. I know I’m a horrible mom who forgot his son’s play date and scheduled a meeting. And, I won’t lie that it was easier to ditch because it was you,” Ali felt a little guilty admitting to it, “But thinking about it now, I would have ditched, regardless of who it might have been.” Ali wasn’t lying. By then, Ali had really started to see things and wonder, things she didn’t really notice before.

Ash listened carefully and she didn’t speak right after Ali had finished. Ash just sat there and started nodding first, trying to figure out what to say. “In that case, I apologize I screwed your date that night. I find nothing more professional than a person knowing their priorities,” Ash smiled. “Why didn’t you just say that?” Ash asked out of curiosity.

“Right, because that would have been so fitting back then,” Ali was now being very sarcastic.

Ash just put both of her hands up, “Okay, okay, no need to sass. I understand,” and she laughed. They both laughed and that laugh was much more than what they were talking about. They were laughing at how weirdly twisted their paths have come to cross one another’s.

“Phil was telling me how awkward our interview was,” Ash told Ali as she chuckled.

“I think even a child would have been able to note that,” Ali said shyly.

“Speaking of child,” Ash was very careful about what she was about to say next. She hesitated a little bit and Ali picked up on the queue.

“He’s good. He’s really good actually. We started going to cooking classes together and I think he really enjoys it. He was trying to make something out of peanut butter, jelly, carrots, salt, and pepper but that didn’t go too well,” Ali confessed because she told him that it tasted fantastic.

“Haha, your little chief there, huh?” Ash responded with a laugh as well.

“Well, got a long way to but something like that,” Ali smiled even more just thinking about how horrible the thing tasted.

Ash then suddenly remembered something. While she didn’t know if it was appropriate or even a good idea but something told her that she should ask anyway. “Hey Ali?” Ash brought up carefully again.

“Yeah?”

“Well, so my niece is coming to visit me next weekend and she actually knows Charlie because they went to the same school back when you guys lived in Cali and I was wondering maybe Charlie would like to join us? We’re going over to our family cabin in Virginia,” Ash was waiting for the rejection.

“Sure, I think he’d really like that. We haven’t gone out to the woods since he was like super little,” Ali responded with a smile and this really surprised Ash for two reasons. One, Ali easily agreed to come and join them for the trip. Two, _did she say “we”? Does this mean that she’s coming too?_ Ash didn’t want to ask more questions so she just nodded.

“All right great. Well, look at this,” Ash said as she reached down to check the time on her watch. “Time flies when you’re not fighting and arguing?” Ash was being sarcastically funny.

“Mhm, you bet,” Ali replied as she took a sip of her orange juice.

“I actually have to get going for a photo shoot. But, say you come by to my apartment Friday afternoon and we can take my car and drive over?” Ash said as she slowly got up.

“Sure,” Ali replied.

“And you don’t have to worry about food or bedding stuff. There are things in the cabin I think. Maybe swimming suits? We just got a jaccuzzi installed so, the kids might like that,” Ash informed her.

“Sounds good,” Ali smiled.

Ash then walked over to Ali and out of habit, she helped her with her coat. Mannerism was something that was second nature to Ashlyn and now Ali was starting to see the good in Ash and realize that even her intentions in the beginning weren’t malice.

“Thanks,” Ali said.

“You’re welcome. I had fun today, getting to know _you_ , Ali,” Ash smiled genuinely as she emphasized the “you.”

“Me too. I’m sure Charlie won’t be able to sleep for the whole week when I tell him about the trip with you. As much as I hate to feed your ego and confidence, he kind of worships you,” Ali admitted.

“Haha, okay now,” Ash said modestly but it soon turned into a very cocky yet, joking tone, “We all knew that much,” Ash finished off. Ali just rolled her eyes and smiled back at the blonde and the two walked out of Alphonso’s.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally going somewhere with it? ;)


	10. It's cold?

“Hey, what’s up?” Ash said as she picked up her phone.

“So, there’s a slight complication…”

“Complication?”

“Yeah, I didn’t realize that you were to call the pet shop at least two days before you leave your dog for overnights and now we’re kind of stuck with Boxer.” It was Ali on the other line. It was Friday afternoon and she figured she could just drop Boxer over at the vet on her way to Ash’s but apparently that wasn’t how things worked; to be fair, she had never done this before.

“Haha, you can bring him over with. My grandpa got the fence up finally because of our dog last summer so, there should be plenty of space for him to run around and we have other dog toys there too,” Ash told her Ali who seemed really troubled by this dog situation.

“You sure?” Ali asked again because it was no joke to have a dog around, especially a German Sheppard.

“Of course, it’s fine. So now that’s figured, I’ll see you guys soon?”

“Yup, we’ll be there in about half an hour,” Ali replied.

“Alright, drive safe,” Ash said and she hung up.

“CHARLIEEEE!” Alice ran over and hugged the boy before he could even set his foot into Ash’s. Alice’s trip was a little treat for Chris and Heather. Chris was telling Ash how Heather and him haven’t had much quality time recently and Ash had invited them over while offering to watch over Alice. And as an act of appreciation of having her for two months at their house while she was off, she had booked them into a ski resort in Maine.

“ALICE!” The two youngsters were hugging and jumping; Ali told Charlie about spending the weekend with Ash but she purposely kept the part about Alice a secret.

“Aw, buddy. I’m about to get a little sad. I don’t get a hi?” Ash said as if she was hurt and crossed her arms.

“ASH! I missed you!” Charlie said as he ran over to give Ash a hug.

“Haha, I missed you too. Goodness, you’re so big!” Ash hadn’t seen him for quite some time.

“I know. I’m getting strong too!” Charlie said as he flexed his arms.

“Haha, I can see. Where’s your Mama?” Ash asked as it was just him through the door.

“She’s coming with Boxer. Alice, let me show you my new toy!” As much as Charlie missed Ash, he was way too carried away by the fact that Alice was there and the two kids went off to the living room.

“You two stay out of trouble! I’m going to go help your Mama with stuff,” Ash shouted behind her back as she went out to the hallway and she saw a struggling Ali.

“Need some help?” Ash chuckled as she went to get the bags from Ali who was also trying to get Boxer under control.

“Uh, yes please?” Ali was almost begging.

“Here, let me take the bags,” Ash took the two duffle bags from Ali.

“Thanks,” Ali replied as she fixed her head and tightened Boxer’s leash.

“Also, you didn’t have to bring all this up. I mean, we have to take it all back down anyway,” Ash said and this got a frustrated look from Ali.

“Aw shit, you’re totally right,” Ali said with a sigh.

“Haha, it’s fine. I can help you down with it. Alice and I have our things already in my car.”  The four of them hung out at Ash’s a little longer while Ash prepared snacks for the ride. Boxer also seemed to really get along very well with the new faces. He seemed to have found his spot right next to Ash, perhaps it was all the salami she had been feeding him. For Ali, this was all new. She hadn’t gone on a trip with Charlie for almost three four years and she had never gone on a trip with a friend of Charlie’s. And things were actually going pretty well. Alice had remembered Ali from all the sports news that Chris watched and this gave Charlie a new impression of his mother. He had never realized how famous his mother really was; the other children at school didn’t really care much about sports so they didn’t recognize her.

“All right, things are all set. Should we get going?” Ash said as she put the snacks into a cooler bag.

“Yup,” Ali smiled and turned to the kids, “All right, you guys ready?”

“YES!” Both of the kids said in unison.

The adults laughed at their cuteness and headed down. When they got to the garage Ash helped Ali move Charlie’s carseat onto Ash’s car and helped Boxer set up in the backseat.

“They have those things?” Ali asked amazed at the dog seatbelt Ash was putting Boxer into.

“Haha they have things for everything,” Ash said as she settled the two kids and Boxer in the backseat and headed over to the driver seat.

“I should probably get one. Shouldn’t I?” Ali said as she got settled in the passenger seat.

“You can actually take that one. I’ve had it because of our dog but he’s over with my grandparents so,” Ash replied as she turned around to reverse out of her parking spot.

“Thanks. Although now, I’m worried if we’ll ever get anywhere with me trying to put him into that thing,” Ali laughed as she looked back at the complicated thing with all the lines and loops. “But it sure does look safe.”

The drive took about two hours. The weather wa just perfect and the kids were busy talking to each other which was the best movie in the whole wide world, probably an impossible thing to come to a consensus. Ash took glances of the kids through her rear mirror and she was laughing at how cute they were, bickering back and forth. Soon, Boxer was part of the decision making process as the two of them started asking the dog what he thought. Ali and Ash just shook their heads and laughed.

When they got to Ash’s family cabin, Ali was actually very surprised by the modesty of the cabin. She knew that Ash’s family was pretty well off. Not just because of Ash’s success but Ashlyn’s father was one of the board members for a very well known oil company. And Ash could tell that Ali was surprised so she budged in as she carried the stuff into the house.

“Why? Not what you expected?” Ash chuckled.

“It’s so…”

“Modest?” Ash gave Ali a look and smiled.

“I mean, sorry, no I just—” Ali felt a little embarrassed for judging.

“Haha, don't’ sweat it. People are always surprised but my dad wanted to build one that his family used to go to when they were young. It got burnt down due to a forest fire but, don’t worry. You haven’t seen the inside. You’ll think I grew up spoiled as ever but I promise you, I didn’t,” Ash informed her as she went first to open the door.

“Well, welcome to the Harris Cabin,” Ash said she dropped the bags in her hands on the ground. However, the only person who was admiring the place was Ali as the kids were busying jumping on the couch with Boxer who seemed to have gotten to be all excited as well.

“Wow,” was all Ali could let out, as she looked around amazed at the interior of the cabin. Mr. Harris had everything made of oak with a nice contemporary touch with the kitchen island counter, fireplace and a fire stove in the middle of the cabin and with a nice big glass window wall.

“I told you, the outside was all a disguise,” Ash joked as she laid her hand on Ali’s shoulder and walked passed her to join the kids.

“Kids, kids, kids, especially you princess,” Ash said as she pointed at Alice and grabbed her and put her over her shoulder like a potato sack. “Should know not to jump on the couch, there are way too many dangerous things you can fall onto, okay?”

“Okay!” The kids both yelled and Ash let Alice down and perhaps she expected too much from the kids, the instant she let Alice down, the two kids were off to one of the rooms and she could hear them jumping on the bed.

“My God…,” Ash said more to herself and that’s when Ali walked over this time and laughed at the blonde.

“What did you expect?”

“I guess… At least they’re not going to accidentally and chip their faces on the chairs or burn themselves accidently because of fire stove…” Ash said.

“So, I know you said don’t being anything but, I figured the least I can do was cook dinner?” Ali said as she pulled out another ice cooler bag from one of her duffle bag.

“Oh yeah? What’s for dinner?” Ash asked with a smile across her face, surprised how prepared Ali was; she was really getting to know a new Ali and it was starting to grow on her.

“Well, I didn’t know if either one of you guys were allergic to shrimp so I brought steak as well for fajitas. That okay?” Ali said as they walked into the kitchen and unzipped the bag to full out two big zip bags of steak and shrimp.

“Holy shit Ali! That’s like enough to feed an army! That’s what made that bag heavy!” Ash was taken away by the two bags of food. She was used to lifting so she could easily tell that there was about five to six pounds of just meat and shrimp.

“Haha, we are here for two and a half days. I’m sure we can find some use for it. Plus, you’re an athlete don’t you guys like eat a whole horse every meal?” Ali just shook her head as she took out the vegetables and what not to get dinner ready.

“I guess but that’s just a lot,” her eyes were still fixated on the growing pile of food on the table that Ali was pulling out from her duffle bag. Ash was so distracted by it that she couldn’t hear Ali practically yelling at her.

“Ash! This is the food you were talking about?!” Ali shouted as she opened a cabinet that was full of instant noodles, pasta, rice, mac n’ cheese, pasta sauce, canned soup, you just name it.

“What? That’s the whole point of camping,” Ash shrugged her shoulders and while she was guilty, it was true. When do you ever get to get canned and ready made stuff unless you were away from home?

“I can’t believe this was what you called—” Ali was going through the fridge and freeze to find more frozen breakfast, lunch, and dinners and rows and rows of beers, orange juice, and other chasers considering the amount of vodka that was sitting in the freezer.

But before Ali could say another word, Ash had dashed away from the kitchen to join the kids, “I can’t hear you!”

“Gosh, came here with three kids…” Ali just shook her heard and went back to getting dinner ready.

About two hours later, the food was finally ready so Ali started setting the table. While she was getting things ready for dinner, she realized how quiet it was in the house. Having seen Charlie and Alice be around one another for the past few hours, it seemed a little too quiet so she decided to around the house to see where they were. Ali called out for Alice, Charlie, and Ash but neither one of them answered and as Ali was about to call Ash’s phone that’s when she saw the trio and Boxer out in the back yard covered in snow. The kids were on top of Ashlyn and Boxer was licking the life out of Ash’s face. For a moment, Ali felt right at home. She didn’t know what it was but her heart went warm and she just unconsciously crossed her arm and stared out the big glass window with a smile across her face.

It must have been about five or so minutes when, Ali realized that dinner was ready. She opened the slide door and yelled out. “Dinner’s ready!” And that’s when she heard the three of them and Boxer get all excited. She then saw Ash turn into a hulk and dumped the kids on top of her into a file of fresh snow and ran towards her.

“Last one inside is the rotten egg!” Ash yelled and immediately, the kids tried to fight their way out of the pile of snow and started running towards the door.

“HAHA you’re the rotten egg!” Alice yelled and laughed at Charlie who was busying trying to get snow off his clothes that he was still outside but Charlie wasn’t even fazed.

“Nope! I’m not. Boxer is! He’s still there!” Charlie said confidently.

And what could have been like a silly thing for Charlie to say, Alice just laughed out loud with her fingers pointing at Boxer who was still jumping around in the snow and yelled, “HAHA YOU’RE A ROTTEN EGG!” This got a good laugh and a headshake from Ash and Ali. Ash actually had to go back out to bring Boxer back because he was having way too much fun.

The kids actually got changed and showered before dinner because they were way too dirty, according to Ali. Ash tried to make a case that it was just fresh snow and even poop from last summer would be too frozen to be dirty and that definitely didn’t help Ash make a case.

“Wow, that was great Ali!” Ash said as she patted her stomach with one hand and helped Alice wipe her face from all the “fatitas.” None of them ended up being allergic to anything so there was a great deal of leftovers left.

“Princess, look at that face of yours. You look…” Ash tried to wipe her face with just one hand but the mess was way too big so she got herself up and helped Alice properly.

“Pretty?” Alice finished Ash’s sentence for her with a big grin on her face.

“Haha, right. Of course.” Ash couldn’t not smile at the cuteness as she placed a kiss on Alice’s face.

“It was so yummy Ms. Ali!” Alice told Ali.

“Yeah mommy, it tastes almost like the one at the cooking class!” Charlie blurted out innocently.

Ash then turned around and was about to say something cheeky but Ali beat her to it before she could, “I don’t need another word from you Ashlyn,” Ali said.

“Wasn’t going to,” Ash said innocently while she had this stupid grin on her face.

The kids were pretty helpful with putting away the dinner plates and there wasn’t really much to clean once they got everything in the dishwasher. Ash had volunteered to clean the pots and pans used for the cooking while Ali took the kids to brush their teeth and get ready for a movie. Half an hour later, everyone gathered in the living room where Ash and the kids had already made a nice blanket fort for a movie. Knowing that there was going to be a big debate on who gets to pick what movie, Ash had already picked a movie that the two might like and said that there wasn’t anything else so they had to just watch it. To the kids’ surprised, they both enjoyed it. It was Wreck-It Ralph.

It must have been all the traveling and running outside before dinner that tired the two, but to be fair, it was way past their bed time. The kids had drifted off to sleep and Ash and Ali both wiggled their way out of each kid’s side and tiptoed to the kitchen for some grownup time.

“You really tired them out outside today,” Ali said to Ash who was grabbing two glasses and a bottle of wine.

“Well, let’s hope that they don’t get tired of doing that because there’s really not much to do other than to play in snow here,” Ash joked as she opened the bottle. “I was thinking about taking you guys ice fishing tomorrow. It’s a nice walk out to the lake and if we’re lucky, we might even see a moose,” Ash said all excited, moving her eyebrows up and down as she now poured both of them a glass of wine.

“Sounds good. I’m sure Charlie would like it,” Ali smiled and took a sip of her wine. Then, Ali let out a really loud sigh.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just nice,” Ali said.

“Haha and you let out a sigh?” Ash chuckled as she spun her wine around in her cup.

“It was a nice sigh. I don’t think I thought about work or anything else other than just doing what I am doing since we got here and that has been awhile,” Ali said in a rather content voice.

“Yeah?” Ash asked.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s just nice to away from the city for Charlie as well,” Ali admitted. There was a little bit of guilt in her voice that Ash caught on.

“We all have jobs and things like this aren’t that easy to prepare for.” This was Ash’s way of reassuring her.

The two talked a little longer by the kitchen counter before they made their way back to the living room where the kids were; it was getting cold in the kitchen so they got comfortable by the fire with the kids.

Ali by Charlie, Ash by Alice, and Charlie and Alice in between Ash and Ali, it was a rather good-looking picture.

“So, why are you single?” Ash asked casually, even though there was much implied, as she took a sip from her glass.

“Why am I single “single” or why doesn’t Charlie have a father?” Ali chuckled knowing exactly what Ash was trying to ask.

“Both?” Ash chuckled back as she sensed that it might have not been too serious of a question.

“Well, you’re going to hate me more but… I actually wanted a kid. I wasn’t getting any younger and I haven’t met anyone who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and I was ready to have a kid or I guess you would say that I _thought_ I was ready to have a kid… My best friend is an OBGYN and one day I had these really bad cramps so I went to see her. She ran some test and later told me that there was something wrong and that things could get bad that I wouldn’t be able to have kids. And when she told me that, I guess I freaked out and I was worried because I had always wanted kids. So, I managed to work things out and have Charlie…” Ali was now staring at her half filled wine glass and Ash was just waiting patiently for Ali.

“I was being selfish but I’m not sorry because he’s the best thing that has happened to me,” Ali said as she stroked Charlie’s face and brushed his front bangs to a side. Ash could see the pool of tears forming in Ali’s eyes. “I’ve done a lot of bad things and the worst thing is that I wasn’t a good mother but I’m working on that. I just… yeah. I’m working on that,” Ali said with a small smile on her face and wiped her tears as she faced Ash.

Ali was actually surprised to see a smiling Ash who was looking at her with rather much respect and like a proud mother. “What?” Ali asked quizzically.

“You’re doing a great job. He loves you and he really cares about you Ali,” now Ash was looking down at a sleeping Charlie with a big smile. “He couldn’t stop talking about all the things he had done with you like making chocolate pancakes for breakfast or going to interviews with you –he was telling me how much fun he had with Pinoe but it’s Pinoe and she’s a child herself— and wanna let you in on a little secret?” Ash said with a goofy smile.

“What?”

“I knew he loved you and cared about you and had the biggest heart before today but today while we were outside, word for word from his mouth were, ‘Mama is still trying to get this cooking thing so even if it isn’t like super duper yummy, tell her is it,’” Ash told Ali with a really proud smile. “Ali, you raised him well and you still are raising hime well.”

Ali had tears running down her face. She couldn’t believe how blessed she was to have such an angel as her son and who understood her more than she did and was protecting her even without her knowing. She kissed the top of his head and turned to Ash, “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Ash said gladly as she raised her glass and drank to the perfect night she had had in a very long time that didn’t require naked bodies and too much booze.


	11. It could be fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while and it's short! I've been busy (family drama) but I'm working on it! I promise. Enjoy! :)

“You guys ready?” Ash said as she held on to two small fish poles.

“YES!” Alice and Charlie both yelled in unison. The group had made their way to the lake after breakfast for ice fishing. Ash woke up early to get some snacks, coffee, hot chocolate, and lots of portable hot packs to keep them warm. Once they got to the lake, even before Ash could direct the group where the best spot was, Alice had ran over to the spot near the big pine tree and pointed at the ice below here. Ash then got her little drill and made a hole.

Ash made three holes, two for the kids and one for herself; Ali had volunteered to just watch, as she wasn’t a big fan of live fish. Ash showed the kids that they should dip their fishing line in and out of the hole every once in a while so that their fake worms would look like their alive to the fish. After a real quick crash course on fishing –Alice seemed to be bored because she already knew all this since this wasn’t her first time going ice fishing— Ash left the kids and joined Ali who was sitting by the “adult hole.”

“You warm enough?” Ash asked with a smile as she got seated next to Ali.

“Yeah, it’s not too bad at all. The sun’s out and I feel like I could lose the coat actually,” Ali responded. The weather was really nice and it was a relief because Ash thought with all the snow the other day, it would be too cold for the kids to be out. For was seemed like twenty minutes felt like two hours to the kids. It wasn’t long before Alice and Charlie ditched their fishing rods and just went running on the lake. Ash yelled out and made sure they stay within a certain area just in case the lake wasn’t fully frozen and they agreed. In no time, Alice and Charlie were bringing in snow from the lakeshore onto the ice to start building a snowman.

“Haha, I’m impressed that they actually stayed put and quiet for that long,” Ali commented.

“Same. I don’t think I’ve seen Alice that still while ice fishing,” Ash laughed. “Coffee?” Ash offered as she pulled out a thermal bottle.

“Yes, please,” Ali smiled. The four of them stayed out on the ice for about another three hours. The kids didn’t seem to mind just rolling around and building and caving pictures on the frozen lake. Ali and Ash caught up a little more and they were definitely getting to know each other more.

“So, do get that a lot? Like people trying to get onto you for being Ashlyn ‘Harris?’” Ali asked.

“I mean yes and no?” Ash said with a smile and one eyebrow up.

“What do you mean?” Ali was curious because Ash was rich, famous, and the truth was, she was definitely easy on the eyes as well.

“Like, I think people are curious to what the life of a millionaire’s daughter is and they all enjoy the night, if you know what I mean,” Ash implied with a laugh and a look which only got Ali to chuckle and shake her head. “But I think they all realize that there really isn’t much. My parents are great and I can say that without their help with sending me to summer camps and paying for gears when I was younger, I wouldn’t be here today. And they’ve always respected who I am and what I want and do. So, when we realized that I was actually good at soccer and I wanted to make a career out of it, they made sure that I understood that their role as financial supporters as parents would end once I left for college. It definitely helped that I had a full ride and that’s not to say that it was like forced or anything. I agreed with them and found that to be the right thing. Like, when Chris went to school, he took a loan from my father,” Ash laughed at the thought of that but that’s just how her parents were: they didn’t believe in free ride and they were very clear on what was considered help and what was considered and easy way around.

“What’s the difference from taking one from the bank?” Ali asked a little confused.

“Well, the interest rate is lower but, it’s basically the same idea,” Ash answered.

“Wow,” Ali was surprised.

“Haha but anyway, my parents made sure Chris and I don’t get a penny without us earning it. Once I started pro and was looking for a team, I couch surfed from house to house and my parents took no shame in letting their friends and family know that that was what I was doing. It was hard, I mean I guess others could have turned for help but to me I knew they would say no and most importantly, that wasn’t how we were raised so it didn’t even occur to me as an option. I mean the penthouse that I’m at? I just moved in last year and everything in the house is kind of from all the different sponsors. I’m paying mortgage too, you know?” Ash admitted and this got another surprised look from Ali. “I mean I’m definitely lucky because the car I got from Jeep as part of my contract but yeah, I’ve had my fair share of time with things. I've been benched, I've been unemployed, I was no one for a very long time. I’ve only been with the USWNT for the last few years after Hope retired and only now am I proving myself. It’s been a long way. I climbed up here and nothing was easy.”

“I didn’t know. I’m sorry,” Ali said quietly as she reflected on the blonde. She felt a little embarrassed that she had judged Ash like all the other people.

“Haha don’t be sorry. You couldn’t have known. I don’t talk about it with people because no matter how much I try to explain, they’ll always think that there is no way a James Harris the millionaire would ever let his USWNT goalie daughter to be raised like that. And, I can’t force them to accept it either,” Ash was just smiling at Ali who was not nodding in some understanding. Ash’s story got Ali thinking a lot that she hadn’t realized the she was done. Ash on the other hand just enjoyed what was in front of her. It was so peaceful and she hadn’t realized how pretty Ali looked. There wasn’t anything fancy that made her standout but it was Ali’s messy bun, her kaki down jacket, her messy purple with a shade of pink scarf around her neck, her pair of brown UGGS, and her thermal Nike tights. It was just the simplicity of beauty.

“Anyway enough of me. What’s your story?” Ash broke Ali’s train of thoughts.

“Huh?” Ali said as she didn’t hear what Ash said.

“I said enough of me, what’s your story?” Ash repeated with a smile.

“Well, I’m not—” Then she was interrupted by a loud cry. Both adults turned around towards the cry but they couldn’t see anything. They couldn’t see Charlie or Alice but the cry just got louder and agonizing.


	12. Professionals go unnoticed

Ali and Ashlyn ran over as quickly as they could over to where the sound was coming from. As they turned around the corner of the lake with the big rock they saw a crying Charlie and Alice with teary eyes who didn’t know how to quite deal with the situation.

            “Aunt Ash! I promise, I didn’t do anything! Charlie fell off the tree all by himself!” Not that anyone was blaming her but she felt as if the two adults were thinking that maybe she might have played a roll in this. Ali immediately ran over to Charlie and attended to him as Ash went over to Alice to assure her that it wasn’t her fault and that no one was blaming her.

            “Shhhhh. It’s going to be okay baby,” Ali said as she tried to calm her son who was crying and hold his hand. It was more of a sob now that his mother was there but Ali knew that it was bad when she saw a swollen spot on his forearm and it was probably broken. Ash had ran over to Charlie after she was able to calm Alice.

            Ali gave Ashlyn a look as Ash took a knee next to Charlie. Ashlyn just nodded and put on a smile before she turned to attend to Charlie. “Alright buddy, let me take a look. Believe it or not, I studies sports medicine in school and I know a thing or two about stuff like this,” Ash said as she slowly lifted Charlie’s arm. Charlie didn’t even fight he was a real champ. It also showed how much he trusted her. As he cringed at Ash’s slight touch, Ash ran her hand over the injured area and she looked at it. She was no doctor but her time as a sports trainer during her offseasons definitely helped. It was definitely broken, if not, it was a really bad fracture.

            “All right, we’re going to have to take you to see a doctor so that they can make it better,” Ash said in a very convincing voice.

            “No! No! No! I don’t want to go!” Charlie was starting to get worked up again and the crying wouldn’t have helped much with keeping him still.

            Ali knew that Charlie didn’t like to go see the doctor at all so she jumped in. “Baby, if we don’t go then it might hurt more,” Ali said as she wiped Charlie’s tears and brushed his hair to one side.

            “No Mama! I don’t want to go back! I don’t want to go back home!” That’s then both Ali and Ash realized that Charlie wasn’t crying so much because of the pain but because he knew that going to the doctor meant the trip was going to get cut short. Ali didn’t know quite how to respond to her little boy.

            “Hey, what if I promise you that if you go see the doctor, we’ll still spend time together. Alice isn’t going home for another few days so you’ll have plenty of time to hangout. Deal?” Ash offered as she got the boy’s attention.

            “You promise?” Charlie started to calm down a little.

            “Have I broken a promise with you?” Ash smiled and Charlie shook his head. “That’s right. Okay, Why don’t you stay here and I’ll go get the car,” Ash told Ali.

            “Okay,” Ali responded.

            “Alice, want to come with and help me out?” Ash said. Alice nodded and jogged over to grab Ash’s hand.

            It took Ashlyn a little longer to get back to the lake because she knew that they wouldn’t be coming back to the cabin from the hospital so she threw everything in the back of the car along with getting Boxer; it wasn’t too much of a hassle because they really hadn’t unpacked up since they got to the cabin the night before.

            Ali was too busy trying to make sure that Charlie was okay that she didn’t even notice Boxer in the car. They four of them drove to the closest hospital and before they knew it Charlie was in surgery; luckily it wasn’t anything too serious but they doctor thought it would be better to puts few pins in to make sure the bones are aligned. While waiting for Charlie’s surgery to be done, Ali was finally able to put her mother-guard down and Ash could see the mother pacing and shaking. Ash approached her.

            “Hey, it’s okay. Come here. It’s going to be fine,” Ash said as she pulled Ali in for a hug and held her.

            “Oh my gosh… I just didn’t know what to do… I was so scared Ash…” The truth was that Ali was trying to stay strong for her son.

            “I know. And you know what? I think I had a broken bone or a fractured bone at least once a year. You’re lucky he’s not me,” Ash joked as she tried to comfort Ali. Ali let out a soft chuckle as she wiped her tears and she pulled away slightly so they were face to face.

            “Thanks. It’s kind of nice to have someone,” Ali confessed and smiled.

            While there was nothing implied when she said that, Ash felt the same warmth inside of her that Ali did the other night when she was looking out the window of the three of them playing in the snow. “You’re welcome,” Ash replied but they stayed a silent a little longer than expected looking into each other’s eyes and who knows for how much longer if it wasn’t for the doctor who came out of surgery.

            “Ms. Krieger?”

            “Yes, that’s me,” Ali said as let herself go from Ash’s embrace and the two women quickly turned towards the doctor.

            “Everything went well. He just needs to get a check up in about two weeks time and he should be good as gold. He might have to skip school next week because the pain might be a little more agitating but I don’t think I’ve met a kid who had a problem with that,” the doctor informed the two with a smile, “Your son will be just fine. I’ve prescribed some pain medication but you’ll have to cut the pill in half since he’s a little kid. You can stay the night if you want but he’s good to go as soon as his IV is done. He’ll most probably still be asleep but he’ll be up in few hours,” he also added.

            “Thank you doc,” Ali said in relief. She knew he was going to be okay but it’s always a relief to hear it from the doc again after the surgery.

            “All right then, we should get going. We should be back before five,” Ash said as she walked over towards Alice who was on the iPad with Ali.

            “Yeah but we have to go get our stuff and clean the cabin,” Ali reminded Ash.

            “Don’t worry about it. I brought your bags and Boxer is in the back of the car which you didn’t see,” Ash chuckled.

            “Oh my gosh, I really didn’t even notice him. Really?! He was in the back seat?!” Ali asked surprised.

            “Haha yeah. So, let’s get going,” Ash said as she got Alice’s attention and went to where Charlie was still getting his IV. When he was done, Ash carried him to her car and seated him in his car seat and the four of them headed back to D.C.

            “So, I was wondering, since I did promise Charlie, you guys want to spend tonight at my place? I mean, we’ll keep it low key I promise,” Ash brought up carefully.

            Ali thought about it for a moment. She thought it would be better if they went home so Charlie could get some rest but she was also very well assure of the tantrum he would be throwing if he woke up knowing that Ash and Alice weren’t there.

            “I know what you’re thinking,” Ash chuckled, “I promise, we’ll key it low key,” Ash convinced her as she gave her a wink.

            “Fine. No running, no jumping, no crazy things,” Ali warned Ash.

            “Haha, yeah, okay. I promise,” Ash agreed as she drove to her place.

            When they got to Ash’s place, they all got settled in. Ash had brought Charlie over to the guest room where Ali and the boy was staying while Alice and Boxer had no problem getting comfortable on the couch with Disney on; if Ash was wrapped around anyone’s finger it was Alice’s. The Harris family had a gathering at Ash’s one summer and Alice gave Ash the hardest time about having a “boring” T.V. which only got Ash to get the full cable T.V. package.

            As Ash and Ali came out of the guest room they were able to finally get a breather. “Wine?” Ash offered.

            “Yes, please. I could really use some,” Ali laughed a little as she shifted her focus to the T.V. and Alice and Boxer on the couch.

            “Here,” Ash said as she handed Ali the glass of wine.

            Ali just held out her hand for Ash to place the glass in her hand as her gaze was still fixated on the couch. “You know that’s going to be a problem right?” Ali said out of the blue.

            “Huh? What is?” Ash didn’t quite get it.

            “The whole couch thing. We finally got him to stay off the couch,” Ali confessed. She was talking about how Boxer was so comfortably snuggled next to Alice.

            “Oh, haha. That’s not my problem. I’m okay with dogs on my couch. And I am definitely not going to try and get him off with my niece that cute. You be my guest,” Ash said as she led her hand towards the living room, giving Ali all her blessing to do what she couldn’t. Ash knew that Ali wouldn’t do that. Ali wouldn’t have been able to because they were just too cute.

            “You suck. You know that?” Ali said as she turned around and gave Ash the stink eye.

            “Well, You’ve called me worse,” Ash chuckled, “Too soon?”

            “Ha. Ha. Very not funny, Ms. Harris,” Ali pretended to be offended. The truth was that the two were really getting along. Not only was Ali able to have fun in a very long time but she was able to have fun with her son, minus the broken arm. The two sat by the kitchen counter for another hour or so just talking about work and Ali’s program and her upcoming guests. It wasn’t until Ash’s phone notified her of an email that they realized how late it was.

            “Anyway, what do you guys want for dinner? I’m sure Charlie’s going to be starving when he wakes up? Oh, and no body will have to lie about anything because I’m an excellent chef,” Ash joked as she went to grab few pots and pans.

            “Wow, you’re really on a roll today aren’t you? I hope you don’t pick up your women like that,” Ali replied with a little bit of sassy advice as she took a sip of her wine and finished it before she poured herself another.

            “What? Chicks dig this stuff. YOU on the other hand, I hope don’t drink that much and talk with that much sass when you’re on a date,” Ash said.

            “Well, this isn’t a date so I can be sassy and I’m not drunk. You on the other hand, don’t know how to talk to women,” Ali said a little more flirtatiously.

            “Well, I’m not trying to pick up anyone here so it doesn’t matter,” Ash smirked thinking that she had showed up Ali.

            “I didn’t say anything about picking up anyone Ms. Harris, I said you don’t know how to talk to women,” Ali winked and sipped her wine. She wasn’t a communications and publicity major for nothing.

            “Oh, I see you trying to be smart, huh? What happened to no work this weekend?” Ash just shook her head with a smile on her face.

            Ali just shrugged, “I’m just trying to help you with your game so you wouldn’t embarrass yourself out there, you know?” Ali was definitely up to something. Whether it was the alcohol or the flow of the conversation, there was a sudden change in Ali’s demeanor and it was definitely not innocent, curiosity, or naïve. Ali was mad flirting with Ash and not just to “help” Ash with her game but almost as if she was interested in what Ash had up her sleeves.

            The two just stared at each other with sly smiles on their faces and as if that short brief silent moment was enough, the game was on. It was a test and Ash was not about to let some hotshot sports program hostess to think any less of her game. The wheels were during and the dice had been rolled.

            “You know what?” Ash said as she went back to getting the ingredients ready for dinner.

            “What?” Ali asked with a quizzical look and her one eyebrow raised.

            “Nothing. Let’s get dinner ready so the kids won’t starve,” Ash said as she went to the fridge and grabbed some bacon, onion, mushroom, and other stuff for cream spaghetti. Ash got busy with cutting the ingredients and Ali was actually really impressed with Ash’s cooking skills. For a professional athlete to know how to cook _normal_ people food. It must have been about half an hour later when a groggy and sleepy Charlie came walking out towards the living room; Alice and Boxer had fallen asleep on the couch awhile ago as well.

            “Mama?” Charlie called out in a wavering voice, worried that his Mama might not be there.

            “My goodness, hi baby! You’re up,” Ali responded immediately as she fast walked towards Charlie. While it was really upsetting and sad that he had a cast on, it was definitely one of the cutest thing she has seen: her little boy and his big cast on his arm.

            “I’m hungry,” Charlie said quietly.

            “Haha, of course you are. Ashlyn here is making spaghetti for us. You want something to drink?” Ali said as she picked the boy up and walked over to the kitchen.

            Ash was busy getting the food ready and only noticed the boy there when Ali got in her way to grab a glass of water. “Oh hey buddy! How are you feeling?” Ash asked as she walked over to the boy on the counter and cupping his face with her one free hand.

            Charlie just shrugged and said, “Can I play with Alice?”

            This got a chuckle from both Ali and Ash. Of course, that’s what he would ask. “Well, dinner’s almost ready so you can play with Alice after dinner but you can go wake her and Boxer up?” Ash said.

            “Okay!” Charlie said excitedly and he had totally forgotten about being hungry or the glass of water his mother was fetching him. On top of all that, he was trying to get off the counter but luckily, Ali made it over to him before he could hurt himself more. As Ali helped him off the counter, she place him of the ground carefully and warned him not to run or jump or play rough because if he did then they would have to go back for another big check up and it wouldn’t be fun at all. Charlie nodded and slowly walked over to wake the two sleepy heads on the bed.

            Dinner was ready soon and the four of them gathered around the dining table and enjoyed dinner. The kids were starving so it wasn’t much of a problem making them eat but what surprised Ali was Charlie.

            “Baby, you got to eat these too. You can’t just pick out the mushrooms. What if you eat the mushroom with the bacon and the noodle?” Ali said as she tried to get Charlie to eat something.

            “No Mama, I don’t like them. They’re weird,” Charlie said with a puppy face. It wasn’t that Charlie was a picky eater but he just wouldn’t eat mushrooms.

            Seeing this, Ash had an idea. “Wow, Alice you’re really eating a lot, huh? You’re going to be so strong and big! It’s probably all the mushrooms you’re eating too!” Ash said in a more exaggerating tone and this got Alice to eat more diligently, Alice was weak with getting compliments. “Well, since _Charlie_ doesn’t like them, I guess we’ll just have to give yours to Alice so she can be stronger and bigger!” As soon as Ash said that Alice started nodding frantically with a smile and Ash slowly started to reach over to Charlie’s plate and started forking all the mushrooms. However, as Ash was about to bring her fork with mushroom over to Alice, Charlie quickly grabbed Ash’s hand and her fork and put it right in his mouth and started chewing. There were two different reactions, one was of Ali who was just blown out of her mind and couldn’t believe what had just happened and another was Ash with a shit grin of victory.

            “What…?!” Ali said in a loud whisper, still unable to process what happened. “I’ve been trying FOREVER to get him to eat his mushrooms!”

            “It’s all about leveling with the kids,” Ash winked at Ali and took a sip of her water, “Who do you think got his one to eat broccoli?” Ash said with much pride as she motioned her head towards Alice who was busily eating her food.

            “Wow, no but seriously…. How is it Charlie?” Ali asked carefully.

            “I’m going to be stronger and more bigger!” Charlie had completely ignored Ali’s question because he was so excited about his new _mushroom_ _power_. Ali and Ash both laughed at the little boy. Soon dinner was done Ali offered to help clean after dinner. Ash told her not to worry but Ali insisted so Ash had kids duty. She helped Charlie take a quick shower without getting water in his cast and got him all ready for bed along with Alice. Ash had showered Alice so many times that it was a piece of cake to shower kids quickly before they started getting crazy, like an unplanned water fight.

After Ash had gotten the two ready, Alice and Charlie insisted on having a sleepover in the living room again so Ash got things ready. It actually wasn’t that hard to get the two buggers to bed since they were real beat and Charlie was being a real champ despite his broken arm; Ali had to come and help Charlie go to bed because he wouldn’t stop asking Ash if they could go ice-skating tomorrow and both of the adults knew that that was not an option. When they had finally gotten the kids settled, Ash and Ali moved their grownup conversation back to the kitchen as they got things organized in the kitchen.

            “Hot chocolate?” Ash said as she finished putting the last plate in the cabinet.

            “Sure,” Ali smiled. “Can’t really have those too often because of Charlie. He would just eat the whip cream on the top and would be bouncing off the walls the whole day,” Ali confessed and rolled her eyes.

            “Haha, I can only imagine. Here you go,” Ash said she handed Ali her cup of hot chocolate which had a semi-smiley face drawn with the whip cream.

            “And she’s creative,” Ali joked, making a face.

            “Of course, I’m well-rounded.”

            “Right…,” Ali laughed, “Thanks for dinner. That was actually really good, better than the ones you get at La Bistro,” Ali said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate and purposely not looking at Ashlyn knowing the cocky comment that would follow.

            “So, what do you say?”

            “Huh?”

            “I cooked a fabulous dinner, got your son to eat mushroom that even you couldn’t get him to eat –oh and he loves me— I washed him and got him ready for bed, AND he can’t stop asking about hanging out with me more. Oh, and I made you hot chocolate with a whip cream smiley face.”

            “So?” Ali said unfazed.

            “Don’t you think that’s good enough a reason for a girl to go on a date with me?” Ash said with a huge smile.

            “Ohhhhhh! Hahahaha, well, yeah sure if your usual pool of women that you pick out from is comprised of single mothers,” Ali said with a laugh.

            “So, that’s a yes?” Ash asked.

            “Yes what?”

            “Yes, you would go out with someone like that?”

            “I mean, sure. But how often do you come across people like that?” Ali said in almost a hopeless way.

            “I don’t know but you’re looking at one right now,” Ash said with a cocky smile.

            “Haha, you’re funny,” Ali chuckled as she took another sip of her hot chocolate.

            “Funny, because I’m asking you out right now and you’re totally oblivious about it or funny because you have a white mustache or both?” Ali looked up from her cup real quick with a look of disbelief and Ash just sat there with her million dollar smile, sipping away her hot chocolate. Ash definitely knew how to smooth talk her women and she was definitely interested in Ali, especially after the past two days.


	13. The Harris Date Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and good words y'all! I hope you enjoy this update as well but I have to say that unless I find some time this weekend, there won't be one until Monday or Tuesday. Happy Friday!

“Are you serious?” Ali was still in disbelief. She knew both of them had already had few drinks but she also realized that was almost two hours ago and neither of them had that many anyway.

            “I’m not about to have you judge my lady skills just based off our relationship because our track record is not really the greatest. You’re the pro here. You can't come to conclusion unless you have proof, right?” Ash said as she shrugged and gave Ali a knowing look.

            “Fine,” Ali answered without having much to disagree because Ash was right. She also realized that this was the competitive side of Ash who took it almost as a task to prove Ali something.

            “Alice leaves Tuesday so Tuesday evening? Or is that too soon for you to find someone to babysit Charlie?” Ash asked as she now got up to grab Ali’s and her cup to put it in the sink.

            “No, Tuesday is fine,” Ali answered again as she mentally went through the list of people she could ask to look after Charlie and that’s when she found one, or two, and she silently whispered, “Oh shit… this will be fun.”

            “YOU TWO WHAT?!” Melissa was wondering if she had heard something wrong. This was Ali AND Ashlyn who couldn’t stop saying shit about each other. Not only did Ali said that they spent the weekend together but she also was asking Melissa if she could babysit Charlie.

            “So that’s a no or a yes?” Ali pretended like she wasn’t fazed by Melissa’s reaction but she knew that she had to explain.

            “No, no, no no, you don’t get to just drop something like that on me and… that bitch! I called her today and she didn’t say a word!” Melissa was a little offended that Ash had slipped perhaps the biggest part about her weekend at the cabin.

            “It’s not a big deal, Tim set us up and we didn’t know and we decided to make good with each other and then she invited Charlie and I to hangout with her and Alice. That’s it,” Ali was still being casual as she browsed through the menu.

            Melissa suddenly snatched the menu out of Ali’s hand and made sure she had Ali’s attention, “No, you’re going to tell me everything and then, I’ll decide whether you two deserve to go on a date.”

            Ali gave Melissa a look but saw that she wasn’t going to be able to get out of this one so she gave in. “Fine, but first, it’s not like that.” Ali then proceeded to telling Melissa the whole story. Melissa listened carefully with frequent gasps and “aw’s” and “oh no’s” but by the time Ali was done telling her the story, Melissa was nodding.

            “Hmm so, she’s just trying to prove something, huh? Sounds like Ash,” Melissa commented.

            “Well, that’s what I’m saying. You wanted us to be friends so this is us being friends. So, can you or can you not look after Charlie? I do feel kind of bad because he does have a broken arm. Maybe I should just call it off,” Ali hesitated as she thought about the whole Charlie situation.

            “Ali, you deserve some grownup time. He’ll be fine. I’ll look after him ONLY because I like this whole idea about my two good friends not hating each other. I’m still upset at you AND her for keeping it from me for this long. It’s been two weeks almost!”

            “Okay, you make it sound like we were dating behind your back!” Ali chuckled as she shook her head.

            “Well, it kind of feels like that,” Melissa admitted but she was somewhat settled by then.

            “All right, well thanks. Maybe I should convince Barb that I should do a piece on Ashlyn Harris and her ways to her ladies,” Ali joked.

            “Ali, don't. Please don’t screw it up,” Melissa plead her with a look.

            “I’m joking! I’m no Kate Hudson in How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days!” Ali laughed at what her friend thought she might do.

            The two enjoyed he rest of their lunch while catching up on things. Melissa was kind of really curious about what this thing between the two meant but she figured she kept quiet before either one of them stopped entirely to tell her about anything, which was worse than knowing something about it.

            Tuesday came by sooner than expected and Ali was actually pretty excited. It might not be a “real” date but it had been a while since she had spent time with another grownup other than in her working environment. Melissa and Philip had come by to pick up Charlie and Ali was getting ready for Ash to pick her up at five.

            As Ali was finishing up her makeup, she heard the doorbell ring. She hurried ran over to the door and opened it. “Hi! If you could just—”

            “Before you say anything else, you’re going to have to change,” Ash said with a look of concern.

            “What?” Ali was slightly offended and confused as she spent quite some time deciding what to wear.

            “You’re going to have to change into something more casual. May I?” Ash asked as she motioned if she could come in.

            “Yeah… Of course,” Ali said puzzled as she opened the door a little wider for Ash to come in. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Ali was wearing a pencil skirt and a nice baby pink blouse.

            “It’s… not quite the attire for tonight,” Ash said with her hand on her lips as she got in her pensive mode. Ali then realized that Ash was being serious.

            “What? You said casual. How causal am I supposed to get? You’re in kaki dress pants with a white button up AND dress shoes. How is that any more casual then what I have on?!” Ali was kind of getting a little annoyed. She hasn’t been on dates lately but she sure knows that things haven’t changed that much.

            “Okay, then what should I wear?” Ali asked as she walked back towards her room with Ash following behind her. Ash didn’t even realize that she was following Ali into her bedroom until she walked right into Ali.

            “Seriously? You’re going to help me pick out my attire?” Ali asked in disbelief with Ash still looking serious in her pensive mode.

            “May I?” Ash asked again as she pointed towards Ali’s closet.

            _What is this girl?! Who is this girl?!_ Ali rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in the air, “Yeah sure, I guess.”

            Ash didn’t even catch the annoyance in Ali’s voice and went straight to Ali’s closet and went through her closet. There were plenty of clothes to pick from and Ash pick two three dresses and came over towards Ali. She then progressed to put the dresses in front of Ali to see which one would look appropriate for the _event_.

            “Okay, this one,” Ash said as she handed Ali the navy sleeveless dress that was on the borderline of casual and formal.

            “Really? This is more casual than what I’m wearing?” Ali asked really confused because to her it was one of the dresses you could wear to a formal function.

            “Mhm,” Ash smiled as she got herself comfortable on the edge of Ali’s bed.

            “You’re… You know what, since it’s your ‘date’ I’ll change. BUT just so you know, you’re a no go in my books,” Ali said as she gave Ash a look who seemed to not be minding one bit. “Umm, you’re just going to sit there and watch me change?” Ali asked as she started to unbutton her blouse.

            “What? I see naked girls all the time in the shower,” Ash didn’t quite know what was wrong.

            “Okay, first, no. That’s definitely not what you say. Second, out,” Ali commended as she pointed towards her door.

            “Okay, fine, fine, fine,” Ash said as she got up with her both hands by her chest to show that she hadn’t done anything and made her way out.

            About five minutes later, Ali came out in her navy blue dress in her red heels and she looked stunning.

            “Wow, you look… Amazing, Ali,” Ash said as she stared at Ali; she really did look stunning.

            “Lesson number three, that’s the first initial reaction you should have when you see your date. Lesson number four, don’t tell your date the wrong dress code in the first place and barge into their room and tell them what to wear!” Ali said.

            “Okay fine. .. Wait… what’s with the lessons?” Ash asked.

            “I’ve already decided that you don’t know how to take a girl on a date so this is your Date 101 with Ali Krieger,” Ali said as she gabbed Ash’s arms and started heading out before Ash could say anything else.

            “No, that's not—”

            “Well, we better get going. You said the _thing_ starts at five forty-five,” Ali said as she rushed Ash to her car.

            The drive to the place wasn’t too long. Ali recognized the streets and the area because the neighborhood wasn’t too far from the city. It was actually one of Ali’s favorite places to drive by. It was a residential area with old Victorian brick houses and Ali just loved the area. Caught up with the scenery outside, Ali didn’t even notice Ash pulling up in front of a nice old brick house with a beautifully well-kept garden. “We’re here!” Ash said excitedly as she unbuckled herself and reached behind for her jacket.

            “Umm, why are we here?” Ali said confused for the millionth time that evening as she looked out the window still buckled in.

            “This is the Harris date,” Ash winked and smiled as she unbuckled Ali’s seatbelt and got out of the car to help Ali out.

            Ash came around the other side and opened Ali’s door and helped her out. “Oh okay, so since when was a dress jacket considered ‘casual?’” Ali asked as she took Ash’s hand to get out of the car.

            “Trust me, you’ll thank me later,” Ash said as she wrapped Ali’s hand naturally around her arms.

            Ali just shook her head and followed Ash into the house. The instant Ali walked into the house she was more puzzled by the scene. There were old and middle aged folks, with their wives and husbands going around a conversing and that’s when someone came up to them.

            “You must be Charlie and Ali Krieger,” the young girl said as she greeted them.

            “Haha yeah, how did you know?” Ash said as she shook the girls hand. Ali just gave Ash a surprised look. _WHAT?! CHARLIE AND ALI KRIEGER?!_

“Well, seeing that there is one couple in their thirties on this guest list for the open house, I don’t think it was that hard. Well, refreshments and drinks are over there and we should start in about an hour,” the girl said as she handed Ash two name tags.

            “Thank you, Tara,” Ash said as she took a glimpse of the girls name tag and walked forward into the house.

            “What?! Charlie and Ali Krieger?! And what is this open house about?!” Ali whispered loudly.

            “Welcome to a Harris Date, Mrs. Krieger,” Ash said as she pulled the back of the name tag and stuck it onto Ali’s front. That’s right. Ash was about to show Ali the Harris Date.

            Ash walked them towards the refreshment area where there were just rows of appetizers. She grabbed a plate and started putting food on it but was pulled over to a side by Ali who still had no idea what was going on.

            “Seriously, what is going on?! We’re not buying a house. Why are we here?!” Ali whispered quietly.

            “Haha, no one said anything about a house,” Ash assured Ali as she pulled Ali along back to the food table.

            “Then?!”

            “Okay, well… Have you heard of Jean Marseilles’ on Stevenson’s and 42nd street?” Ash asked Ali.

            “Umm, yeah. The high end restaurant?” Ali answered wondering what that had anything to do with this open house.

            “Well,” Ash smiled and nodded towards the food on the table.

            “What?” Ali asked again and then it had hit her, “No way… You’re telling me this is catered by Jean Marseilles’?!” Ali was now surprised by the fact that all the food laid out in front of them was being catered by one of the most expensive restaurants in town.

            “Mhm, that’s right. But don’t get too excited, this is our appetizer,” Ash said with her mouthful.

            “I can’t believe that they’re catering— Wait, what?! Appetizers?! You’re not—” Ali was finally understanding what was happening.

            “What? It’s free food and it’s GOOD food,” Ash said with a small laugh. That was right. Few weeks ago she was at restaurant when one of her father’s old friends, Steve, just happened to be there. Steve was into real estate and he was just telling her about this open house event that he was getting ready for the rich people and how stressful it was because they were all so picky about the food and that he was trying to get Jean Marseilles to cater. So, when Ali had agreed to go on her date, Ash had thought of “meal crawling” which was kind of like bar crawling for good cheap –but free in this case— food.

            “You’re impossible you know?! This is DEFINITELY not how you should be taking your girls on dates,” Ali said in a reprimanding tone but not really as she was too busy staring at the food.

            “Says the girl how is drooling haha, com’on. Start eating so we can dash before the event starts,” Ash said as she handed her plate over to Ali so that she could start piling. Ali and Ash probably raged through the refreshments like two beggars but the truth was that the food was AMAZING. Not only was Jean Marseilles known to be super expensive and delicious but they weren’t exactly a catering company either. They must have paid them A LOT for them to cater this much food. With about fifteen minutes left Ash turned to Ali.

            “Okay, pretend to be sick,” Ash said as she pulled Ali who was taking her last sip of her wine.

            “What?”

            “Oh, dear are you okay? We don’t have to stay if you’re feeling sick,” Ash said in a very concerned voice.

            “Is everything okay?” It was Tara from the front.

            “I don’t know. I think Ali is really sick. She was in Cambodia last week for a service trip with her hospital and she must have caught something from there,” Ash said as she put her hand over Ali’s forehead and also gave Ali a look, the desperate “please at least look like you’re kind of sick” look.

            “Oh my goodnesss! Well, you should take her to the hospital and get her checked out so it’s nothing too serious. It could be Ebola!” Tara said a little worried as she took few steps away from the two.

            “Yes, yes. I’m so sorry about missing out on the event. We were really looking forward to the house on 5th and Avenue,” Ash said as she was making her way slowly out to her car.

            “Oh, yeah. Well here, take this and give me a call. We can still talk about that when your wife feels better,” Tara said as she handed Ash a brochure.

            “Of course, thank you,” Ash nodded as she escorted Ali to the car and helped her in. As soon as the two got into the car they both burst out laughing.

            “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. What?! Is she serious?! Ebola in CAMBODIA?!” Ali could not believe the girl’s ignorance.

            “Welcome to my world. Dinners and luncheons with the rich isn’t really that great. I bet she's probably one of the wealthy kids 'interning,'” Ash said as she shook her head and started her jeep. She turned to look at  Ali who was still laughing but she was also shivering; it was a rather chilly night in D.C. Ash took her jacket off and put it around Ali.

“Ash, it’s fine you don’t have to,” Ali said as she tied to return Ash her jacket.

            “Oh no, wouldn’t want you to get sicker from ‘Ebola.’” Ash joked, “Dr. Krieger.”

            “Haha, okay. Sure,” Ali just gave in and smiled and the two drove off to their next destination.


	14. The Harris Date Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found some time and who doesn't like a little Valentine something ;) Enjoy!

The next destination was a small taco truck by the park downtown. Ali had been there with Charlie many times but it was the first time she had been out at night or seen the taco truck and to say that it was amazing was an understatement.

            “WOW, this is soooooo good!” Ali said as she munched on her fourth taco.

            “Yeah, it’s amazing isn’t it? When I first got to D.C., I was kind of really broke and didn’t have much to spend so I came here almost every day. It was nice because I got to know Rogelio and he realized that I was an athlete so he started making me special tacos,” Ash said as she looked up to Rogelio and gave him a wave as he was helping someone else with her order. “He would make me grilled chicken burritos and off the menu stuff for free.”

            “That was really nice of him,” Ali said as she looked up and started to learn more about Ash.

            “Yeah, and when I finally started getting some attention, I really wanted to return the favor to him so I asked Bill Lynch, our owner, if it was okay for Rogelio to bring his truck to our games. Lynch agreed and he even talked to Erick Thohir for D.C. United and now Rogelio’s a hotshot taco truck owner,” Ash said with a big smile. “The truth was that, I didn’t know Rogelio was going through stuff when he was helping me out. He’s wife had cancer and he was trying to make ends meet too. Julia is fine now thankfully but it’s good to know that there are still people like him out there. Haha… which reminds me. This one time I brought the whole team here for an after game party, well you can only imagine Cuellar and Perez going nuts because they were like ‘this is the best Mexican not just in the States but outside our mom and grandma’s kitchens in Mexico!’” Ash was smiling like a fool just thinking back at memories and Rogelio and just in general how thankful she was with how things have worked out for her. And Ali? She was really starting to wonder where the ends were with this girl in front of her. Ash seemed to have a new story that would not just show the kind of person she is but the person Ali wanted to know more about.

            “Anyway, if you’re done, you ready for dessert?” Ash said as she popped her last bit of taco and started clearing trash off her side of the table.

            “Mmmmmhm,” Ali said as she did the same.

            “Haha,” Ash laughed at Ali.

            “What?” Ali asked not sure why Ash was laughing.

            “Nothing,” Ash smiled. The truth was, she had not been on a date with a girl with such a big appetite like Ali and Ali was not so much the type A she thought she was which only made Ash feel a little guilty for judging her in the beginning.

            They walked up to Rogelio and said their bye, Ali promising him that she would bring Charlie over sometime very soon. “So, where to next?” Ali asked all excited. While it wasn’t quite the date she had in mind, she was getting pretty hyped up about the places Ash was taking her to.

            “What kind of a Harris Date would it be if I told you, huh?” Ash said as she helped Ali into her car and they drove off to get their desserts.

            They must have drove for about half an hour as Ash pulled into an empty parking lot. “Tada, right here!” Ash said. Ali didn’t quite understood what Ash was referring to because there was absolutely nothing there. It was literally an empty parking lot.

            “So, we’re eating air for dessert?” Ali asked quizzically.

            “Haha, didn't you know that air was the healthiest dessert for athletes?” Ash joked as she reached behind her backseat again and pulled out an icebox carefully.

            “You get the Harris special crème brulee,” Ash said as she pulled out two crème brulee.

            “Oh my gosh! These are my favorite!” Ali said as she took one from Ash and didn’t even wait for Ash before she took a bite. “Holy shit!!! This is so good! Where did you get this?!” Ali was devouring her dessert and Ash just laughed at her.

            “Well, they don’t sell it you see…”

            “What?! Then where did you get these?!” Ali was still busy savoring her crème brulee.

            “Haha, from my kitchen. My grandma’s secret recipe,” Ash confessed.

            “What? No way! You made this?! Like you, Ashlyn Harris?!” Ali couldn’t believe it.

            “Well you better because the only other place you’re going to find anything better than this is back in Florida at my gram’s,” Ash winked.  And just then, an airplane took off.

            “Shit! Are we at the end of the runway?!” Ali exclaimed in amazement.

            “Told you, the best dessert place in town,” Ash said with much satisfaction. It was almost nine and Ali had work the next day and so did Ashlyn so they were calling it a night. Ali had also gotten a text from Melissa that they were back at Ali’s and Charlie was in bed although Ali knew that Melissa just wanted to have a reason to text and ask how the night was going.

            Ash drove Ali to her apartment and as the gentleman she was, she went over and opened the door for Ali and helped her out.

            “So, what do you say?” Ash asked as she walked over to the front door of Ali’s apartment.

            This time Ali knew what Ash was talking about, “Definitely few things to fix but not too bad Harris, not too bad,” Ali admitted with a smile.

            Ash smiled back and nodded in satisfaction then she remembered. “Just a second,” Ash then ran over to her car and came running over with something.

            “What’s that?” Ali asked as Ash handed her the thing.

            “Well, a very cute little elf might or might not have told me his mother’s favorite dessert and I told him that I’d owe him one too so,” Ash then handed Ali the icebox. “I made few extras for you to take with. Sorry, it’s not in some fancy dessert box but you know how they should be kept so,” Ash winked at Ali.

            “Get out of here, for reals?!” Ali asked.

            “For reals,” Ash smiled.

            “Thanks Ash,” Ali said.

            “Then, how about a real first date?” Ash sneaked in.

            “Huh?” Ali didn’t quite get it.

            “I know you came today with the expectation that I asked you just to prove a point which is sort of true but,” Ash paused to make sure she said everything right and that Ali would not misunderstand and there wouldn’t be any ‘in between the line’ kind of message. “Despite what happened with us in the beginning and all, that doesn’t change the fact that I think you’re one smoking mama,” Ash laughed at herself for saying that out loud and the look Ali was giving her. “What I mean is, I would like to get to know you, over a real date where you’re not trying to teach me things or me trying to prove a point.”

            “Ash… I don’t know…” Ali’s tone was rather serious and Ash could see the change in Ali’s demeanor suddenly. “Like you said, I’m a mother and Charlie absolutely adores you and it’s kind of weird that we even went on this thing today, I mean I had so much fun. It’s just…” Ali really did enjoy tonight and she was really starting to open up to Ash but she also knew that she came with a package and dating wasn’t as easy for her as it was for all the other people out there.

            “Which is why I’m asking you on a date and not asking you to date me,” Ash said as she took a step closer and looked into Ali’s eyes. “I understand where you’re coming from and I just want to take you out on another date so we can actually get to know each other and if it’s a nay, then that’s that. And, I know you’re already thinking about it and I’ll answer it for you: no, I don’t date people to sleep with them that’s what drinking is for and one nightstands,” Ash assured Ali.

            Ali really didn’t know. She wanted to say no because she knew that the one thing that did not follow a rule book was relationships people whether that be with a significant other, friends, co-workers, or anyone. She really was starting to like Ashlyn and was definitely flattered by Ashlyn’s confrontation but Ali wasn’t sure if she was quite ready.

            “Okay, what if you have one of those crème brulee and think about how great it tastes and think about who made it and you let me know. If you want to then you can send me a text of an empty cup of crème brulee and if it’s a nay, you send me a picture of Charlie sleeping in his weird ass poses, but I guess he wouldn't be with his broken arm, deal?” Ash offered with a smile, trying to ease the situation.

            Ali thought about it for a moment. “Deal. No sassy comments and replies, regardless to the decision I make,” Ali set the rules straight.

            “Deal,” Ash said as she held her hand out for Ali to shake. Ali shook Ash’s hand and gave her a lingering smile before she turned around to head back in. Although Ali was really thinking about what she should do about this deal, Ash had a pretty good sense what Ali would say. _Why would she mention anything about a sassy comment or reply if she wasn’t going to say yes?_ That’s right. Unconsciously, Ali knew that if she already said no in person but said yes through text, there was a very good possibility that Ash would give her shit for being a princess about it. While the answer to the question stayed a float, both girls went back home pretty happy and satisfied.


	15. Your game or my game?

“Ashlyn Michelle Harris! Would you please pay attention?! I don’t want to have to repeat this all over again!” Phil had been trying to get Ash’s attention since the beginning of their meeting an hour ago and all Ash was doing was staring at her phone.

            “What? I am paying attention. Silver Foundation dinner at 6 and before that I have a signing at the mall for the new book. I got it Phil,” Ash was still fiddling with her phone.

            “Okay, what is it. If you’re going to make me talk to myself at least tell me what’s going on,” Phil finally gave up and sat on the chair across from Ash, “Is this about Ali?”

            “What?! How’d—” Phil was never the gossip type and she hadn’t told him about it so she was surprised how he could have possibly known about it.

            “I over heard Mel and Ali talking the other day,” Phil waited for Ash’s reaction and when she seemed like she was more surprised, he knew he had the upper hand. Not that he was ever interested in Ash’s dating life but he sure was about Ash and Ali more than he was with Ash’s other beaux since they couldn't stand each other few weeks back.

            “And…?” Ash was waiting for Phil to elaborate but he seemed to be minding his business going through the schedule.

            “And what?”

            “That’s it? You’re not going to tell me or ask me anything?” Ash asked a little curious to why he was being so chill about it.

            “I mean, as long as you’re not fooling around with her like your other ladies, my job as your agent doesn’t really apply here,” Phil knew it was working.

            “No, I meant what Mel and Ali were talking about. Why she hadn’t texted me yet,” Ash was getting a little frustrated.

            “Ha, right and get in trouble with my wife who is already pissed that you haven’t said anything to her? Nooooo thank you,” Phil chuckled humorously. He wasn’t joking about that and Ash knew he wasn’t.

            “Okay, but it wasn’t because I didn’t want to tell her. What was I supposed—”

            “Hey, don’t want to hear it! You and I only talk about sports and your job and other things that are not complicated,” Phil kind of drew the line.

            “Oh com’on,” Ash didn’t know what to do and she was getting a little anxious without a text from Ali, “It’s worse than her saying no right now. I’ve been waiting for over a week and she hasn’t said anything. Help a buddy out Phil,” Ash was practically begging for advice which wasn’t too common but Phil was very with his ladies, always polite, sweet, gentle, well-mannered, and charming.

            “Ash, Mel would KILL me,” Phil said as he tried to hid his smirk on his face.

            “I actually think I like her. Minus the bitch she was in the beginning, but I mean, who wouldn’t have knowing my history and what she was like. You get me right?” Ash had now gotten out of her chair and was pacing inside the conference room. “She’s actually funny, free-spirited, and interesting. And, a fucking nice ass and a smoking body,” and that’s when Phil looked up.

            “Ash?” It was said in a rather worrisome tone.

            “I mean, com’on you’re telling me that you wouldn’t want to tap that?” Ash asked Phil.

            “Ash,” this time it was in a much stern tone.

            “I’m just saying. I’m not saying I’m in for the sex. It’s just like a plus one you know? But really though, I think I like her and,” Ash turns around and points at Phil, “I’m well aware that she has a little boy and I don’t mind that. If anything, I like that because I know that she cares about him and she’s not the easy type to just ‘roll’ with it. So, tell me. Why hasn’t she texted me back?” Ash was so sure the night she dropped Ali off that Ali would agree to a second date.

            “Ash, you better be as serious as I think this is if you’re tell me this. Ali isn’t just a mother with a boy but she’s OUR friend. You better think about the consequences if you fuck anything up. Mel will MURDER you and I’m not going to be able to help you out,” Phil warned Ash.

            “I know and I’m not. You make me sound like I have never been in a relationship and I have commitment issues,” Ash says a little offended.

            “No, I know you’re capable of a relationship. It’s just how they all end and when this one ends, you’re not going to be able to cut off all ties,” Ash knew Philip had a point.

            “I promise, I’m not trying to do something to fuck it up, geez Phil,” Ash didn’t know why she had to defend herself and she was getting really offended. “You know what? Forget it. We done here?” She wasn’t asking she was telling. She got up and headed for the door.

            Philip knew that Ash was offended but he was trying to make a point. “Hey Ash? Ash!” Phil chased after Ash, “Hey, com’on. I’m sorry but I just wanted to make sure you know what you’re getting into.”

            “Phil, I may be free-spirited but I’m not a dumbass,” Ash said deflated and a little disappointed

            “I know. I’m sorry,” Phil gave her a pat on her back and a small smile. “But maybe you are a bit of a dumbass,” Phil said as he felt a little bit of the tension ease.

            “Huh?” Ash’s rage gage was about to sore back up when Philip beat her to it.

            “Maybe you’re not the only one with the game? Anyway, Charlie might be coming over for dinner if you want to drop by or something,” Phil said as he winked back at Ash and headed for the elevator.

            Ash thought for a minute about what he meant and it hit her. “WAIT! WHAT GAME IS SHE PLAYING?!” Ash ran after Phil and caught up to him.

            Phil didn’t end up saying anything more other than that she should up her game. However, Ash didn’t know how to “up” her game. What was she supposed to do? She got home and checked her phone again for the millionth time but there wasn't a single text or miss call. When her impatience got the best of her so, she grabbed her car key and head out. She was going to get an answer today.

            Ali was getting busy getting dinner ready and her hands were full when she heard her doorbell ring. She thought about going to get the door but she realized it was impossible to get to the door before she got all the butter from the cookie dough off.

            “BABY! Can you get the door for me please? My hands are full!” Ali yelled from the kitchen. She was waiting for a response but she heard quick footsteps and assumed it was covered.

            “Hi, I just— Um, this is 1102, right?” Ash asked as she took another look at the gold placket with the apartment number on it.

            “Yeah, how can I help you?” Ash was actually a little surprised to realize what was going on. Then, Ali’s voice got her attention.

            “Babe, who is it?” Ali yelled out again from the kitchen.

            “Ali, I got it,” the guy at the door called out. He was tall and well built and he definitely looked like he had just gotten there, in his dress shoes and pants. “Hi, can I help you?” He had a pretty killer smile too.

            “Umm… no. Sorry, I must have gotten the wrong building. Sorry about that,” Ash gave him a small smile and a nod before she headed for the elevator. While Ash waited for the elevator that's when she realized how stupid she was. _Dumbass, dumbass, dumbass. How could you have not read between the lines?!_ It was strange how but Ash was feeling too stupid to be mad at Ali. How could she have been so dumb to think that a hot girl like Ali didn’t have her own game? She may have said that dating wasn’t easy but that didn’t mean that Ali wasn’t out having fun. The truth was that Ash couldn't be mad because it all looked very familiar. Ali’s game was the same game Ash was very good. However, this wasn’t the game she wished to play, not with Ali.


	16. I'm sorry, I didn't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, you guys are getting way too good at this guessing game.... lol Hopefully I don't make it too predictable from here on out. I can tell you that this one is going to be a longer story so there is plenty to come! ;) Enjoy!

“Who was it?” Ali asked as Kyle walked around the corner into the kitchen.

            “Oh, some random person. They got the wrong apartment building they said. So, what’s for dinner?” Kyle had some business in D.C. so he figured he would surprised his sister and his nephew.

            “Oh, okay. Well, Charlie and I were going to go over to Mel and Phil’s and we were in charge of cookies so, cookies?” Ali smiled.

            “Oh com’on. Your brother flew all the way across the country and you’re feeding me for cookies? You know I wont be fitting into this suit with one too many of those,” Kyle joked as he got his tie off.

            “You make it sound like you flew in JUST to see us,” Ali said with a face. “Also, speaking of suits, I don’t think I’ve seen you in a suit in years. What’s the occasion?”

            “This convention thing for hair dressers or something. I don’t know I just went because Ben couldn’t. Way too many women for my liking if you ask me,” Kyle laughed.

            “Haha of course. Anyway, I say we go out for dinner. Charlie won’t eat anything without meat and you won’t anything with meat,” Ali suggested but Kyle knew it was Ali’s way of trying to get out of cooking.

             On the other side of the town, Ash had finally driven back home and she hadn’t felt more stupid in forever. The one good, or bad perhaps, thing about Ashlyn was that she was stubborn but she was also very reasonable. While Ash could have been mad at Ali, she realized that there was really no reason for her to be mad at Ali other than that Ali could have given her a heads up. However, even that was invalid of a reason as Ash had done this to numerous girls in the past. She had reasoned with the fact that they weren’t dating and that neither of them were entitled to anything. And, Ashlyn didn’t feel want to feel like a hypocrite.  On the other hand, Ali had decided to make Ashlyn wait before she responded Ash with a picture she ahd already taken of the crème brulee but she had sincerely forgotten about it when Charlie’s arm got worse; Charlie’s whole arm started aching at one point and Ali had to rush him to the ER. Ali had all intentions to text Ash back, it was just that she had forgotten.

            Back at the Krieger residence, Ali was getting ready for dinner while Kyle finally got changed and was watching T.V. “You ready?” Ali came out as she was putting on a pair of earrings on with Charlie trying to tie his shoes next to her.

            “Yeah,” Kyle said as he was fixated on the T.V.

            “Let’s go then, Charlie said he’s ‘starrrrrving,’” Ali said as she imitated Charlie.

            “Hey wait… that’s the delivery girl… who came by,” Kyle said as he stared at the T.V.

            “Huh?” Ali responded.

            “Oh my gosh! It’s her! That girl in the Nike commercial! That’s the girl who was at the door! Holy crap Ali! What a coincidence! She came to our door and said it was the wrong building! Wow! What a…” Kyle was jumping up and down in excitement at the coincidence, which really wasn’t a coincidence. “Hmm what a small world right?” Kyle said as he turned to Ali. However, Ali wasn’t as excited as Kyle.

            “Oh shit…” Ali let it slip but luckily, Charlie was too busy tying his shoe to notice.

            “What? You mad that you missed the chance to meet a Nike super star little sis?” Kyle teased Ali as he went to grab his coat.

            “Oh my gosh…” Ali then remembered everything. She remembered that she forgot to text Ash back and she just realized why Ash might have just left…

            “Alex, what’s wrong?” Kyle finally sensed the seriousness and he got up and walked over to Ali.

            “What did she say? Ali asked hopelessly.

            “What do you mean?” Kyle had no idea what was going on.

“Did she say anything?” Ali was desperate for an answer now.

            “No, she asked if this was 1102 and she seemed a little surprised because she was at the wrong house. I mean, she would have known that she got the right house because I yelled out to you, remember?” Kyle was very sure about the situation.

            “Ummmm… I need to figure some stuff out, you mind taking Charlie to dinner? I made dinner reservations at La Casa. It isn’t far and Charlie knows the place so help yourself,” Ali said as she handed Kyle her credit card and the house key and she went off. Ali knew what was going on. She might not know Ash that well but she knew her well enough to just pretend like she got the wrong house after she had rang the bell and was greeted by someone unexpected she called “babe.” Ali rushed out the door and she was in a hurry to set things straight. It wasn’t so much about Ali saying yes or no to the date that mattered anymore but she didn’t want Ash to think any less of her or even her being “fake” after finally being able to get to know each other.

            Ali called Ash’s phone as she drove over to her place. “Please, pick up. Please, please, please…” Ali said to herself as she tapped on her wheel. She tried calling Ash twice more before she got to Ash’s. As she drove into Ash’s parking lot, Ali figured that Ash might not be home but Ali saw Ash’s jeep parked by the elevator. She rushed out of her car and made her way up to Ash’s.

            Up in Ash’s house, Ash was doing what she did best: throw a party. After she got home, she called few girls she “knew” on her phone and invited them over.  Ash wanted something to take her mind off the whole situation and she sure didn’t know why she was so upset. As Ash and the girls were having fun up in Ash’s pool the door rang and luckily, or not really, one of the other girls was downstairs to grab more drinks.

            “Hi! You here for the party too?” The petite but glamorous girl said as she checked Ali out with drinks in her hand. Oh, while in her bikini.

            “Umm… no I just…” Ali paused. “Never mind. Thank you,” Ali didn’t know what to do about it. She was kind of taken away by the scene and it made her feel like she maybe over analyzed everything. She then started to walk back to the elevator. However, as she stood there waiting for the elevator, Ali also realized that regardless of all that, she wanted to do this for herself. She wanted to clear the air, whether or not Ash would think she was out of her mind or not, and didn’t want the possibility of someone thinking that she didn’t have any courtesy. So, Ali hurried back to Ash’s door and she rang the bell. The same girl came and answered the door.

            “Um actually, is Ash home? I just want to talk to her?” Ali said a little uncomfortable with the situation.

            “Hmmm, decided to join the party, huh? She’s upstairs, come,” the girl nodded towards the stairs as she led Ali into the house as if it was her house. Ali was thinking really hard to what she was going to say when she saw Ash. _Is Ash mad at me? Is she going to ask me to leave? Did I come here for no reason?_ By the time that last question ran through Ali’s head, she was standing in front of an Ashlyn with her soccer shorts, sports bra, a beer in one hand, and a really hot girl’s waist in the other. Ali, all of the sudden, felt like this was a really bad idea but Ash had already turned around and their eyes met. Neither of them said a word.

            Ali was the last person Ash thought she would see. When she saw Ali in front of her, she thought her heart skipped a beat and that she was really starting to become a lightweight because she really didn’t have much to drink yet. However, she was brought back to reality when the girl who was next to her, grazed her hand and cupped Ash’s face for attention.

            “Hey stud, what’s up?” the girl said flirtatiously. However, Ash didn’t budge nor did her eyes leave Ali’s.

            “Um, give me a second,” Ash said as she left and started walking towards Ali.

            “Hi…. I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to crash your party,” Ali said as she snuck a look behind Ash.

            “Um, it’s fine. What’s up?” Ash said trying to be cool.

            “I was wondering if we can talk?” Ali asked carefully.

            Ash took a moment. “About…?” Ash knew what this was about.

            “About you dropping by and leaving? About me not texting you back?” Ali said unsure of what Ash might say next.

            Ash really was curious but she had a reputation to hold up to and she didn’t want to feel more vulnerable than she already did with Ali. “Oh,” Ash said pretending to be all cool, “Ali, don’t worry about it. I figured you were busy and you know what? Look at me. I have fun too,” Ash smiled and pointed towards the scene behind her. “I left because I didn’t want to cock block you,” Ash said as she smiled and winked at Ali.

            “That’s where you’re wrong,” Ali took a big breath and decided to just go all out and she was going at it at a speed of a F1 racecar, it was the nerves. “I know I’m making a fool out of myself to come here and feel like I need to explain myself. It’s not what you think. That was my brother Kyle, he’s visiting and I had cookie dough all on my hand so I couldn’t go to the door and I though it was Charlie who was at the door and I know you don’t really care at all about some mother of a child and I’m stupid to even think that someone as well established and good looking as you would actually be interested in a single mother but I just didn’t want you to think any less that you already have about me being a bad per—”

            Ash couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed Ali’s by her waist and crashed her lips onto Ali’s. Ali who was just staring at the ground while ranting all this, was caught off guard and her eyes went big. While she was surprised, she wasn’t pushing Ash away either and before Ali could close her eyes, Ash’s lips left her lips.

            “I’m really sorry about being so abrupt and I promise I don’t usually kiss people like that unexpectedly, like ever. But, I didn’t know how to shut you up before you said anything more pitiful about yourself. Because you’re not,” Ash said as she smiled and cupped Ali’s face. “You’re right. I did assume. I did feel a little stupid. But you’re wrong about all that single mother bullshit and about me not caring. I do care because if I didn’t, I wouldn’t have thrown myself a pity party,” Ash said a little embarrassed for admitting it.

            A smile was slowly creeping onto her face. “I’m sorry about not texting you back. Charlie’s arm got worse and I got so carried away—”

            “Wait, is he okay?!” Ash cut her off before Ali could even finish her sentence. And while there was nothing really funny about the situation Ali couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle at how genuinely worried Ash sounded, it was cute.

            “Haha, yes. He is now. Apparently it’s pretty common with little kids,” Ali assured her.

            “Oh, okay. Good,” Ash said relieved.

            “But I’m still sorry and if that second date offer is still on the table—”

            “OHHHHH!!! Party for three?!” Their perfect moment was interrupted by a drunk blonde in a bikini that might as well been less promiscuous if she wasn’t wearing anything at all.

            “Hahahaha,” Ali burst into laughing. While most girls could have found the situation horrid and unacceptable, Ali just couldn’t believe what was happening in front of her eyes and she could see how embarrassed Ashlyn was. It was too good to just let it slide.

“Ugh,” Ash said with a cringe as she let Ali, who was in tears from laughing, go and grabbed the girl who had just interrupted them and headed towards the pool with more girls. “Would you please wait and stay after I send all of them home?” Ash asked politely and definitely wanting a place to hide as turned around to Ali.

            Ali just covered her mouth with her on hand trying not to laugh and nodded. This was definitely going to be quite something Ali thought to herself.


	17. It's a yes but a no

“Hi,” Ash said quietly as she walked out to her pool where Ali was sitting on one of the lawn chairs. Ash slowly draped a blanket she brought from inside over Ali’s shoulder and she placed herself on the floor.

            Ali smiled back and as she pulled the blanket over her shoulders, she took a quick 360-degree look of the place. “How did you manage to get this going?” Ali asked as she stared at the big “dome” thing going on.

            “I just called a contractor and said that I wanted a temporary roof over my pool and he got it done?” Ash answered.

            “Must have cost a lot,” Ali commented. It wasn’t just a “dome” but a heated coverage of the pool.

            “Well, I got lucky. He was a huge fan of D.C. United so I got it for a cheaper price for two season passes,” Ash smiled.

            “Lucky you, huh?” Ali smiled back. Their conversation about Ash’s temporary “pool top” was very limited and they both knew that it was coming to an end and they have to talk about what had happened and what was going to happen.

            “I’m really sorry that I kissed you like that,” Ash was feeling very guilty and she couldn’t keep her head up. She may have had a reputation for hitting on girls and taking them home but she was no animal. She had never once kissed a girl, even on the dance floor, without getting a nod or a yes from them before she made a move. “I’m really sorry,” Ash repeated as she pursed her lips and looked up.

             “I’m sorry too,” Ali said and Ash knew that was a no-go. But before she could look back down onto her bare feet, Ali spoke again. “But I’m not sorry that you did it,” and a smile crept over Ali’s face.

            Ash slightly tilted her head waiting for more.

            “It was kind of hot,” Ali admitted. This got a smile from Ash and she started nodding a little to herself.

            “I really want to get to know you, Alex. I judged you before I even got to know your name and that’s on me. But, I think I really like—“ Ash said as she got up and sat next to Ali who was smiling. Ash didn’t finish her sentence but she grabbed Ali’s hands and looked at them before she looked up into Ali’s eyes. They were hazel brown and they seemed to be glistening.

            “But you think you really like what?” Ali smiled knowingly.

            Ash just smiled and shook her head at the girl’s change in tone of acceptance of what was happening. “But, I think I really like Charlie,” Ash finished casually and laugh.

            “Oh yeah? You like my six year-old son? I should be reporting you because that’s illegal” Ali said with much sass

            “Gross! You’re a real weirdo,” Ash said shaking her head in disbelief butshe soon game Ali’s hand a squeeze and then her tone changed. “No but on a serious note, I think I like you and I would really want you to get to know me better so that you could maybe reconsider and like me too,” Ash smiled with hope.

            Ali couldn’t believe how much of a softy Ash was. It was really cute and she never imagined that Ash was such a hopeless romantic. “What makes you think that if I get to know you better I’d like you?” Ali asked pretending to be curious.

            “Because I’m more than a goal keeper or an athlete or some rich guy’s daughter. Because I’m Ashlyn Harris who likes to paint and write during free times and I don’t know how to ride a bike so my six year old niece tries to teach me how to ride one, except she laughs at me and makes fun of me,” Ash embarrassingly admitted, realizing that she just let Ali into one of her big secrets.

            “AH! No way!!! How’s that possible?! Get out of here!” Ali was now laughing.

            “I’m serious!” Ash laughed along. For some reason she didn’t feel vulnerable. Even though Ali was laughing at her, she didn’t feel like she was making fun of her.

            “Anyway, but I want to show _that_ Ashlyn Harris. Maybe you’ll like Ashlyn Harris if you see her more often,” Ash said trying to convince Ali to give them another try.

            Ali shook her head and was just looking at Ash, wondering who this girl was. “What makes you so sure that I don’t already might like _that_ Ashlyn Harris?” Ali asked.

            “All I’m saying is— Wait what?” Ash did not realize what Ali was asking until she tried to come up with an answer. “Umm…”

            “Haha, I would like to get to know _Ashlyn Harris_ but I think I like this Ashlyn Harris too,” Ali said as she brought her other free hand onto Ash’s face and cupped it.

            “Yeah?” Ash said with a smile.

            “Mhm,” Ali nodded. The two smiled at each other and stared into each other’s eyes.

            “May I kiss you…? Again,” Ash asked shyly. Ali just nodded and pulled Ash into her. Their lips touched and this time Ali’s eyes were closed. She could feel the warmth and she could feel the slight tremble in Ash’s lips, Ash was nervous. And, this got another smile from Ali who thought it was really cute. _Who would have thought this hot shot was such a softy?_ Ali thought to herself. The kiss wasn’t long nor was it passionate. It was more of a sign of reassurance that they were on the same page. Ash pulled away from Ali’s lips ever so slowly and grazed Ali’s lips with her thumb.

            “So, I can take you on another date?” Ash asked.

            “I guess, I’ll go,” Ali said as if she was reluctant and she cracked up laughing with the million dollars smile that gave Ash butterflies.

            “Oh shit!” Ali interrupted their moment.

            “What?” Ash perked up to Ali.

            “Just a second. I umm…” Ali pulled out her phone and started looking for Kyle’s number and pressed dial, “… I totally forgot about Kyle and Charlie.”

            “Oh, you mean the really hot guy you at your house,” Ash said playfully as she raised her eyebrows up and down.

            “That’s gross and you—Hey Kyle! I’m so sorry. Did you guys eat? What? Why not?” Ali was feeling really bad as she recalled the way she ran out on Kyle. “I know, I know. I promise I’ll explain… But you guys should have gone… It’s almost eight,” Ali said as she looked down at her watch.

            Ash didn’t mean to but she could hear what Kyle was saying on the other end. “Hey, if you don’t mind and they don’t mind, they could swing by and eat here. I have stuff at the house,” Ash whispered quietly so Ali could hear.

            “Just a second Kyle,” Ali then turned to Ash, “It’s fine don’t worry about it. La Casa should still be—”

            “Ali, I have food at my place. Why spend money?” Ash said.

            “You sure?” Ali asked again.

            “I’m sure. I haven’t seen Charlie for a while as well so, it’ll be fun,” Ash gave Ali a reassuring smile.

            “Okay,” Ali then got back on the phone, “Sorry Kyle but I’m at friend’s and she saying you guys should come over here for dinner. Would you want to?… Yeah? Okay, well I’ll send you the address… Sounds good, see you guys soon,” Ali said as she hung up.

            “Well then, I guess I’ll go downstairs and get stuff ready,” Ash said slowly getting up.

            “You know that you just invited my brother and you’re meeting him, right?” Ali reminded Ash.

            Ash kind of froze for a moment. She hadn’t realized that. “Haha, I can call him and make up and excuse,” Ali said as she pulled out her phone to text Kyle not to come but Ash beat her to it.

            “No, it’s not like we’re dating or anything,” Ash said in a tone that seemed like she was trying to convince herself that it was going to fine more than anyone, “yet.” Ash smiled and shook it off as she walked into the house, holding Ali’s hand.

            “Haha, you’re funny,” Ali responded but she didn’t deny on the comment. “Oh, I forgot. Kyle’s going paleo—”

            “That’s not a problem. I actually have a really good recipe for paleo stuff,” Ash smiled down at the brunette.

            “I wasn’t finished,” Ali said with a look, “Kyle is on a vegetarian paleo diet, he’s a hairdresser in Hollywood and he LOVES Charlie and me. Oh, he’s gay too,” Ali said in an attentive tone that was more of a warning for Ash to what was to come.

            “Oh shit. He probably smelt this from a mile away and it’s going to be like cage shark diving isn’t it?” Ash said with nerves coming back and Ali could sense Ash tense up.

            “Haha I promise, I’ll try to be a sturdy cage,” Ali winked and smiled at Ash’s reaction and gave the blonde’s hand a nice squeeze as they walked into the kitchen to get ready for a really interesting dinner.


	18. The "Bro" Code is a No Code

Luckily for Ash, she was able to keep herself busy cooking before Kyle –and Charlie—got there. She was going to make a tofu salad with strawberry dressing and zucchini spaghetti with sundried tomatoes for Kyle and chicken fingers with spaghetti meatballs for the other three meat lovers; Ash usually premade meatballs and frozen them so that she could just pop them into the sauce whenever she wanted to eat them since she wasn’t so big on the ready-made ones bought at the stores. Ali was here before but she didn’t realize how good Ash was in the kitchen. She took a proper look into Ash’s fridge for the first time and it was just really well organized, starting from assorted veggies to dairy, sauces, fruits, and drinks. Just as dinner was about to get ready, the doorbell rang.

            “Hey, you mind getting that?” Ash asked busily as rinsed the string zucchini under the cold water.

            “Haha, you worried that Kyle’s going to get at you already?” Ali teased as she grazed her arms over Ash’s shoulder before she headed towards the door. Ash just smiled and shook her head. It would be a lie if she said that she didn’t think about that because, she did.

            Before she could even finish that thought she was being attacked by a six year old boy who was hugging her legs so tight with his one good arm. “CHARLIE KRIEGER! Careful with your arm will you?!” Ash heard Ali yell as she saw him take a run into the kitchen.

            “Hahaha hi buddy!” Ash said as she left the food that she was working on and wiped her wet hands on the towel next to her to pick Charlie up.

            “HI ASH! DID YOU SEE MY COOL NEW CAST?!” Charlie asked excitedly as he lifted up his arm to show Ash.

            “WOW, that’s super fancy!” Ash was actually pretty impressed, as she has never seen a cast that colorful. It was definitely not the same cast that he had when he first got it.

            “Yeah! Mama said you have a game and I wanted to cheer you on so I asked the doctor if he could make it three different colors!” the boy said excitedly as he pointed at the three different colored cast.

            “Oh yeah? Aren’t you my number one fan huh?” Ash laughed at his cuteness as she rubbed their noses together.

            All this time, Ali and Kyle were standing right by the counter staring at the cuteness. Kyle already liked Ash, he really didn’t have to say much from the way Charlie was looking at Ash. The truth was that Charlie couldn’t shut up about Ash on their way over when he heard Kyle tell the taxi driver the address; Charlie didn’t even know his own address.

            That’s when Kyle interrupted with a fake cough and Ash turned around and realized it was reality time. “I’m sorry. We kind of met earlier, I’m Ash,” Ash said as she offered her hand.

            “Nice to meet you Nike commercial girl. I’m Kyle,” Kyle said with a smile.

            “Nike commercial girl?” Ash repeated, confused.

            Ali just shook her head and rolled her eyes, “Don’t worry about it. Remember? Hollywood hairdresser? Sassy smartass?” Ali said as she chuckled.

            Ash still had no idea but she just let it pass as she didn’t want to find herself in an uncomfortable situation.

            “Oh Alex, stop being so dramatic. Please,” Kyle smiled and turned to Ash, “Anyway, what’s this smell! Gosh, it smells fantastic!” Kyle said as she tried to sneak a peak over Ash’s shoulder.

            “Oh right, just give me a few more minutes. I just need to get the meatballs,” Ash said as she went back to getting the food ready and Ali just read between the lines and went to the dining room to set the table.

            “So…? You figure whatever you needed to figure out?” Kyle said as he winked and nudged and made some thrusting motion.

            “KYLE! Stop!” Ali said a little embarrassed at her brother who was a child. “We’re not like that.”

            “Right, that’s why you have the ‘don’t ask her any questions’ face on? Geez, Alex,” Kyle teased her, “So far I like her. I like that Charlie likes her.”

            “You mean he LOVES her. You should have seen them together when we went camping two weekends ago,” Ali shared mindlessly until the last word slips her mouth and realizes what she had done. _Oh shit…_

            “WHAT?! You guys went camping together and you didn’t tell me about this?!” Kyle was close to yelling than whispering.

            “It wasn’t like that!” Ali whispered back.

            “What do you mean it wasn’t like that?! I’m not an idiot you know?” Kyle was pressing for answers.

            “No, she had her niece who was visit who Charlie knows back from San Francisco so we hung out but we had to cut it short because he you know, broke his arm,” Ali was still acting super casual.

            Then, they heard Charlie and Ash coming into the dining room with food. “Alexandra Blaire Krieger, you’re going to have to do some explaining when we get home,” Kyle gave his sister a heads up.

            “Okay, okay, okay, but please don’t make it weird?” Ali begged.

            “What weird, I don’t know weird,” Kyle said with sass as he turned around and greeted his nephew who was bringing in the thong and spatula.

           “Here Uncle Kyle,” Charlie said as he handed Kyle the stuff and went around the table to go sit next to Ash. _Wow, he’s really smitten by her, huh?_ He thought and shook his head with a smile on his face.

            Dinner went rather smoothly. There wasn’t much talking during dinner as everyone was starving. When the four had somewhat got some food in their stomach that’s when they started talking.

            “So, what happened to his old cast?” Ash asked. She was curious about it since he told her that he got a new one, “And, how did you manage to get all these colors?”

            “Haha, well the color, it wasn’t too hard. He asked his doc if he could just wrap the cast in three different colors so that’s that. And, the new cast because that night when his arm started swelling, they needed to get the cast off because it was starting to cut some of his circulation,” Ali said as she took another bit of her salad.

            “Oh, okay,” Ash said still a little concern as she looked down at Charlie who was still munching on his spaghetti and fixed his hair before she took her cup to take a sip of her water.

            “So, I did some quick research and what’s with all the ladies you’ve been with?” Kyle asked casually and this has Ash choking on her water and Ali dropping her fork.

            “KYLE!” Ali almost yelled as she gave him the glare.

            “What? I just want to make sure that if she’s interested in seeing you, she doesn’t have any extra baggage,” Kyle wasn’t eve fazed.

            “KYLE KRIEGER!” Ali shouted that one and Charlie looked up in surprise but just went back to eating.

            Kyle shrugged and looked up at Ash instead of giving Ali any attention, “So?”

            “You’re really embarrassing me right—” But before she could finish, Ash took over.

            “A girl can have some fun. Don’t you have fun from time to time? But one thing, and one thing only I’m definitely straight about is that I don’t mix my fun and serious together. I either have fun or I’m seriously committed and I’m all in. Right now, I can assure you that I’m not trying to have _fun_ ,” Ash finished off strong. She wasn’t smiling but she wasn’t being rude and stoic. She was just being sincere and serious.

            No one spoke but Kyle just slowly nodded his head as he played with his salad piece with his fork. “That’s fair. I have your word?” Kyle then looked up and made sure their eyes met.

            “I promise,” Ash said with her lips pursed and that’s when the little bugger decided to jump in.

            “Uncle Kyle, Ashlyn never breaks her promises,” Charlie said and this just made everyone laugh and Ash high-fived his little wingman.  


	19. People to thank, people to avoid

Since their last encounter, things were going really well. Ash had indeed taken not only Ali on a date but also Charlie. Ash had booked a trip to Disneyland in Orlando with the Kriegers. Charlie being blown out of his mind and Ali who had no idea where Ash was taking them, the trip was a really good surprise. It was weird how the two got along really well, almost unbelievable how they could have possibly hated each other. Keeping things on the down low as possible, Ash and Ali spent most of the weekends at each other’s place; it wasn’t easy to just go about with a sports show hostess and a super athlete but it wasn’t that hard either at times since women’s sports was still only popular among a certain group of people and so were sports shows.

            “Hahaha! Get out of here! You’re kidding me!!!” Tim shouted in between his laughs as she kept on clapping.

            “Nope, we started off the wrong foot and I think both of us were kind of shocked before anything else to be mad at each other in that situation,” Ash said as she swung her arm around Ali’s chair and the brunette smiled and blushed. It had been about two months and with both of them being busy, they hadn’t had the chance to really thank Tim –because he did technically get them together in one place— and fill him in on the details. He had been texting them about how it went and both of them were being very vague.

            “Get out of here! Wow, what a coincidence!” Tim was really amazed. “Wow, I’m so happy for you guys! Really. I’ve been meaning to get you two together for a while!” Tim admitted as he took a sip out of his cup.

            “Haha, well you did a pretty good job,” Ash complimented Tim. “How do YOU guys know each other? I mean, Ali, you just moved your department to soccer, didn’t you?” Ash said as she turned towards Ali.

            “Oh boy, do I know Tim Howard,” Ali said a little embarrassed and took a big gulp out of her wine glass.

            “Hahaha, well you won’t believe it but I guess you can say that Ali not only didn’t recognize me –just so you know I only happened to be all over the billboards and commercials post World Cup that year—but she spilled wine all over my shirt and called me a pervert at MY OWN party,” Tim said laughing.

            “What?!” Ash exclaimed in shock.

            “Yeah…” Ali said embarrassed as she covered her face. “I went to the same yoga class as Tim’s wife and she invited me over to her ‘husbands’ celebratory party. Boy was I embarrassed. But then Laura came to rescue me and Tim being a gentleman was being a champ about it… Gosh, I get embarrassed just thinking about it,” Ali buried her face into Ash’s shoulders.

            “HAHAHA! Well, maybe first impression isn’t your forte,” Ash laughed and teased Ali as she clinked her drink with Tim who was also laughing.

           The three of them spent the evening catching up on things and just reminiscing. As it got late, they said their goodbyes and Ali and Ash called a driver to drive them back to Ali’s place first.

            “So, that was nice,” Ali said as the two walked out of the car to Ali’s apartment door.

            “That was,” Ash smiled.

            “You know you have to talk to Mellie, right?” Ali said in a more serious tone to remind Ash.

            “I know, I know. I just… I mean you talk to her and she knows, what makes a difference that I do too?” Ash knew the answer but she just really wasn’t ready for Mellie to bitch at her for not telling her earlier.

            “You know why. She’s upset that you didn’t tell her even after you knew that she knew about us,” Ali said as she snaked her arm around Ash’s waist and flashed a cute smile.

            “Yeah… Oh and Charlie too. When do you want to tell him?” Ash was more nervous about telling Charlie about them than anyone else.

            “Oh, don’t worry about him,” Ali chuckled, “He knows.”

            “He knows?” Ash asked surprised. They had been really good about in front of Charlie, not that they had done more than kissing goodbyes and hellos with occasional kisses here and there.

            “Yeah and so does my mom?” Ali said carefully as she bit the corner of her lower lips.

            “YOUR MOM?!” Ash didn’t mind but she did not see that coming.

            “Yeah, is that a problem?” Ali was getting worried.

            “Oh no… I mean of course not, just didn’t expect that,” Ash quickly came to clear any possible misunderstanding.

            “Oh, okay. You sure?” Ali asked again.

            “Yeah, of course,” Ash assured Ali and gave her a kiss. “You told her?” Ash was genuinely curious.

            “Well no. Charlie did. He was on the phone with my mom and he said ‘Mama and I went to Disney Land with Mama’s girlfriend and it was awesome Nana,’” Ali repeated his exact works.

            “No he didn’t!” Ash said in disbelief.

            “Haha… Yeah, he did. And of course my mother was being Mellie on me yada yada ya. But anyway, killed two birds with one stone so that’s all good,” Ali smiled.

            “I knew he was a smart boy but man, does he have a hawk’s eyes,” Ash chuckled at the story and shook her head.

            “All right, well I actually have a meeting with Mellie tomorrow for the first time… So…” Ash said with her teeth clenched and a worrisome face.

            “All I’m going to say is good luck,” Ali tapped Ash’s chest, “You should get going.”

            “All right. I’ll give you a call. Sleep tight,” Ash said as she kissed her girlfriend and watched her walk into her apartment before she got into the car.

            The next day, Ash almost came up with an excuse to not go in until she realized she had no choice with the upcoming events. Ash dragged her feet to Mellie’s office and knocked.

            _Knock, knock, knock._

            “Come in,” Melissa said without looking up as she was caught up in some paper work.

            “Hey,” Ash said carefully and Melissa looked up and then she looked straight back down to her work.

            “What do you want?” She was definitely still pissed.

            “Haha you tell me,” Ash chuckled trying to lighten the mood but it didn’t help.

            “Don’t try to be smart with me Harris,” she glared at her friend who she knew was trying to get off the hook just like that. Melissa stopped working and opened a drawer and pulled out a folder. “Just read that and sign on the bottom that you read it. It’s the annual press conference code,” Melissa said as she slightly threw it in front of Ash and went back to her work.

            “Oh com’on Mellie! I’m sorry! I texted you! You didn’t reply!” Ash pleaded.

            No answer.

            “Mellie, come on. You know me, I just knew Ali told you and—”

            “You’re MY friend too Ash! I didn’t expect you to fill me in right away but I at least expected you to tell me! That’s what friends do! Ali told me her story and I wanted you to tell me yours! That’s what Phil and I did. What if Phil didn’t tell you about us? You would have been the same!” The instant Melissa brought up Phil and her, Ash then realized how horrible of a friend she had been.

            “Mellie, I’m so sorry… I’m really sorry,” Ash said sincerely. “Can I make up with these?” Ash added as she pulled out a key.

            Mellie was still upset. She just looked up at Ash with a confused look.

            “Key to our cabin? You can Philip can take a weekend off. I’ve already asked someone to stock the fridge and everything. The hot tub is all done too,” Ash knew her way into Mellie’s heart and Mellie knew Ash well enough to see Ash really trying to make up for it.

            “And you owe me the whole story,” Mellie said as she snatched the key from Ash’s hand and pretended to be indifference about the unsaid truce.

            “Of course,” Ash smiled. Her and Mellie both knew each other since they were amateurs. It took them a while to get on their feet but they both shared a passion of each other’s job and learning how to be on their own from the bottom up. And for them to have a fight was like trying to cut water because they always made up in some way. Ash stayed behind and the two caught up. Ash was fully expecting a very reactive Mellie who was going to make her repeat everything and make fun of her for being cheesy and mellow. The truth was the Mellie was really glad Ash had found someone whether that was Ali or not. Since Ash’s last relationship, Ash had been very careful, almost scared even.


	20. Pinch your cheeks because it's real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little longer but it'll probably be the only one for the weekend. Hope you guys enjoy!

It had been about six months now since Ali and Ash had been dating. Things were going really well. Both of them had been introduced to each other’s family when they visited on and off and everyone seemed to love Ali and Ash together. The best part about them was that they both understood how important they were to each other but also knew how important their jobs were and Ash definitely didn’t mind looking after Charlie on nights Ali had to be at functions or work late; Charlie was the one who probably got the most out of it. The truth was that, Ali and Ash were sort of the ideal couple. Not because they didn’t fight because they fought A LOT –over everything from leaving cups around to taking Boxer out way too much when Ash was around and spoiling him— but because they were practical. There was no such thing as “keeping it to myself” for them. Their number one policy was honesty and it seemed to have been the key to their relationship.

            Despite the hiccups here and there, they were perfect for each other. It was the first time in a very long time that Ali didn’t feel like she always had to worry about Charlie, not in an irresponsible mother kind of way but in a way to feel relieved of having someone to be dependent on. Ali and Ash really had a good system going on and the best part was that Ash was the one who initially thought about spending time with Charlie. The only tricky part about dating a hotshot soccer player and a sports show hostess was trying to keep it on the down low not necessarily because of each other but because of Charlie. However, they realized that that could be easily avoided by having Melissa and Philip join them whenever they were going out; it wasn’t new news that Ali was close with the Hardmans. Also, it helped that Ash had one of the best publicists and agents to help her cover up. Philip was all for Ash and Ali because this meant that Ash was going to stay out of trouble and he knew she wasn’t just fucking around because of how much Ash cared about her every move to protect Charlie in this whole dating situation. Melissa was happy that she was seeing Ali so happy and free for the first time in years. The last time she saw Ali this free was before she got Charlie.

            Sex, was just mind blowing. Not only was Ali amazed by how great Ash really was –the word on the street that once you go Harris, you can’t go back— but by how much she could come. Ash was very generous in bed and she gave Ali no chance to think otherwise. They’ve fucked pretty much everywhere in the house and for the first few weeks after they first had sex, they just couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Ali loved the way Ash made her feel special and beautiful again. She had been so busy with work and being a mom, sex had never been much of something she could think about. Sex to Ali before with Ash was just like a job that needed to be done to release her sexual frustration. However, with Ash, she just wanted it. Ali needed it. The way Ash would run her hands up her legs and caress her breast while she laid kisses on her neck drove her wild. Things were for once all in place. Ash would often have to pinch her cheeks to see if it was all-real.

            Ash always wanted to make sure the Charlie was part of their date or plans and it was starting to bother Ali a little because they never got to really _do_ anything other than dinner, evening walks, hangout at the park, mini golfing, watch children’s movie, etc., etc. basically everything except drink wine, take a bubble bath together and not have to worry about her son walking in on them if they felt like doing it on the couch or walk around the kitchen just in Ashlyn’s shirt or nothing for that matter.

“All right, so we just have to go pick Charlie up at his soccer practice and head out to dinner?” Ash said as she came around the couch to where Ali was standing and gave Ali a kiss on her cheek as she took a bite out of her apple.

            “Actually we don’t have to,” Ali said and swung her arms around Ash’s neck and smiled back.

            “Oh. No?” Ash said a little confused.

            “Nope. Philip and Melissa and Charlie are going to have a sleepover and they’re taking him to the zoo tomorrow,” Ali said with her mischievous smile.

            “Okay?” Ash was still not getting the hint.

            “You’re really not that great for someone who needs to read moves and situations as a living, you know?” Ali said giving up and laughing at her girlfriend who took another bite out of her apple. “Which means that you and I get to spend time together. Alone,” Ali said finally as she started unbuttoning her shirt.

            “Ohhhhhhh, yeah?” Ash said a little less enthusiastic than Ali had expected her to be.

            “Ohhhhhhh, yeah?? That’s it? You know we’ve NEVER actually been on a date just you and me other than going out for dinners?! And that’s it?! ‘Ohhhhhhh, yeah?!’ You know what, forget about it,” Ali was actually really upset and she started buttoning up her shirt and that’s when Ash took the situation to he hand.

            “Haha I’m just joking! Geez, girl can’t take a joke?” Ash said laughing at her girl this time. She then started to unbutton Ali’s shirt and started kissing her bare skin that the unbutton of each button exposed.

            “You babe,” Ash said making her way back to Ali’s neck, “are so fucking hot right now. I just want to—”Ash said in between her kisses.

            “Fuck me. Now. Here,” Ali wasn’t asking she was telling.

            A smirk was plastered across Ash’s face as she lifted Ali up with her arms and brought her around the couch and laid her there. Without taking any longer, Ash lifted Ali’s skirt, ripped off her underwear and thrust her two fingers deep inside Ali. Ali was soaking wet and Ash just loved how hot Ali was as she reacted to her being inside. Ali arched her back and bit her lips as Ash moved her fingers in a rhythm. Ash made circular motions around Ali’s g-spot with a little bit of pressure that eventually built up as she went in deeper and deeper. Ash could tell that Ali was holding her breath and that just made it so much hotter.

            Ash pulled Ali’s bra down so her breasts were exposed and started sucking on her nipple first. Ali loved how Ash’s tongue felt around her nipples as she sucked on it and she could feel herself get more aroused. Ash knew exactly how her girl liked it. Ali likes a little nip and a hard sucking while Ash circled her nipple with her tongue. While Ash’s mouth was busy, so was her hand. Ash was now just pushing hard against Ali’s g-spot and curling her fingers as she went in and out of Ali.

            “Fuck! Ash you’re driv—” Ali couldn’t finish it, “Mmmmmmmm, shit…. Yeah babe. Just like that,” Ali let out with a big sigh.

            With that, Ash started pumping her fingers harder and faster and just like that Ali came undone. She was panting and she brought her hands up to face trying to get what was going on. Just as Ali was about to say something Ash had let her know that she wasn’t near done.

            Ash went straight down to Ali’s center and gave a nice, soft, slow lick. This got Ali off guard and it made her jump a little not because it was bad but she was feeling it already. Ash went for the soft quick licks as she sucked on Ali’s clit and sucked on it. Putting a little pressure on her clit with her tongue, Ash started to suck on it. This drove Ali crazy. As Ash was about to get Ali to come Ali didn’t want it to be done just quite yet. So, she pushed Ash’s hair a little further down to let her know that she wanted a little more. Ash knowing exactly what she should do brought herself a little lower to her center and started fucking Ali with her tongue while she rubbed Ali’s clit with her finger. Ali who thought this would give her more time to enjoy the build up was so wrong. She was about to come even faster and this time Ash wasn’t about to just let it go. She wanted Ali to come over and over again.

            “Oh my fucking…. Ash stop… Fuck! I can’t—” Ali had come three times in a matter of minutes and her legs were shaking from her orgasm. Only when she realized how sensitive Ali’s center was did Ash make her way up to Ali’s face to give her a nice deep kiss.

            “Baby, fuck…” Ali had a really big satisfying smile on her face while she was still trying to get her breathing right.

            “Was that okay?” Ash asked, knowing the answer already.

            “Okay?! I’m thinking we should maybe have Melissa and Phil babysit Charlie every Friday,” Ali finally said with her eyes a little open and pulled Ash in for another kiss.

            “Haha, well princess. I hope you’re ready because we’re nowhere close to being done,” Ash said as she got up and picked up Ali bridal style and took the fun to Ali’s bedroom for few more hours before they needed to get food.

            “I blame you for this,” Ali said as she cuddled close to Ash’s side in her bed making circles on Ashlyn’s chest.

            “Me? For what? Showing you a good time?!” Ash said cockily.

            “No, for the lack of!” Ali said now fully on her stomach staring at Ash.

            “The lack of?”

            “Yeah! For always wanting to keep it PG because you want to go on dates with me AND my son,” Ali confessed feeling a little childish because she was really thankful that Ash was so good to Charlie but there was some truth in it

            “Haha, you know usually people like it when their significant others get along with their kids, right?” Ash chuckled.

            Ali just pouted. “Haha, I’m sorry. I just thought you always wanted Charlie to be part of us. You know?” Ash did think that. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to spend time with Ali alone but she didn’t want Ali to think that she wanted just part of the _package_. “Well now I know so we can figure it out. I’ll just make Phil owe me a lot of things so we can switch it for Charlie sleepovers for more of these,” Ash smiled and kissed Ali’s head that was now resting on her chest.

            The two shared a moment of silence before Ash spoke. “Ali?”

            “Yeah?”

            “How many other relationships have you been in?” Ash asked all of a sudden.

            Ali paused first. “Huh?” Ali answered as she got herself up and stared at Ash.

            “You know, just preparing myself for the possible collateral damages that are possible,” Ash said as she laughed at herself for the choice of words in a half joking and half serious tone.

Ali was trying to figure out what Ash was really trying to get out of it. “If you’re worried about baggage, I have none. Like two or three? But nothing serious to come bite you in the ass,” Ali answered smiling and she gave Ash a kiss to assure her.

“Hmm, mkay,” Ash smiled back.

            “How about you?” Ali asked.

            “One really serious one that bit me in my ass and few others but nothing serious. More like, an exclusive version of no strings attached?” Ash answered.

            “Bit you in the ass, huh?” Ali repeated, curious of what that meant.

            “Yeah. Not worth going into details but I fell in love only to find myself being used by her. I was _the mistress_.” There was a moment of silence. “And you know what? I think being a _mistress_ was worse than being cheated on…” Ash was lost in her thoughts as she recalled the day her heart shattered into pieces. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive her but I think I finally understand why she did the things she did.”

            Ali just stared at Ash who was still lost in her thoughts. She couldn’t believe how much hurt Ash actually carried. They say not to judge a book by its cover and Ash was the perfect example to why one shouldn’t. Looking at Ash who was caught in the moment in a sullen mood, Ali told herself how she would hate herself to be the one who hurt Ash and how she wished to never be _that_ girl who broke Ash’s heart. The two just spent the rest of the night cuddling and enjoying each other’s company after their talk.

About few weeks week after that wonderful night, Philip’s agency was hosting a party. And, the four adults had to go on about without Charlie so, Ash had asked Tori and Toni to babysit for them, which they gladly agreed; Ash was planning to take Ali back a little before the party ended so they could have some actual fun before they had to pick Charlie up too. The party was one of those big socials where people came to catch up but mostly a place to provide an atmosphere to do casual businesses among the players, their prospective bosses, and coaches.

            “Wow, I didn’t realize there were going to be so many people here!” Ali said as she walked in with Ash, Melissa, and Philip.

            “Ugh. I can do all of Philip’s parties and soirees and dinners but I can’t do this one…” Melissa said a little fed up.

            “Haha why? Because it’s not a private party without reporters who are trying to snatch a story?” Ali said as she elbowed Melissa who was now grabbing a drink of one of the trays the waiter was holding.

            “Um, YEAH! EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. I tell Philip to not invite the reporters but he goes one about keeping it ‘cool’ or something bullshit like that,” Melissa rolled her eyes as Philip just shrugged and smile.

            “You know? There are awful lot of people here before the host even got here,” Ash pointed out.

            “Well, I said six and it’s six right now and I’m sorry our dates took forever to get ready,” Philip said but then quickly gave Melissa a kiss on the cheek. Ash was the only one who laughed.

            The night was going well. Ali actually had to be there on behalf of her crew team so it wasn’t like she was out of place. Ash was out doing her thing, catching up with other players who Philip represented and Melissa was busy sticking close to all the “trouble makers” to make sure they didn’t slip anything stupid during their talks with the reports.

            About two hours into to party Ali decided to head over to the bar for a drink and she was soon joined by Ash who seemed to have brought someone along.

            “Hey Ali,” Ash said as she softly laid her hand on Ali’s shoulder.

            Ali recognized the voice. “Hey,” Ali said as she turned around and smiled.

            “Tada! Surprise!” Ash said as she pulled in the person she brought along with in front of Ali. “Introducing to you, Gabe Milestone!” Ash had been going around talking to people and she happened to have met Gabe. Gabe, was the new producer for Ali’s show and he mentioned that he was actually trying to surprise Ali because she didn’t know about him joining the team quite yet. So, Ash being the prankster decided to bring him to her. She didn’t know she was actually bringing trouble to herself.

            “Um…. Gabe…” Ali was definitely not expecting a surprise and she wasn’t ready for this surprise either and it was written all over her face.

            “Hi, Ali,” Gabe smiled back, “How are you?”

            “Wha… What are you doing here?” Ali stuttered out. Ash was starting to see that something was not quite right. One, Ali seemed really nervous and uncomfortable. Two, Gabe didn’t seem very fazed by Ali’s reaction. If one thing Ash could read well, it was situations.

            “I’m your new producer for Sports Hour. I was going to surprise you at work but Ashlyn here figured it would be nice to do it here,” Gabe was still smiling.

            Ali then suddenly realized that Ash was still there and the topic of Gabe was not something she wanted to bring up right there and then. So, she put a face on but it was kind of too late. “Umm, wow. Yeah… Barb didn’t say anything. Anyway, um, it was nice to see you again. I actually need to go and talk to Sampson,” Ali said as she faced Ashlyn this time.

            “Oh, yeah. Sure,” Ash went along but with a lot of questions in her head.

            “Sounds good, I’ll see you at work on Monday then,” Gabe said as he raised his beer bottle and drank from it.

            “Right. I’ll talk to you later,” Ali said as she gave Ash a small smile and she fled the scene.

            After Ali left, Ash couldn’t help it but at least ask. “So, what’s with you two?”

            Gabe couldn’t have known about Ash and Ali or what the connection was between Ash and Ali for that matter, probably gave Ash the biggest unwanted present. “We dated for six years before we got engaged and she pulled off the wedding when she found out that I didn’t want kids,” Gabe just chuckled and shook his head in disbelief, “I know I was a stupid ass. But I was twenty-six and I couldn’t have possibly known what I wanted other than her. I just wish I had listened to her when she said that things would change if we got married… Too be honest, I took this job without even looking at my contract. I knew she was the host and I signed it because I want her back. And, I want to be part of her life with her little boy too. I’m ready,” Gabe finished off as he finished his beer and looked up smiling at Ash. “Gosh, I’m so sorry to bore you with my mush and gush.” However, there was no Ash. Ash was long gone before he could finish off his last sentence. _Gosh_ , _could this be real?!_ Ash said to herself as she pinched her cheeked and went off looking for Ali, rather disappointed than angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I forgot to remind y'all to buckle up in the beginning. It's been way too quiet and boring here ;)


	21. You can run but you can't hide

“You owe me an explanation,” Ash said as she walked towards Ali standing by the balcony facing the front garden with her back towards her.

            Ali turned around slowly and Ash knew she had all the rights to be upset just from the look on Ali’s face. However, Ali just stared at Ash in silence with guilt.

            “You know what I’m upset about?” Ash said in calm voice which worried Ali more. “I don't care that you two were dating, I don’t care that you were engaged—”

            “Ash—”

Ash just ignored Ali and went on, “I don’t care that you called off the wedding because he didn’t want to have kids and you did. I don’t care about that. What I don’t understand is how I ended up hearing about you from your ex-fiancé,” Ash took a pause and somehow that pause just happened to have brought her anger out and she didn’t sound so calm. “I asked you Alex and you said no! I asked you about your past and you said there was nothing! Your exact words were, ‘If you’re worried about baggage, I have none. Nothing serious, just casual dating’!” Ash was huffing and she turned around and grabbed the front of her forehead trying to stay calm knowing that they were still at the party.

“Ash, I….”

“Yeah, I bet you’re sorry but don’t be because I’m not. I sure as hell am not sorry even if you think I’m overreacting because I don’t give a shit about how you feel.” Ali went closer and tried to grab Ash’s arm.

“All I asked was the truth. All I asked was for you to be honest with me. And you know what? I’m wondering why you never told me. What could there possibly be that you decided not to tell me, huh?! You know what? Don't answer that. It can’t be good or, it can’t be true. Who knows what kind of _truth_ I’m going to get.” Ash didn’t even give Ali a chance to answer. She just stormed out and Ali’s feet didn’t have the courage to follow after her. Ali knew she was wrong. Ali knew she should have told Ash but the truth was, she rather not say it if she thought she was going to lie about it. Ashlyn was great and she was caring and loving and almost, too good to be truth. However, Ali couldn’t help but compare how she felt when she was with Gabe with Ash. A few minutes later Ali heard a car start and she turned around and much to her assumption, it was Ash driving off in her jeep. Ali knew she screwed up big time because she knew why Ash was upset. The worst thing was that, Ali couldn’t even try to come up with one excuse to why she didn’t tell Ash without making matters worse.

_Ring, ring, ring._

“What?”

“Ash where the fuck are you?! You’re supposed to meet Garrison Michelson! He’s not going to wait any longer,” Philip was half whispering and half yelling over the loud music.

“Tell him I don’t need some dirty cash to sponsor me. Children’s fund in South Sudan?! Bullshit, he knows nothing about South Sudan other than the fact that he wants to move the current orphanage to a remote village so that he can mine the shit out of what is left of that country!” Ash hung up. Ash was never going to sign with Michelson and she had done her research.

 _Ring, ring, ring._ Ignore. _Ring, ring, ring._ Ignore. _Ring, ring, ring._ Ignore. The one rule that Ash always followed was that she would never turn her phone off and that was a golden rule that she followed that was part of her contract when she signed with Philip. Two second later it rang again.

“I said I’m not signing it!” Ash yelled into her phone.

“Don’t sign it but I’m coming to your place right now. If you’re not there in twenty minutes, I will call Alison and tell her everything.” It was Melissa on the other end and Ash knew she had no choice when she brought of Allison. Ash didn’t say anything and hung up and headed home.

When Ash drove into the basement, Melissa’s car was already there. She made her way up to her penthouse and knew that Melissa had already let herself in with her spare key.

Ash walked in and she saw Melissa pacing in her living room, still in her red velvet dress. Ash threw her keys on the counter and went straight to her whisky cabinet to get a drink. “What do you want?” Ash knew why she was there.

“Ash, you didn’t even let her explain,” Melissa brought up carefully.

            “And which explanation would that be?” Ask rhetorically, “The part where she _forgot_ to tell me about her ex-fiancé or the part where she _decided_ NOT to tell me?” Ash poured herself some whisky and looked at Melissa for an answer.

            “Ash—”

            “Okay, let me tell you since neither of you want to just admit it: because she never moved on. She didn’t break up with him because they fell out of love, they broke up because she couldn’t have what she always wanted. That’s why. Because she could possibly still be in love with him! She’s dwelling on him!” Ash shouted as she finished her drink.

            Melissa stayed quiet.

            “I’ll say this once and only once because I’ll never say it again. For a split second I thought I was falling for her but, I realized that it was just infatuation, like from hatred to sympathy to interest to infatuation. Ha! There we go. That’s perfect because right now, I don’t have an ounce of good faith in her!”

            “Ash you know that’s not true… You know it’s not like that,” Melissa said as she walked closer to Ash who was pouring herself another drink.

            “I don’t do cheaters, liars, and free loaders. And right now, she just sounds like all of that,” Ash downed her drink and poured herself another on.

            Melissa couldn’t say anything. She didn’t want to say something on behalf of Ali and screw things up.

            “You know what? You always mention Alison so let’s talk about her too. You think if she finds out that even after I got beaten up by her husband for cheating with me –behind his back because I had no idea she was married—that I still decided to pay for her kid’s medical bill, she would come back to me?! No! She won’t! I got played once, I’m not going to let it happen to me again. Wake up Melissa! Your friend was using me so that she can settle with the second best option she could find after her ex!!!” Ash was furious. “So, don't use her next time to get my attention because today’s the last time I’ll give a shit about that!”

            “Ash you’re mad and upset right now because you care about Ali. You wouldn’t be like this if you were infatuated,” Melissa tried to reason although she knew it was a long shot.

            “No, I’m mad and upset because of her. I’m disappointed that I let myself believe that a single mom who struggled to balance work and time with her son could possibly be all that innocent. It’s really my fault,” Ash was too tired to even fight and argue about this. “I’m just really disappointed at myself…”

            “Ash—” And they were interrupted with a knock.

            Ash looked up at Melissa with frustration. “You better not have…” But it was too late. Ali wasn’t asking for permission to be let in, she was letting them know that she was coming in.

            “At least, hear her out,” Melissa said as she pursed her lips in hopes that the two would figure it out. As Melissa walked towards the door Ali was walking in. the two ladies in their dresses passed each other without a word but Melissa gave Ali a pat on the shoulder and a small smile before she left.

            The door closed and Ash knew this was it. They were going to talk and at the end of the talk things were either going to be solved or things were going to end. Ali came around the corner and stood a good distance away from where Ash was but not too far. Ash pretended as if Ali wasn’t there and poured herself another drink; she was almost a quarter into the bottle but she couldn’t feel the alcohol at all. They just stood there in silence for another thirty minutes as Ash drank away another few glasses of whisky before she went right to the chase.

            “Why didn’t you tell me?” Ashlyn didn’t even try to be discrete.

            “Ash… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…” Ash said as she stared onto the floor with tears forming in her eyes.

            “You didn’t mean to tell me or you didn't mean for me to find out?” Ash took  another sip.

            “I’m sorry Ash…”

            “Then tell me. Why didn’t you tell me?” Ash asked again, this time looking at Ali who looked up as well and their eyes met.

            “Ash…” A tear dropped from Ali’s eye.

            “I’m not going to ask you again. Why didn’t you tell me?” Ash said one last time. Ali didn’t answer she just looked at Ash, begging for forgiveness.

            “Wow… Ha…,” Ash chuckled sarcastically and threw her hands up in the air. “You know what? I’ll tell you. You’re dwelling on him. You’re using me to either get over him or to settle. And, I’ll also tell you that you don’t have the slightest bit of respect and courtesy to tell me that that’s what you were doing.” Ashlyn just shook her head in disbelief as she finished her drink in her glass and walked passed a crying Ali.

            About few feet after Ash had made her way passed Ali, Ash turned around. “We’re done. Leave your key on the table. Oh, and one more thing, you should really look up what ‘sorry’ means in the dictionary.” With that said, Ash made her way to the stairs and left Ali alone in her kitchen. Ali wanted to explain that she wasn’t exactly in love with him but she also couldn’t tell her that she wasn’t quite done wrapping up her past either. It sure wasn’t how they expected their night to end or their so-called “perfect” relationship to end.


	22. Too fast to process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always! I know it's a little abrupt with the fast pace but trying to get somewhere with it, I promise :)

The next day, Ali tried calling Ash but they all went straight to voice mail. Thus, Ali resorted to Melissa who had a better idea of where Ali was coming from.

            “I understand and I don’t at the same time. You know it was wrong to keep it from her,” Melissa said in a near reprimanding tone.

            “I know… But I’m not in love with him Mellie. I just…” Ali was thinking for the right words.

            “Closure? Ali, it’s been like almost eight years ago…”

            “It’s hard to explain. Maybe it hasn’t been long enough for Ash and I for me to know if—”

            “ALI! You’re crazy to think that comparing a six, seven months relationship is going to be even remotely similar to your six years relationship! Are you hearing yourself?!” Melissa couldn’t believe that Ali thought that would even be a fair comparison.

            “I didn’t want to lie to Ash and tell her that what we had was new. I didn’t want to make her special just because I knew that would make her happy. I’m not saying that I don’t like her or that she isn’t special. What I’m saying is that what I felt with Ash was just everything I’ve already felt before with Gabe…” Ali was really sounding like a bitch to Melissa.

            “Alexandra Blaire Krieger, listen to me carefully. Just because you felt the stuff before doesn’t mean it’s not special. It just means that you’re able to find something great again,” Melissa said calmly but definitely a little frustrated. “I’ve fallen in love twice before Philip. If I were to think like you did then, I would say that what Phil and I have is just plain and boring because I’ve felt it three times. But it’s not. I may have felt the same kind of feelings but it’s not the same. He’s special in his own way and I definitely don’t compare him to the other two.” Melissa just didn’t quite understand how Ali’s analogy and interpretation of “same” really worked.

            Ali sat in her chair for a while and thought about what Melissa was saying and let all of them slowly sink in. She never thought about it like that and that was probably because she was always so fixated on trying to find something better than what she had with Gabe. However, it wasn’t about finding something better but it was about finding something new that was different that made her as happy as she was when she was with Gabe. And it slowly started hitting Ali.

            “Hmmm…”Ali let out a little worrisomely.

            “I can’t believe that's how you thought about things. Gabe’s Gabe and Ashlyn is Ashlyn,” Melissa restated her point.

            “She won’t even pick up my calls…”

          “This is as far as my help goes. As much as I love you and I understand you, I’m not going to play middleman and get in between you two.”

            “And I see Gabe at work tomorrow…” Ali said as she face palmed herself.

            “Okay, first, I don’t see how that’s going to make a difference. Second, I’ll say this much. If you’re going to go to work and play footsie with him, don’t even think about calling Ash because shit’s going to really hit the fan,” Melissa warned Ali.

            “No, it’s not that… I just don’t want to see him because it’s going to be awkward…” Ali told Melissa. However, Melissa really wasn’t convinced at all. She was starting to feel real guilty how her and Phil had always been warning Ash about being careful with Ali.

             Since the night she said her and Ali were done, Ash had been keeping herself busy and just from that itself, Philip and Melissa knew that she wasn’t okay. Ash was putting in almost six hours of workout sessions a day along with photo shoots, autograph signings, and making plans for her foundation stuff. It was clear that the whole Ali thing was bothering her because she had already gotten herself well involved in the situation that she wanted to admit to. Ash needed space.

While others might not understand why she was so upset and almost disgusted, it’s because she had her lifetime dose of mistrust and lies with Alison. Alison and Ash met at a bar and with Alison’s husband being a fisherman, it wasn’t hard to get by with it not getting caught. The truth was Alison had used Ash to get money out of her. Things suddenly took a turn and before Ash knew it, Alison’s husband was throwing punches at her and Ash realized that Alison had not only been hiding the fact that she was married but she also had a sick child. It was just drama after drama. Ash spent weeks trying to get back on her feet but it was a struggle. And to avoid that mess, Ash made clear that no matter what, trust and honest would always be the number one rule in a relationship.

           “Okay sounds good Phil. I’ll see you tomorrow. Flight’s at 5:30 AM you said?” Ash asked as she looked through her schedule in Phil’s office.

            “Yeah… But Ash, you don’t have to go. I think Narine or Di said they could even go instead,” Phil was starting to get worried about Ash’s business schedule. Not that he wasn’t appreciating her hard work but, Ash was getting out of her way to keep herself busy.

            “No, it’s fine. I don’t mind going and helping out,” Ash assured him.

            “I know that but you have a photo shoot tomorrow evening too in L.A. that’s another two hours of moving time form Arizona. I know you’re trying to keep busy with the whole Al—”

            “Since when did you worry so much about me staying out of trouble?” Ash said a little harsher than she wanted to. She knew it wasn’t Phil’s fault but she needed to blame someone who wasn’t her or Ali and Phil knew that very well.

            “You’re right. Okay. Well, I’ll pick you up at your place then,” Phil nodded.

            “Good, see you tomorrow,” Ash said sternly and she headed out.

            Ash drove back home and she figured since she had to wake up early and all, she would order pizza to avoid doing the dishes. As she got cleaned up the pizza came. Ash grabbed cash from her wallet and went to open the door but it wasn’t the pizza boy. It was Ali. Immediately, Ash didn’t even react. She started to close the door but Ali stopped her.

            “Ash,” Ali let out softly.

            “You need to go before I call security,” Ash wasn’t about to have it. She’s already had a long day.

            “Please, would you let me explain?” Ali pleaded.

            “I’m going to tell you right now that whatever explanation you’re going to give me, it won’t amend you from what you’ve already done. It’s spilled milk,” Ash was laying it out there.

            “Charlie keeps—”

            “Don’t you dare bring that kid into this! We’re done,” Ash was livid by the thought that Ali was just about to pull the “Charlie card.” That was very low of her.

            Without another word, Ash closed the door and Ali was left alone in the hallway. Ali couldn’t help but let the tears fall. Ash had been nothing but great and it killed her to know that it was her causing this havoc and distress. In all honesty, Ash did want to hear what Ali had to say. However, she knew that if she heard Ali’s explanation and if it made sense in the slightest bit, she would have put herself right back to where she was: vulnerable and scared.

            Weeks have passed and things weren’t looking any better. Ali stopped reaching out to Ash as she realized all her calls weren’t getting through. Ali went to work and she pretended like all was well, especially with Gabe; they pretended like friends who work together. Ali was feeling extremely bad and she didn’t know what to do. Since she talked to Melissa and Melissa had put some sense into Ali, Ali felt worse. Charlie kept asking about Ashlyn but she had always found an excuse to say that Ash was busy with training or something and after awhile, he had stopped asking whether he had forgotten or just knew that his mother wasn’t going to give him a different answer and believed it as it was.

            “Hey, hey, hey!” Ali was working on reading over her script in her dressing room for the show when someone tried to get her attention.

            “Huh?” Ali looked up confused.

            “I asked if you were okay. You’ve been on the same page for about fifteen minutes. Everything okay?”

            “Yeah…” Ali had been trying to put aside everything, ignoring that is, for a while and suddenly tears came rolling down her face and she started sobbing uncontrollably.

            “Hey, hey, hey, come here,” said Gabe as he pulled her in for a hug, “It’ll be okay.” Gabe held Ali for a while and when one of the staff on team came to get Ali, Gabe had motioned them to leave and wait for further notice.

            It must have been about thirty minutes when Ali finally got herself together. “I made a mistake… I made a…”

            “With Ashlyn?” Gabe threw it out there.

            “How’d you…” Ali’s eyes went wide as that was not the answer she was expecting.

            “Well, I kind of figured it out when she left to get you after I said… yeah. I’m really sorry about that Ali. I shouldn’t have said anything and if I had known, I would have never said a word and I was going to say something about it but you pretended like things were okay between you two so I just assumed….” Gabe felt bad that he was the one causing all this mess and putting Ali through the trouble.

            “It’s not our fault… I should have told her… You wouldn’t have known… No body does…” Ali sounded extremely deflated and Gabe was just sympathizing. The thing was that Ali didn’t know what Gabe had exactly told Ash…

            “Hey, what if we say after we’re done here, we go out for a drink?” Gabe offered.

            Ali didn’t answer.

            “Ali, you can’t just be life this. You got to cry when you want and you got to drink when you need. Just like old time’s sake?” Gabe nudged Ali trying to get Ali to budge.

            Ali really didn’t wanted to but she felt like she needed to do something to be okay.

            “I promise you’ll be home before 7:30 because I know you’re thinking about your little boy,” Gabe smiled and gave Ali a pat; he knew she needed this. They didn’t date for six years for nothing, they knew each other just by looking at each other.

            “Okay, fine,” Ali reluctantly agreed.

            Hours went by and things at work were almost done. The crew wrapped up and everyone headed home as Gabe and Ali decided to head over to a nearby pub.

            “So, you and Ashlyn, huh? How did I not know about this?” Gabe asked genuinely as he was curious to how a sports new producer like him didn’t know about this hot news.

            “Well, we kept it under the radar because of Charlie,” Ali said as she took a sip of her beer.

            “Hmm, that was smart of you guys,” Gabe nodded as he took also took a sip from his glass and grabbed some peanuts. “And things aren’t so hot between you guys..?”

            “Well… she called it off,” Ali sighed and got herself thinking back to that night when Ash told her that they were done. “I want to explain but…” Ali didn’t finish the sentence because she didn’t want Gabe to know that the reason why things fell apart was because she didn’t tell Ash about their past and she didn’t want to walk that path with Gabe. Ali just settled with, “I guess I need to accept that we’re done and work with moving on… Anyway, lets talk about something else. How’d you end up here? I mean, I know Barb said she was looking for a new producer and you didn’t tell me?”

            “Haha, Ali, you make it sound like I could have just called you casually for the first time in six years and be like, ‘Hey I’m your new producer!’” Gabe shook his head and chuckled.

            Ali kind of chuckled with, realizing that it was a rather stupid question because her and Gabe hadn’t talked since they broke up and there was no way it would have made sense for Gabe to just pick his phone up and call Ali. “I guess you’re right…” Ali let out a small smile.

            The two caught up for another hour before Gabe reminded Ali that she should get going if she wanted to make it home by 7:30. The two finished their drink really quickly and headed out. As Gabe and Ali were walking out of the pub they dumped into someone. It was Ash with some of her Spirit players.

            “Oh I’m sorry—“ Ash said as she was still trying to get snow off of her coat.

            “Ash…” Ali said looking at the blonde who she hadn’t seen or talked to since that night few weeks ago.

            Ash’s eyes went straight from Ali’s surprised eyes to Gabe who was standing next to her with his hand slightly on the back of Ali’s. While there were several ways in which this encounter could have gone, the way Ash decided to deal with was not one that Ali had imagined. Ash’s _oh fuck_ face quickly turned into a very small pursed lips smile. “Sorry, I wasn’t looking…” This definitely caught Ali off guard and that’s when both parties’ company got their queue and excused themselves.

            “I’ll um wait for you outside,” Gabe said as he read the situation and before he left Ash gave him a gentleman’s nod which he returned with a small smile.

            “Umm, hi,” Ash said to Ali as she could see the brunette trying to figure out what to make out of this situation.

            Ali had finally decided to work on accepting the reality and here she was, back at square one, standing in front of Ashlyn. “Ummm…. Hi,” was all Ali could get out too.

            Ash and Ali just stood awkwardly in the doorway of the pub without said a single word. It was rather odd because it seemed like Ali had so much to say but she couldn’t mange to get anything out and Ash seemed too calm for someone who was livid few weeks ago.

            It must have been about five minutes when Ash heard her teammates call her name. She turned towards them and gave them a nod and turned towards Ali, “Um well… I’m glad that you found your niche. Take care, Alex,” Ash said genuinely as she motioned her head towards Gabe who was standing outside when she said “niche.” Ash gave Ali another small smile and headed over to her teammates by the bar.

            Ali couldn’t get a grip of what was going on. _What does she mean by that? Does she think that I’m with Gabe? Has she forgiven me?_ There were millions of questions running through her head when she suddenly felt a cold gush of air hit her. It was Gabe. “Hey, you ready to go?” He asked with a smile. He had come to get her when he saw that she was standing there all by herself with a blank look.

            “Ummm, yeah,” Ali responded still in shocked and was being led out by Gabe.

            At the bar, Ash had settled in her seat and ordered her drink. After she ordered her drink, she took a quick glanced at Ali and her being escorted out by Gabe. While her heart was throbbing like it had been for the past few weeks, she was doing a very good job at pretending. Ash hadn’t forgiven Ali. However, Ash did believe in fate and she told herself that if there is one thing that she knew about Ali was that there must have been a reason why she couldn’t just move on from Gabe, even six years after _she_ dumped him. Ash didn’t want to be with someone who made her wonder if she was really who they wanted to be with. Ash believed that there was no way she would be able to fill Gabe’s shoes because she just wasn’t Gabe. So, while she still believed Ali was wrong and she still didn’t forgive Ali, she had come to accept reality, accept fate. She still cared about Ali and she was glad that at least one of them was able to find something they were looking for.

            “You really didn’t have to drop me off,” Ali said as she got herself unbuckled.

            “Well, might as well save some money. No need to call two drivers. I’ll come pick you up tomorrow too so you don’t have to take a cab,” Gabe said smiling.

            “Seriously Gabe, you don’t—”

            “Hey, it’s on the way. I really have to pass this road to get to work too,” Gabe assured Ali.

            “All right. Well, thanks for tonight. I’ll see you at work tomorrow,” Ali smiled back and she got out of the car.

            Gabe nodded and he waited for Ali to get into her apartment before he asked the driver to head home. _I actually might have a chance_ Gabe thought to himself as he smiled.


	23. When things catch up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, it's been really busy. Hope you guys enjoy it!

It was weird how after that encounter, Ali and Ash kept on bumping into each other for work. Ali had to interview Ash for a news article Barb wanted her to be in charge of and Ali had to cover the Washington Spirit games that were hosted in D.C. They were very professional about it.

            It was one night after dinner –Gabe had taken Ali out to few dinners without calling them dates. “Thanks for the dinner.” Ali had a smile on her face to let Gabe know that she had a good time but she also had a sense of hesitation. She really did enjoy her company with Gabe, it was like they were back to when things weren’t all so messed up.

            “Oh, you’re very welcome. And, here,” Gabe said as he opened the back of his car and pulled out a shopping bag and handed it to Ali.

            “What’s this?” Ali asked, trying to figure out what this big bag could be.

            “I know you said Charlie likes Lego so I just got him something,” Gabe smiled.

            “Wow… you really didn’t have to,” Ali said as she stared at the shopping bag and wondered what this gesture meant.

            Gabe could see Ali thinking so he figured he should let her know, “I still love you. I do. I know this is all confusing to you because I’m the guy who didn’t budge at all six years ago when you said that I would change my mind if we got married and time past…” Gabe became sullen at his selfishness and stupidity as she looked down at his feet. He took a moment before he slowly reached for Ali’s hand and held onto it. “I’m sorry. I really am. But I want you to give me a second chance. I’m not asking you to come back to me but I want to show you that I’ve changed. I want to show you the man I’ve become and if that’s the person you want to be with then I’ll be really happy but I just want a second chance,” Ali could sense the sincerity and guilt in his voice.

            Ali sighed. “Gabe… I don’t think that’s a good idea... I actually thought about it and you’re really great and I can see that you’re different and I really do believe that. And I do love you, I’m just not in love with you…” This was the first Ali had actually said it out loud. Over the past weeks while she had been spending more time Gabe, she was seeing why it really wasn’t just the kid factor that made her walk away from their six year’s relationship.

 

_Flashback to few days ago…_

             

            “All right, I’ll see you at work tomorrow, friend,” Gabe said as he winked at her. Ali just shook her head at what just happened and she walked into her apartment as she pulled out her phone to call Melissa.

“So, how are things?” Melissa asked, it was more of a rhetorical question.

            Ali remained quiet on the other line. “Ali? You there? Ali?”

            “Hey, yeah I’m here. I was just thinking….” And there was another silence.

            “Al, you got to talk if you called,” Melissa was getting a little frustrated.

            “Today Gabe took me out to dinner and it was perfect. Like everything was so great. You know? The food was stellar, the atmosphere was just right, the alcohol, the music, I mean everything was perfect,” Ali said on the line.

            “Uh huh… So? Everything was good,” Melissa wasn’t sure where Ali was going with it.

            “Like I don’t think I’ve ever felt everything to fit in so well, like we were making conversation and he was agreeing with me on things and giving me ideas for things and all that stuff, like he made me feel so special, you know?”

            “Okay, so you can Gabe are perfect, what’s your point?” Melissa was getting a little impatient with Ali’s “prefect” relationship with Gabe.

            “That’s the thing though. It was so perfect. It was so perfect that it made it unreal. It was as if he had a list of to-do and things not to do and everything he did or said was purely for me to like him. It was so perfect that… it seemed fake…” Ali was trying to find a better work to depict the situation but there was none because that’s exactly how she felt. By the end of the night, Ali felt great, like she had a wonderful evening. However, nothing felt real.

            This time, Melissa waited patiently.

            “I see him trying. I see him trying to be something he isn’t, trying to show me what I want to see… And, of course that isn’t bad… But it’s not what I want… It’s…” Ali thought for a moment to collect her thoughts again. “I was right. I needed closure not to know if I still wanted to be with him but to understand why we weren’t supposed to be with one another. That’s the closure I needed,” Ali admitted to the prolonged dilemma she had created.

            “I know I didn’t say anything because I knew you didn’t want to hear it but, your relationship with Gabe had way more problems than just that kid thing like you said. You caught him cheating twice (one he said he was drugged which is also another problem), he grew up knowing no problems, he made you feel like he was more important than you (which is why he was going to have you move with him to New York for HIS job), would you like me to go on?” Melissa asked.

            Ali shook her head on the other end and even thought Melissa couldn’t see her, Melissa knew the answer. “Like you said, you don’t JUST walk away from a six year relationship like that. You guys fought real bad one night, broke up, and didn’t even bother to talk to each other again. Don’t you think that’s a little weird?” Melissa was trying to really nail a point. “Ali, I love you to pieces. I really do but sometimes, you are really dumb for such a smart girl,” Melissa made a sassy joke.

            “I know…” Ali knew Melissa was right, “I’m going to tell him tomorrow. I’ll tell him.”

            “Sounds like a good idea. You let me know how that goes,” Melissa encouraged her friend.

            “Duh, of course. I tell you everything.”

            “Hey, where are you?” Ali heard in the background. She recognized the voice it was Ashlyn.

            “How is she?” Ali asked carefully. She knew it really wasn't her business but it was her instinct to ask.

Melissa wasn’t a liar but she also told Ash that she wouldn’t get in the middle of it. “She’s Ash, you know? The same old.” While Melissa tried to sound as casual as possible, Ali was wondering what “The same old” meant. Did that mean that she was seeing people or sleeping around or just the “same?”

            “Mkay. Well, I’ll see you Thursday then,” Ali said.

            “Sounds good. Bye Al.”

            “Bye Mel.”

            “Who you talking to? I told Phil that he wasn’t allowed to call you tonight,” Melissa heard behind her.

            “Um, it wasn’t Phil it was Ali,” Melissa informed Ash.

            “Oh…” Ash said. What she really wanted to ask was why she called but she controlled herself.

“She just asked about you. And, I don’t like lying,” Melissa said as she turned around to Ash who just came out of the shower.

            “That’s not _lying._ It’s called saving time and the trouble,” Ash replied as she pretended like everything was fine and started drying her hair with her towel.

            “You won’t admit it but you’re in love with her. You know that right?” Melissa wasn’t throwing curve balls anymore. It had been weeks and she figured it was about time to get to the point and at least try and let one of them see what was really going on.

            Ash pretended like she didn’t hear her.

            “You’re awfully thoughtful and caring and understanding and miserable for someone who is mad and isn’t going to forgive her. You know that too, right?”

            Ash stopped drying her hair and pulled her towel into her hands and stared down at it. “Can you honestly tell me that the reason why she wanted to amend things with me was purely because she wanted _us_ and not because she’s just Ali and she was sorry?” Ash asked as she looked up at Melissa.

            Melissa couldn’t answer immediately and she was about to say something Ash had already beat her to it. “That’s why. I can if I wanted to but what’s a fight when you know what’s going to happen?” Ash said hopelessly. Melissa really wanted to tell Ash that Ali was worth fighting for but Melissa also knew it wasn’t her place to speak for Ali as she wasn’t to speak for Ash.

            “Anyway, let’s drink,” Ash said as she made her way around to the couch and helped herself to a glass of wine, putting aside the whole Ali thing. The boat had sailed, perhaps it was never at the harbor to start with for her.

 

_Back to present_

           

            “You haven’t even given me a chance though,” Gabe tried to reason.

            “No because I know if your only intentions were to be friends, you wouldn’t have even mentioned about being friends or for a matter of fact, you wouldn’t have moved to D.C. You hated it here,” Ali chuckled a little at how he despised D.C. because he was a “beach and sunshine” kind of guy.

            “Ali, you’re being way to critical…” Gabe sounded deflated as he sensed that this wasn’t the same Ali six years ago.

            “Because I’m standing for myself and I’m right? Gabe be honest, you did come here with the intention to work things out. And I’ll be honest too because I thought that we could as well but I was wrong. I was so wrong because I finally realized the real reason why we didn’t work out, the timing just made us believe something that wasn’t exactly the cause of it all,” Ali was firm and she stood her stance. She was more sure after hearing those words out loud. It felt like she was finally getting something off her chest without knowing that there was even something holding her down.

            “Ali,” Gabe said as he took a step closer, “You don’t know that. We were perfect till you brought it up and to be honest with you, I don’t know why you were so surprised when I told you that I didn’t want kids then. You knew how I felt about kids. You knew all that,” Gabe sounded a littler exasperated.

            “Right, and I thought I knew the man I had been with for six years but I was wrong,” Ali couldn't believe the accusative tone Gabe was using.

            “That’s nonsense!” Gabe said a little louder.

            “And, there is your proof why a second chance isn’t even needed,” Ali said with a glare.

            “So, you can go back to Ashlyn? She knows you played her, you think she’s just forgive you and welcome you with open arms? Don’t fool yourself Ali,” Gabe was really going for the kill here.

          Ali’s jaw dropped. She couldn’t believe that Gabe was going to stoop this low. “Let’s keep things just professional between us from now on,” Ali said sternly as she gave Gabe a look then she started walking away into her apartment. As she got into her apartment she heard Gabe call out and foot steps. She was relieved that Gabe was able to draw that perfect line that was never to be crossed but she was also feeling really stupid of how her own head had played her. Not wanting to deal with Gabe she picked up her pace and luckily the elevator got there and she quickly got on while pressing the close button as she heard the front door of the building open and quick feet to the ground.

            Just as the door was about to close an arm got between the doors before and the elevator door opened. “Gabe! I really don’t want to—” Ali was really annoyed and she didn’t want to deal with him however she stopped real quick when she realized that it wasn’t Gabe.

            “Sorry, not Gabe,” the gentleman in the suit said as he caught his breath and a smile.

            “No, I’m sorry,” Ali said a little embarrassed, remembering the tone she had just said those three words.

            “No, don’t be. You trying to stay away from someone, and me who’s trying to make it to my wife in the next thirty seconds before she kills me,” the man joked as he pressed the closed button and the 22nd floor and Ali chuckled at his sense of humor. “What floor?”

            “21st. Thank you,” Ali smiled. The two made small talks for a few seconds. People in her building rarely liked to make conversation because they were all just high-end stockbrokers, lawyers, businessmen and women, bankers, etc. No one really had the time or the want to talk to more people when they were done at work, minus the occasional drunks. It wasn’t very common to see married couples either or a single mother like her in this building. So, it was a little odd that there were actual gentlemen left in this world, especially after her immediate encounter with Gabe tonight.

            As the elevator was about to stop on the 21st floor and Ali turned around and gave the man a smile, wishing him good luck with his wife since it was way over thirty seconds. The man turned around and smiled back at Ali, “Well, I guess it’s a good thing I don’t have a wife,” he replied and the smile was gone and was replaced with an evil grin. Before Ali could reply, the man had covered Ali’s mouth with a white handkerchief and the last thing Ali remembered were her eyes slowly closing as her body fell onto the elevator floor.

Ash was having a quiet night when she heard someone knock on her door. The only thing was that no one knocked on her door because there was a doorbell. She was extremely tired from practice today and she didn’t want to get up so she stayed put and pretended not to be home. Then, the knocks came again. It was louder and more desperate this time. Ash waited a little longer to think who it was and then the knocks now turned into banging on the door with someone desperately shouting at her on the other door.

            “ASHLYN! IT’S SALLY! ASHLYN!!!” Ash heard the voice from the other side. It was a female’s voice and while she couldn’t get a grip of a Sally who could possibly be banging on her door at ten at night, she went to her door and opened it. The instant she opened the door, she knew exactly who she was and the girl’s hair was a mess and she had tears in her eyes.

            “Sally, are you okay?! Come in!” Ash quickly escorted the girl into her home and that’s when she noticed something else. Next to Sally was her little girl, Margaret who looked so confused and frightened.

            “Ash, he’s back! He’s back!” Sally started crying hysterically.

            “Who’s back?! Sally, you need to calm down. Tell me, who’s back?” Ash said as she tried to calm Sally down so that she wasn’t scaring her daughter more than she already had.

            “He knows where I live, he knows where I work, he knows about Margaret, he knows everything! Harry is back!” Sally shouted as she now shook in fear. And that’s when Ash knew what Sally was talking about. Sally’s ex-husband was back.

            Ash had managed to calm Sally down and assured her that she didn’t have to worry about him finding her and that she was safe with her. Margaret was too young to understand what was going on has her mother kept on mumbling the same name over and over again of that she had no idea who it belonged to.

            “Okay, tell me what happened?” Ash asked as she held onto Sally’s hand.

            “I was working at the restaurant and was just going about work and I was about to grab menus from the front desk when he walked in… He looked me straight in the eye and gave me the knowing smile… He walked straight towards me and said, ‘I bet my daughter can’t wait to see her father,’ and he made himself comfortable at one of the tables. He…. He…” Sally broke into tears.

            “Sally, did he hurt you?” Ash asked, as that was the most important question.

            “No, I left as soon as he got seated and I came here with Margaret. Ash, I don’t have a good feeling about him… I don’t! He knows about Margaret and he’s planning something. I can tell.”

            “Okay, we’re going to call the police and let them know. You and Margaret are going to stay here and I’ll make sure they have someone at the door at all times for now. I’m so sorry you’re going through this Sally. I’m sorry,” Ash said as she hugged the girl. She was doing so well and this fucker had to come running back to her life.

            “Ash… I’m scared…” Sally said earnestly.

            “You have nothing to worry about,” Ash comforted her. However, Ash did know how much was really left of this girl to go through what she did all over again. Sally was the reason she had ever turned to her parents, the first time she had ever asked for their help. That was how bad things were.

            After helping Sally and Margaret settled, she called her friend with MPDC and told him of the story.

            “Ash, it’s going to be hard to really put a restraining order on a guy who’s running a multimillion dollar company,” Jerry told Ash, he was the chief deputy officer at MPDC.

            “I’m not asking for a restraining order on him, I was just wondering maybe you could just put some men out on patrol or something and two officers at my door,” Ash asked.

            “Harris, you know I can’t just pull those strings even at my position. I need a reason for those kind of things,” Jerry really did sympathized Sally’s situation but he couldn’t just abused his power.

            “Fine, there have been these girls who have been stalking me the past two weeks and they send me things and they take photos of me and post them and they call me. That a good of a reason?” Ash wasn’t lying, it was true.

            “They aren’t a threat—”

            “They are a threat to my privacy and they even lurk around my car in the parking lot. You don’t know their intent or motive. Com’on, Jerry, you know I wouldn’t be asking unless it was really a situation,” Ash begged.

            “Okay, but I can’t guarantee more than a week Ash. A week,” Jerry said.

            “That’s all I’m asking.”

            “Ash, you know bureaucracy. Unfortunately, even at my position, there are things that I can’t fight even with the law on my side,” Jerry was trying to get a point through and Ash knew what he was referring to.

            “I know. Thanks Jerry,” Ash said as she hung up. Jerry was talking about power and money. The only reason Harry was able to stay away for so long from Sally was because her father had used his position in the society to threaten Harry of his company and wealth. Mr. Harris threatened Harry that he would let all the board members know of his doings that would taint his reputation and name in the business world. In the real world this sounds like a threat with no weight. However, in the business world, it was different because it was all about the face value. Harry had no choice after that than to stay away as far as possible since he was just starting up his business and he didn’t want to jeopardize it. But now he was back, more powerful and richer.

            Then, Ash’s phone ran. “You need anything else?” Ash said as she recognized that it was Jerry again.

            “Actually, there’s a boy by the name of Charlie Kyle Krieger? This is the only phone number he knew other than his mother’s who isn’t picking up. You know him?” Jerry asked.

            “WHAT?! Why is he—?! Where is—?! Um… Yeah I do… Shit…” Ash’s head was going a little crazy at the moment. She hadn’t heard of the boy since her and Ali had a fallout; she hadn’t even had the chance to say goodbye to him after all the mess and now Jerry was calling her about him.

            “Well, he’s here at the police station. The boy was smart to call the police when his mother never made it home,” Jerry informed Ash. Ash just listened quietly.

            “He needs the next kin to come and pick him up but he says that they’re all on the West Coast and as much as I don’t like to not follow protocols, I would hate the boy to spend the night at the precinct,” Jerry was hinting something.

            “I mean yeah, of course. I just can’t come and pick him up. I don’t think Sally’s going to feel safe here. I can have someone pick him up—”

            “That’s fine. I’ll have one of the officers take him to your place,” Jerry told Ash.

            “Okay, thank you so much Jerry. And how about his mom? You guys know where she is?” Ash asked.

            “Well, I don’t know. We called the office and they said that she left the office with a Gabe Milestone? We’re trying to get in touch with him right now,” Jerry informed Ash.

            _Of course…_ Ash thought to herself as she couldn’t help but be a little disappointed with Ali. “Sounds good. Thanks Jerry,” Ash said for the second time that night.

            About an hour later there was a knock on Ash’s door and it was Charlie and an officer.

            “Hi, buddy!” Ash said as she engulfed Charlie into a hug and so did the little boy. She quickly picked him up and addressed the officer. Ash thanked the officer for bringing the boy over.

            “Gosh, kiddo, how have you been?” Ash said as Charlie was facing Ash as he was sitting on Ash’s lap.

            “You never said bye…” were the first words Charlie said.

            “I know… I’m sorry… I just…” Ash couldn’t really explain anything to the kid nor did she want to lie. “I was very busy with things. You know like when your mother used to be busy? I was kind of busy like that,” Ash tried to explain because that was the truth, kind of.

            “Yeah… that’s what Mama said too,” Charlie simply agreed but Ash could sense that the boy was disappointed.

            “Hey, I’m sorry. You know adults can’t always so what they want to—”

            “Because they have to do adult things,” Charlie ended the sentence for Ash.

            “And, seems like you’re getting smarter everyday,” Ash said with a smile as she ruffled his hair. Ash thought about calling at least calling Kyle to let him know that Charlie was with her but she figured that it would worry him more when it was probably nothing but a forgetful Ali.

            “You know where Mama is?” Charlie asked, bring Ash back to the moment.

            “Um, I think she’s out doing work,” Ash tried to reason with the boy. “Also, why were you home alone?”

            Charlie was silent. “Charlie, answer me now,” Ash said in a serious tone.

            “Mama said she would be home by eight and I wanted to watch more T.V. so I told the nanny that Mama said she could go,” Charlie confessed with guilt on his face.

            “Okay, I know that’s not the truth…” Ash knew better.

            “Well… I sent my nanny an email using Mama’s email on the iPad…” Charlie finally spilled the beans.

            “No you didn't…” Ash couldn’t believe this seven year old. He was one sly kid. “Well, you should NEVER EVER do that again, okay?” Ash made him promise.

            “I promise,” Charlie said.

            “You’re so lucky in so many ways today, champ,” Ash said as she saw a yawning Charlie. “And, it’s time for bed. Why don’t you go up to my room and get ready for bed? I still have everything in the same place. I’ll come join you and read you a book,” Ash said as she got the boy off her lap and smiled at him.

            “Okay!” Charlie said excitedly by the fact that he was going to have a sleepover at Ash’s and he ran off.

            After she saw the little boy try to crawl up the stairs on all his four, she pulled out her phone and decided to call Melissa.

            “Hello?” Melissa answered groggily, “Ash, it’s like eleven at night!”

            “Yeah, well it’s an emergency,” Ash said.

            That got Melissa’ attention, “Is everything okay?!”

            “Yes and now. It’s been quite the night actually. Sally, you know the girl form four years ago with the crazy husband which had my father involved too? Well, her husband is back and she got scared so she’s at my house with her daughter,” Ash told Melissa.

            “Oh… you want me to wake Phil and put him on the phone?” Melissa asked as she assumed this had something to do with getting Phil’s help.

            “Well no, I got that kind of figured out. But… Charlie’s here,” Ash said with a tint of nervousness.

           “WHAT?! Why is Charlie there?! Is Ali there too?!” Melissa sounded a little more excited about the possibility of them getting back together.

            “No, which is the problem. Long story short, Ali didn’t come home so Charlie called the police, and Jerry called me to let me know that Charlie was at the precinct and now he’s here. Jerry told me that he called Ali’s work and people said that she left with Gabe so I was wondering if you could call him and maybe get to Ali. She’s probably with him and just forgot—”

            “Okay, I’ll call him. Call you back,” was all Melissa said and hung up. Melissa was just as disappointed to hear that Ali was STILL with Gabe after they had their conversation few days ago.

            Ash hung up and went upstairs to join Charlie. She obviously didn’t have that many children’s book –she had few for Alice when she visited but Charlie had also read them all—so she resorted to her iPad and got on the AppStore with Charlie all ready for bed. Charlie and Ash picked book online, which ended up being _The Giving Tree,_ and she must have read about five pages when she saw a passed out Charlie. She quietly pulled the blanket over her and checked her phone on the nightstand that she had put on silence just in case it interrupted her while she read to Charlie. There were five missed calls, all from Melissa.

            “Hey sorry, I was tucking Charlie in,” Ash said as she made her way to the pool area so she wouldn’t wake him up.

            “So, I called Gabe, who wasn’t very happy that I was asking about Ali since she called it off between those two after a ‘good date’ according to him. Anyway, so he dropped her off at her apartment,” Melissa said not realizing the extra information she had just given Ash.

            Ash was very attentive and she caught on to everything Melissa said. While she wanted to know more about the Gabe situation, she knew that wasn’t her priority. “Then, where is she?” Ash asked confused.

            “I don’t know. He said he dropped her off before eight and he even saw her walk into the elevator. He thought we were pulling a joke or something,” Melissa said as Ash remained quietly.

            “Ash? You still there?”

            “No, yeah I’m here… Then where could she be? Hmmm…” Ash just couldn’t figure out where Ali could be if she had even gotten in the elevator. “Okay, well maybe she felt like going back to work or something. If anything, Charlie’s here so just know that. I’ll let Jerry know tomorrow if we don’t hear anything from her,” Ash came to the conclusion. Ali occasionally did that even when they were dating. After a bad fight or an argument, Ali often went back to the office late at night and worked, with her phone off. It was a weird way of de-stressing but she did do that and Ash just assumed that was the case.

            “Okay, well keep me posted. I’m going to bed,” Melissa said as she let out a yawn.

            “Will do. Night Mellie,” Ash said as she hung up and made her way back to her room next to Charlie. _Wow, what a night…_ Ash said to herself as she fell asleep.

            Charlie was the first person to be up. He twisted and turned a little and when he was awake he realized that he wasn’t home but at Ash’s. Ash’s arm draked over Charlie’s waist and now that he was awake, he was feeling the weight of Ash’s arm a little heavy so he tried to swarm out of it. However, the little boy wasn’t too subtle with it and he woke Ashlyn in the process of it.

            “Where do you think you’re going?” Ash said groggily as she grabbed Charlie by his waist and started to tickle him.

            “Hahahaha stop Ash! Stop! I won’t go!” Charlie surrendered.

            “That’s what I thought,” Ash said with a smile and pulled him in for a hug and kissed his forehead. The moment was slowly interrupted by Charlie’s growling stomach.

            “Well, someone’s hungry,” Ash chuckled.

            “Can we make pancakes for breakfast?” Charlie asked with puppy eyes.

            “You know your mother won’t like that,” Ash tried to reason.

            “It can be our secret, right?” Charlie smiled really big.

            “Haha, you womanizer,” Ash mumbled, “All right, well let’s get going then so we can make you some breakfast and get you going for the day.” The two of them got out of bed and made their way downstairs and they were greeted with one of the most delicious smelling breakfasts ever. And that’s when Ash remembered about her other guests.

            “Morning! Margaret and I decided to make you some break— Oh, hello there,” Sally said as she smiled at Charlie. Charlie immediately hid behind Ashlyn.

            “Morning, wow it smells delicious Sally,” then she turned to Charlie, “Com’on don’t be shy.” However, Charlie still stood behind Ash very firmly and then that’s when Ash realized it wasn’t Sally that Charlie was hiding from but it was Margaret. She laughed at the naivety and the cuteness of Charlie around girls; Margaret was a cute little girl.

            “Don’t worry about him, I think he’s growing a crush on the princess of there,” Ash smiled as she dragged her leg that Charlie was clentching on to and made her way to the kitchen counter.

            “Haha no worries. Who is he anyway?” Sally asked.

            It was kind of a weird question to answer because Ali wasn’t quite her friend what they weren’t just acquaintances either. However, for the sake of keeping things simple she went with friend. “A friend of mine had something going on and long story short he ended up here. How are you guys? You’re looking mighty chipper today,” it was good to see that Sally was looking much better.

            “Yeah, I thought about it last night about how I’m not longer alone and that I need to be strong for Margaret. I’m not the same person I was back then. I’m going protect us,” Sally said with confidence. She was right. Sally wasn’t the same girl Ash met years ago. She was independent, smart, educated, and a very good mother to add to all that.

            “Well, you’re not a lone,” Ash gave her a reassuring smile. And that’s when Ash felt her leg free of weight and before she knew it Charlie was by Margaret mixing the leftover pancake dough.

            “That boy is going to be a womanizer when he grows up,” Ash chuckled as she looked at Charlie being a gentleman and wiping flour off Margaret’s face. Sally turned around and chuckled along.

            The four of them enjoyed their breakfast and just for that while everything else seemed to have been put on hold. Ash definitely missed Charlie’s goofiness and it seemed like Sally was able to keep her mind off the whole Harry thing as well. As Charlie was telling them a story about his day at his school, Ash’s phone rang. She quietly excused herself to take the call.

            “Hello?”

            “Hey Ash, it’s Melissa.”

            “Haha I know, we live in the 21st century with things called caller I.D.s. What’s up? So, Ali finally called back?” Ash said with a little bit of attitude.

            “Yeah… about that… She was never at work last night… Nor is she at work. I called Gabe again and he sounded pretty pissed because apparently he did really drop her off at her place and he even saw her walk into her apartment…” Melissa was sounding really anxious and she was definitely stuttering.

            “What do you mean? Mellie, then where is she?” There was something was up. “Mellie, you got to explain. What’s going on? Is she safe?” Ash asked again. Just then there was a knock on her door. “Okay, you stay on the line.” Ash went over to her door and made sure to look through the peephole before she opened it. It was Jerry.

            “Hey Jerry, would you mind hold—”

            “Ash, you’re going to want to see this,” Jerry said as he handed Ash his iPad with some footage. And there it was: the oh-so familiar face and Ali being dragged off the elevator. Ash’s hands started to tremble and her eyes got wide. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“This can’t be real……..”

“Ash, we’re on the search right now. We’re going to find Ali and get that son of a bitch. I’m so sorry,” Jerry said as he patted Ash’s shoulder for comfort. However, the moment she saw the clip, she knew this wasn’t about Sally or Margaret. This was about her. Harry was back for her…


	24. ... There is no place to hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient! I know it's been a while and I've been trying to really get it done but I've been really busy. On another note, this is the end for this one. There will be an epilogue at some point (try to get that out within the next week-ish). I don't know if you some of you guys are reading my other fanficitons but I will be updating them within this week if not by Monday next week. Enjoy and thanks for reading! I have some ideas for another one but I haven't figured it out so maybe look out for another fanfiction? :) Also, just a heads up, a lot of violence and cursing.

She clenched her teeth and threw the iPad into Jerry’s arms so quick he almost missed it and Ash was rushing out the door. “THAT FUCKING SON OF BITCH! I’M GOING TO KILL HIM!” Ash yelled as she maybe made it two steps before Jerry and two other officers with him grabbed her by her arms to stop her.

“LET GO! I’M GOING TO—”

But before she could finish her sentence Jerry cut her off. “ASHLYN HARRIS! I’m a police officer. Don’t you forget that! You need to sit your ass down and calm down!” The shouting and yelling drew attention and soon Sally and the kids were standing right around the corner. Sally immediately knew that something was wrong with seeing Jerry there that she convinced the kids that they could take their food and watch T.V.; the kids didn’t complain because nothing was better than breakfast in front of the T.V.

“Jerry! He has Ali! You know what he is capable of!” Ash was sound frustrated but she didn’t know if it was because she knew that even if she had made it out far enough that she wouldn’t have known where to start or by the fact that Jerry, the police, was here with her instead of going out and looking for Ali.

“Wait, what’s going on? Who’s Ali? What’s happening here?” Sally couldn’t help but ask because the last time she spoke to Jerry was about her ex-husband and now he was here at Ashlyn’s door with Ash throwing a fit.

“Um, hi Sally. So, there’s been some complication… Harry has Ali. Charlie’s mother. We caught him on tape at Ali’s place yesterday night, which is why she never came home…” Jerry explained to Sally while he held on to Ash tightly. “Ash, you need to calm down and collect yourself. I promise you that I have everyone on alert and a special unit on the lookout,” Jerry said as he turned to Ash who was still huffing.

            Sally just stood there with her hands over her mouth. She couldn’t believe that her ex-husband was not only targeting her but Ash too… She was definitely feeling guilty.

            “Why don’t we take this inside so I can fill you in, huh?” Jerry said. He didn’t wait for the two women and just guided them inside towards the kitchen. Ash and Sally just followed and sat on the stools.

            “This is my fault. I’m so sorry Ashlyn. On my gosh…. I can’t believe… I’m so sorry,” Sally said in tears. She didn’t even have the face to look at Ash anymore.

            There was a moment of silence. However, Ash was finally composed and she seemed a lot better than she was few minutes ago at the door. “Don’t. It’s not your fault. It’s no body’s fault. If anything, we should have just pursued with a lawsuit even if it meant that we could lose because then he would somewhat be in the system’s record… So, don’t apologize. I don’t want to hear it. Okay?” Ash said firmly as she gave Sally a stern comforting look. Sally still couldn’t look at Ash.

            “Okay, so I will have my men out here at the door and in front of the building and the parking garage. I have them all on alert so he wouldn’t be able to come near you guys. Sally, if you need anything just ask the officers outside. It’s best that you and Margaret just stay here. And, Ash, I think it would be best if Charlie stays here with you, too,” Jerry advised them.

            “Okay,” Ash said quietly and nodded.

            “You should call your agent and cancel everything and stay low—”

            “No. I’m not going to hide from that bastard. He’s going to want me at one point and if I stay here the longer he would take to reach me. I’m not staying home,” Ash was being stubborn.

            “Ash, this is a guy who kidnapped someone. You can’t—”

            “I don’t give a damn. If anything happens to Ali…. I— I don’t care about what happens to me. She’s paying my price and it’s not her that he wants. It’s me. He doesn’t want anything _back_. He just wants me...” Ash softly trailed the last bit as she recalled back six years ago…

 

_Flash back…_

 

 

            Ashlyn’s father had just called Harry to the office and Ashlyn was waiting outside of the conference room. She could tell that Harry was trying to make some lame ass excuse to get out of what was about to happen but it was too late.  Ashlyn’s father had already warned Harry but he kept ignoring and when Sally called Ashlyn late at night if she could come over, Ashlyn did the one thing that would bother and piss Harry the most: liquidate his assets.

            As she looked up, her father had just done giving Harry his ultimatum and Harry, who had absolutely nothing over someone as powerful as _the_ Harris, was just huffing and puffing as he started to walk out while loosening his tie.

            He walked out of the conference room, slamming the glass door behind him and walked straight towards Ashlyn, “YOU FUCKING BITCH!” He gritted through his teeth as she pointed and shoved his finger right at Ashlyn’s right shoulder, “You know the kind of shit I went through to build my business?! And you have the fucking audacity to fucking go to your daddy and fuck it up?! You son of a bitch, you have no fucking idea what you have just done. You fuck with the one thing I have zero tolerance for. Well, you wait, I’m going to strip you of your everything!” Harry said with so much spite that Ashlyn almost felt a little uncomfortable and unsafe. However, she knew that there was nothing the bankrupted small businessman could do.

 

_Present…_

 

            It had been about few hours since Jerry had left and Phil and Melissa had also joined Ashlyn at her place. They were briefed about the situation and made sure that their first priority was making sure the Harry didn’t get to Charlie.

            “Ash, you should listen to Jer—” Phil said as he slowly approached Ash.

            “No. I’m not. You know the kind of things he did to Sally. I’m not about to sit here and hide. If he wants me then, he can have me. But, I’m not hiding. I’m not scared of some asshole who’s too scared to confront me,” Ash said as she clenched her fist. That’s when Melissa came over with a phone.

            “Hey Ash, it’s for you. I think it’s the police,” Melissa said as she handed Ash her phone.

            “Hi, Ashlyn speaking,” Ashlyn answered in hopes to hear some progress.

            “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the famous Ashlyn Harris. How have you been Ms. Harris?” It was him.

            “YOU SON OF BITCH! YOU TELL ME—”

            “Wow, wow, wow, where are your manners? I’m sure growing up with such great support and an honorable man like your father, he must have surely taught you some manners. No?” He was definitely inflaming her.

            “You dare touch her, even lay a finger on her hair, and I will kill you with my bare hands. You understand?” It wasn’t so much of a warning but a treat and a promise.

            “Haha,” Harry chuckled from the other end. By now, Jerry and a few other members of the police joined Ash upstairs as Melissa ran down to get them when she heard Ash’s tone on the phone. Jerry was on the side motioning Ash to keep the conversation going so that they could maybe get a location. “You see Harris, I was starting to worry that I got the wrong person to press your buttons because I saw her coming out of some man’s car but I was right after all,” he said it with so much confidence that it almost seemed too late to deny it.

            “You fucking touch her and I will break every single bone of yours. You understand?!” Ash was not in the mood to play games.

            “You hear that pretty face? That’s her way of saying that she cares about you. You were wrong and I was right. One for Harry, zero for pretty face. You see Harris, pretty face here was so convinced that you moved on and you hate her but my instincts are never wrong. Anyway, let me get to the point. You know what I want. If you bring your police friends with you, I promise you, you won’t ever see her again and trust me, I haven’t forgotten the kind of things I did back then to Sally,” Harry let out a soft evil chuckle that brought chills to her back. “Midnight, tonight at the Complex. I swear, you bring anyone. You’ll be left with a motherless boy and a lifelong remorse,” and the line went dead.

            “He hung up,” Ash said lifelessly.

            “Shit! We didn’t get it. Harris, you should have stalled it longer!” Jerry wasn’t mad at her but frustrated at the situation since they weren’t able to get one lead on Harry since Ali went missing.

            “Sorry…” Ash was still in her thoughts.

            “What did he say? Could you hear anything else? Does he want a meet up?” Jerry was bombarding her with questions.

            No answer.

             “Harris!”       

“Umm… No, he just said to wait for instructions and we are to wire him money to an off-shore account. That’s all he said,” Ash needed to come up with a lie real quick.

“Money? You said he wanted you. Why would he ask for money?” Jerry was caught a little off guard since Ashlyn had been so adamant about the fact that Harry wanted her and now it all seemed a little off.

“Well, I guess I was wrong. But that makes sense since his assets were all liquidated. Remember?” Ash tried to convince Jerry.

            “Um… yeah. I guess. Well, keep your phone handy and let us know when he calls again,” Jerry advised Ash as he and the crew headed downstairs.

            _Shit… How am I going to make it out by midnight?_ Was the only thought running through Ash’s mind now. She knew there was no way Jerry, Phil, or Melissa would let her leave the house without being accompanied. She needed _another_ plan to get out and make it to the Complex.

            The Complex was about half an hour away from Ash’s and she needed to make it out soon if she wanted to make it there by midnight. It was almost 11:30 PM. Although most of the police were hanging out in the living room –Jerry thought it would get less attention and bring less concern to the rest of the residents if the officers stayed inside which, Ash had no problem— it was hard to leave without being noticed. Ash looked around hard to think of something then something came to her mind. She saw the pile pizza boxes and a plastic bag full of cans. She really needed to put on a good show.

             “You police really know how to make a mess, huh?” Ash said as she went and picked up the pizza boxes and the cans.

            “Why, a hello how are you would be nice. You feeling a little better?” Ash had been upstairs by herself for most of the day and this was the first time she came down; the crew was just sitting in the living room watching T.V.

            “Well, I had to make sure my house wasn’t a wreck,” Ash threw it out there.

            “Oh, com’on. You know we would clean after ourselves,” Josh said as he gave her a puppy face.

            “Yeah, right. As if sitting on your ass and three pizza boxes and I don’t know how many Chinese take outs after,” Ash chuckled, “Anyway, I’m gonna be the responsible owner and clean my house and throw these out.” This was it. She waited a second longer to see their reactions but there was none so she played along her light demeanor and headed out the door with the trash. The instant she got out her door she dropped her trash bag and went straight for the elevator and in no time, she was in her car driving out her basement parking lot.

            With hear hands sweating and her heart beating faster as she got closer to the Complex, she turned the last corner into the Complex parking lot and waited in her car. She was about two minutes early and as she started to fiddle with her phone, thinking that maybe there would be a phone call soon, that’s when she saw a black van that pulled next to her. The door opened and she took that as her queue to get out of her car and get in. She took a deep breath before she got out of her car.

            She slowly opened her door and took the extra few steps to the van’s door and as she was about step foot into the van, that’s when she felt a hard hit to the head and lost conscience.

            It must have been at least an hour after that Ashlyn was conscious again because she now felt the soreness of the hit on the side. Her vision was unfocused as she tried to see where she was. She was definitely tied up to a chair in a big void garage or a warehouse. The head was pounding and it wasn’t until her eyes were able to focus on what was in front of her that she realized what was going on. To be more exact, it was who was in front of her: Ali.

            The kidnappers had tied Ali up in a chair. Everything about her was just heartbreaking. The velvet red dress that Ali had on was the dress she wore on their first official date from what Ash could recall and it wasn’t how she remembered it. There was dirt and a tear. Ali’s hands were tied behind her back and Ash could see the tight marks caused by the rope on her ankles. Only to make matters worse, Ash saw the tears rolling down Ali’s face and the fear and terror in her eyes.

            “Ali! Ali! Are you okay?! Fuck, are you hurt?! Did they touch you?!” Questions immediately came rushing out but all she could hear was soft cries and moans as they had duct taped her mouth.

            “Ali, I need you to answer me. Just nod. Did they _hurt_ you?” Ash asked in a much calmer voice this time.

            Ali shook her head.

            “Did they do anything to harm you?”

            Ali shook her head again.

            “So, you’re not hurt. For sure?” Ash needed to confirm this.

            Ali nodded. However, the tears kept on rolling down her face. And that’s when tears started rolling down Ash’s face uncontrollably.

            “I’m so sorry Alex… I’m so sorry…. I… can’t even….” Ash lets her head hang down as she tried to control her tears but they don’t seem to be slowing down. “I need you to know that I will do everything I can to get you out of here. I promise. I promise you that I’m going to do everything to get you back to Charlie, okay?” Ash said with as much confidence as she could. And it was true. She was going to do everything she could to make that happen.

            Ali nodded. While Ali knew this wasn’t going to end pretty and she was scared shitless, she needed to hear those words so that she could hold onto something. That moment, three men walked into the warehouse and Ash recognized exactly who it was.

            “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the famous Ashlyn Harris,” Harry said in a mocking voice.

            “You son of a bitch! YOU LET HER GO RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE ME! LET HER GO!!!” Ashlyn shouted as her face turned red with rage.

            “Well, what’s the fun in that, huh?” Harry said as he slowly caressed Ali’s face and kissed her cheeks. Ali just started to tremble and tears were rolling down her face.

            “YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF HER!!!”

            “Wow, you’re pretty possessive and protective over someone you don’t _care_ or _love_ which only makes me believe more that you were just lying. You know what? I think I might write a screenplay about you Harris. Back stabbed by a girl you love only to realize that she’s still caught up with her ex-boyfriend but you’re unable to move on so you try everything you can to keep yourself busy. But of course, for you Ms. Krieger, by the time you realize that you’re also kind of in love with Ms. Harris, you just happened to be late and meet a nice gentleman in your elevator, right?” Harry says as he rests his hands on Ali’s shoulder.

            Ash doesn’t know what to say. She was so caught up with Harry spying on her for the past few months that she didn’t even catch the last part.

           “Don’t look so shocked Harris. I wouldn’t come unprepared to a job like this. I told you that I would be back to destroy what you treasured, just the way you did. Pay backs a bitch,” Harry said as he now was standing in front of Ashlyn and he struck her hard with the back of his hand.

            “You’re not so talkative now, are you?” Harry said as he let out a loud laugh.

            “Please… Just let her go. You have me. You don't need her. I don’t love her. If you’ve done your research you’d know that I only felt bad for her little boy and got carried away. You know that I’ve been with that Tara girl. Let. Her. Go.” Ashlyn begged.

            “Haha. Oh, Harris. I do know that you’ve been with the Tara girl. But you know,” Harry said as he levels with Ashlyn, “It makes no sense for you to be begging like this and to sell out the person you’re with. You’re really bad at this,” Harry finished his sentence as he gave Ash an evil wink. And then, he motioned his head at his two men towards Ali and that’s when Ash lost it.

            “DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU FUCKERS!” DON’T!!!!!” Ash shouted with all her might as she tried to get out of her grip but it was impossible.

            “Oh, don’t worry Harris. That’s way later on in the show. This is just a... trailer?” Harry said. The two men untied Ali from the chair and got her up and tied her against the pole behind the chair. “We wouldn’t want the lady to miss the show so, I’m going to give her the front row seat.” Once the two men were done tying Ali up to the pole, they went and got Ashlyn out of her chair and chained her tied hands above her head onto the hook that was hanging from the roof. Then, they each went over to the table on the side and started wrapping their hands.

            “You see, I really like boxing. And John over here used to be a pro-boxer in Ukraine and Markus used to be… well an ex-con. Whatever that means, right?” Harry and the two men laughed. “Well, since I know absolutely nothing about boxing, I was thinking maybe the two can teach me a thing or two about boxing. So, gentlemen, whenever you’re ready.”

            “All done boss,” The two answered and chuckled at the fun their about to get.

            “So, John. Show me a jab will you?” Harry said as he grabbed a chair and sat about five feet away from Ashlyn.

            “You got it,” John said as he took it hard to Ash’s left side. Ash let out a cry.

            “Ugggh!” Ash cried as the pain just rippled through her ribs and body.

            “Right, so if you were to jab from the right, would that be the same?” Harry said in the most demeaning and mocking tone ever.

            “Of course, just like this,” John said as he repeated the same move onto Ash’s right side. Ash let out another loud cry. She couldn’t even talk.

            “Okay, so Markus, how about an upper cut. You must have learned a thing or two while you were locked up.”

            “Mhm. But we do it a little differently. Like this.” Markus lifted Ash’s head a little and bam! He struck her heard from the lower left side, right under her jaw. Ash’s head goes flopping to right. There was no way Ash was okay anymore.

            “Hahaha! Awesome! I really like that move. You like that Ash?!” Harry asked with excitement. “Ali, how about you?! You like that view? Ain’t that the perfect spot?” Harry asked Ali as he turned towards Ali who was crying uncontrollably. She was begging with her eyes to make them stop. Harry then turned back to the “main stage.”

            “Com’on Ash, what do you say? You learning something?!” Harry asked again to the girl who was no long standing on her two feet but hanging, the only keeping her up were here hands tied onto the hook.

            When Ash didn’t answer, Harry got up and walked towards Ashlyn who very much could have been unconscious. He slowly but with much grip grabbed Ash’s face with this hand and brought his face close to her face. “You better answer me when I ask you a question or I swear, you’re going to be the one in a front row seat to another show, if you know what I mean,” Harry gritted through his teeth.

            He then made his way back to his seat. “So, Ash, you learning a thing or two?” Harry said with a smile.

            Ash slowly lifted her head and answered as fast as her lungs would allow her, “Y..es…” she manged to get out. She then used all her might left in her to lift her head a little higher to see Ali and gave her a small smile.

            “Okay, then the next move would be….” Harry asked waiting for either John or Markus to answer.

            “The quick jab, boss. That was my favorite move. It’s quick and hard,” John said as tightened his fist.

            “Well then what are you waiting for?”

            This went on for another hour. Ash took hit after hit and it was actually a miracle how much pain she was able to endure and stay conscious. However, in Ashlyn’s mind she didn’t have much of a choice and she was not about to give the _spotlight_ to Ali. She had promised Ali that she was going to keep her safe and she wasn’t about to break that promise. However, Ash’s responses were getting slower and it was started in to irritate Harry.

            “Com’on Harris. We had a deal. You talk or I’m gonna rename the show,” Harry warned Harris. “I know you wouldn’t want me to do that now, would you? Ali’s way too pretty for this kind of stuff, right Ali?” Harry asked as if Ali would answer. And that’s when Ali realized what was going on. She finally figured out that it was either her or Ashlyn, and Ashlyn was trying to keep them away from her as long as she could.

            “Nnn…..o,” Ashlyn managed to let out. Her head was hanging and blood was just drooling out of her mouth.

            “That’s my girl. However though… It is getting a little boring isn’t it boys?” Harry said.

            “Yeah boss,” the two men answered.

            “Maybe we can take a break from this and find a new kind of show,” Harry said with so much mischief and demon.

            “NOOOOOOO!” Ashlyn yelled. She couldn’t even managed to lift her head.

            “Oh, what’s that Harris?”

            “Pu…lease…. Any…thing… But… H…er…I’m….. be…g….ging… you….” Ashlyn was using every ounce of energy she had left to say those words.

            “But, there isn’t much fun in your show Ash. We need something new.”

            “I’ll do what… ever. Do it… to me…. Just… Let her…go…” Ash begged. She didn’t even know what they were going to do to Ali but she could only speculate and she didn’t even care what happened to her. She knew she wasn’t going to make it even if she made it out of here.

            “Oh, so you’re offering yourself, huh? Well, if Ashlyn Harris is offering then I better start thinking shouldn’t I?” Harry said as he put his finger on his lips and pretended to think for a bit.           “Ah, okay. I’ve got one. I’ll let Ali go, if you give me your hands.”

This was it. Harry was asking for Ashlyn’s life and dreams. He was going to take away the one thing she knew best and the one thing she loved the most. However, Ashlyn didn’t even hesitate before she answered. “All yours,” were the words that left her mouth.

“Wow, just like that?” Harry was rather surprised by how quickly Ashlyn answered. In the background, Ash could remotely hear Ali crying and trying to yell through the tape over her mouth.

“But let her go….” Ash also managed to let out.

“She can go when the show’s over. It’s rude to leave in the middle of it, have you not learned?” Harry said as he motioned the two men to bring Ash down from the hook. Once they got Ash in the chair she was in originally, Markus went and picked up the table and brought it in front of Ashlyn. Then, John laid Ashlyn’s hands on the table.

“You ready for the grand finale, Ali. She’s about to trade the love of her life with your life. You must feel REAL special right now,” Harry chuckled as he grabbed a metal bar Marcus handed him. “Alright Harris, say bye to your pretty hands,” was the last thing Harry said as he slammed the metal bar onto her hands.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Ashlyn cried in pain. She could feel her fingers break and just when she thought it couldn’t get worse, the second blow came.

“HAHAHAHA!” Harry laughed. He was a sick bastard and that was also when Ash knew shit wasn’t about to get better. “You’re one foolish bitch. Giving up your future for a nobody like her? I guess you’ll be soccer-less for the rest of your life and that Charlie boy will be motherless. But, can’t just let a fine piece of ass like that go to waste,” Harry said as he dropped the metal bar and started his way over to Ali who was not crying and shaking as she tried to escape effortlessly.

“Nooooooo!” Ash yelled but that was the last word before the pain became too much and she went unconscious.

_Back at Ashlyn’s…_

 

            “I’m so sorry Charlie… I’m so sorry…” Sally said as she hugged the young boy who was oblivious of what was happening.

 

_Few hours ago back at the house…_

After Ash left, Josh and Anna realized something wasn’t right. For one, Ashlyn was way too _okay_ and second, it had been about thirty minutes and Ash wasn’t back. While it Anna made the argument that it takes a while to separate trash, it wasn’t until they got a call from Jerry.

            “One of you better tell me right now why Ashlyn’s car was found parked at the Complex,” Jerry was not sounding happy at all.

            “Chief, Ashlyn’s here. She went to throw away trash,” Josh said as she slowly motioned Anna to go check on Ashlyn outside. Anna quickly ran outside and it only took her a second before she noticed the bag of trash thrown just outside the door. She came running and shook her head in concern.

            “Shit…,” that was all Jerry needed to hear on the other end of the line.

            “I GIVE YOU ONE SIMPLE ORDER AND YOU CAN’T EVEN KEEP AN EYE ON HER!?!?”

            “Chief—”

            “Stay put and just don’t lose any body else in that house because otherwise, you better be ready to give up your badge!” Jerry was mad.

            “All right listen up everyone! I need all of you to check surveillance cameras at the Complex, car number plates, phone records, and GPS!” While Jerry knew that Ash wouldn’t ever kill anyone or do something stupid, he also knew that Harry would and he had a very bad feeling. An hour had passed since they were informed about Ashlyn missing and they couldn’t find anything. And just went Jerry thought they were screwed he got a phone call. It was Anna.

            “This better be an emergency Crazanski.”

            “Chief, Berman told me that you guys haven’t found anything and I was wondering if you guys have checked her car key magnetism…” Anna was very careful as she didn’t want the chief to think that he was stupid to not know that.

            “What do you mean?” Jerry actually had no idea.

            “Well… I noticed that Ashlyn drives a Mercedes Benz and my dad happens to work there—”

            “And?” Jerry was getting impatient.

            “And, he was telling me about how the new series all had a magnetic card reader in the remote controller keys that acted like GPS. So, I was wondering if you guys were able to look into that but I’m sure you guys have already— Chief? Chief?”

            Jerry hung up as soon as he heard magnetic card because nobody even thought about that. They were all so busy looking at phones and GPS trackers that they didn’t even think that Ash might have her keys with her. Once they figured out Ashlyn’s remote car key number that synced with her car, they got a location. It was an abandoned warehouse by the port and Jerry got a special team assembled in no time and they were on their way.

            When Jerry and the team got to the warehouse they recognized the car that was parked outside. It was the same car that was caught on the security camera at the Complex. Taking precautionary actions, they team slowly surrounded the warehouse. However, it wasn’t as easy to figure out what was going as there was only one door and no windows other than the ones at the very top of the building that were about forty feet high.

            “Fuck…” Jerry said to himself.

            “Okay, Johnstone, go grab the thermo glasses and see if those are going to help,” Jerry ordered.

            “Yes sir,” Johnstone replied ass he went back to the back of the van and came back.

            “What do you see?”

            “Five bodies. Two still, and three moving about, sir.”

            “How practical is it to move in on them?”

            “They’re actually very close to the door, sir. If we can get Alpha 4 to distract them then we can get a team to break in through the door,” Johnstone answered as she carefully looked through the glasses to make sure.

            “Weapons?”

            “Negative, sir. It’s basically and empty warehouse.”

            “All right. Green light then.”

            “Yes, sir. All units get ready. Alpha 4 get ready for a 43 Drill and Team 1 on the count of one after the 43 you’re going in. Number of target is three and are located on the northwest around ten o’clock. Targets are all standing and are about ten feet from the door but be careful as two civilians might be close by. Copy?”

            “Yes, captain,” they all replied.

            “Alpha 4 in position for 43.”

            “Team 1 in position.”

            “All right. Alpha 4, green light.” With Johnson’s permission, there was a sudden burst of fire into the top windows of the warehouse and a second later, Team 1 busted through the door, just in time to get Harry before he ripped the dress off of an unconscious Ali. The three men were all puzzled and they immediately put their hands up in the air as they had red lasers pointed at their heads or chests.

            “Captain, all targets are secured,” someone verified.

            “How about the civilians?”

            “They’re both unconscious at the moment but Jackson said they’re alive. We’re going to need an ambulance ASAP with one being severely injured with possible head and multiple fractures all over her body at the least and definitely a severed hands.”

            “Copied that. Chief—”

            “Paramedics are already on their way,” Jerry said as he rushed over to the warehouse himself. The team had already read the three men their rights and had them in cuffs. Jerry’s attention went immediately to Ashlyn who was being attended by one of the guys from the team who used to be a paramedic, trying to do everything they can at the moment before the ambulance got there.

            “Fuck, Ashlyn…” Jerry couldn’t even recognize her face. Her eye socket was swollen as big as a tennis ball and that her nose was definitely broken, if not shattered.

            “Jer….” Ashlyn said in the quietest voice ever and if it weren’t for her lips, he wouldn’t have noticed.

            “Ash! Can you hear me?!” Jerry immediately brought his face closer to her, careful not to touch her since he didn’t want to hurt her more than she already was.

            “Al…ex,” Ash mouthed with out a sound.

            “Alex? Ali?” Jerry asked in confirmation.

            Ash nodded ever so slowly and small.

            “She’s fine. Don’t worry. We got to them before anything happened. She’s fine. She’s going to be fine. Just don’t worry about anything but you. You need to stay awake, okay? I’ll forgive you for ditching like that without permission only if you stay awake. You understand?” Jerry said.

            Even though there was no way anyone could tell or read Ash’s face, Jerry could sense that Ash had a small smile and face of relief despite everything that happened.

            “Okay, the paramedics are here. I’ll see you there,” Jerry assured Ash as he left his friend to be taken care of by the professionals. He then got up and walked towards Harry.

            “Oh, officer—”

            “Shut you fucking mouth!” Jerry said as he threw a punch.

            “You bastard—” And another.

            “The last time I checked insulting a police officer, let along the chief deputy, was not an acceptable act. Right, Rogers?”

            “Yes, sir.”

            “I’m going to sue you for—”

            “For what? Throwing a punch? I mean, you kind of called me an officer when I’m not. That’s worth throwing a punch, right Keller?”

            “Been there and done that, sir,” Keller replied.

            “Also, I don’t know how many police you’ve paid to get by but, I’m going to make sure you rot in hell even if it’s going to cost my job. Take them away,” Jerry sneered at him one last time.

            It had been about a week since Ash had been admitted to the hospital. Chris and the whole Harris family had flown into D.C. to make sure the she was okay. She hadn’t woken up yet but the doctors said that with the amount of contact and hit she had taken, it was normal for her to be out for several days. While that didn’t really help the Harris family find any sort of comfort, it was a thread of hope they were all clinging onto. On the other hand, Ali had come by to the hospital everyday since she was released. Deb had flown from Florida to take care of Charlie and help around a little bit as Ali had decided to take some time off work. Luckily, she wasn’t suffering from a concussion or anything, she had actually fainted right before from fright and horror of what might happen to her when Harry began to approach her after he was done with Harris.

            It was weird for Ali because she was confused to how she should feel. She was supposed to be angry at Ash for putting her in this situation, for making her a target. However, she also felt extremely guilty and thankful all at once for what Ashlyn did. Ashlyn was no longer going to be able to play soccer, at least that’s what the doctor said, and she had taken hit after hit for _her._ Only to make matter even more complicated and perplex, Ashlyn’s family was apologizing continuously and offering Ali support and any sort of help needed in regards to her recovery. It was hard for Ali to really put her head around this situation. She wasn’t mad at all, she was grateful and thankful and rather sorry.

            It must have been around seven in the afternoon because the sun was setting, that’s Ali heard a creaky voice, “Alex…”

            Ali thought that at first it was a dream and she just stayed down but the voice was a little louder the second time. “Alex…” And that’s when Ali knew that it was happening real life. She quickly opened her eyes and much to her surprise, Ash was up. Her face was cringing.

            “Hi! Oh my gosh! Let me go get—” Ali was about to go get the doctor when she felt Ash’s hand that was in a cast trying to get a hold of her arm.

            “Alex, stay,” Ash let out with a little bit of a pain after she moved her arm.

            “Ash, but you—”

            “I’m so sorry,” Ash let out with tears in her eyes, “I’m so sorry I put you through that. I am so very sorry Alex.” Ash was trying really hard to keep her tears in but they were streaming down her face.

            “Ash, it’s okay. I’m fine. See? I have all ten fingers and toes and he never laid a finger on me,” Ali assured Ash with a small smile.

            “No, it’s not okay. You… You… It’s not okay. I just wanted to tell you that I’m very sorry.” But that was it. There wasn’t anything else that Ash could say to Ali. She had put Ali’s life in danger.

            Ali really had much more to ask and say but she figured Ash wasn’t in the right place to actually have a decent conversation. “Okay, apology accepted. I’m going to go get the doctor now,” Ali said as she left the room.

           The doctors came and checked up on Ash and said that she was very lucky and as long as she followed their instructions she would be fine. Fine as in, she would live but she would never be able to be back in goal at the level she was in before. Soon after the doctors left, Ali called Phil and Melissa and Ash’s parents. They call came to visit Ash and gave her the support she needed. Jerry dropped by as well and filled Ash in on what was happening with Harry and that there was no way he would be able even get a deal with the State so that was a bit of a relief for Ashlyn.

            “All right, you take care and don’t worry about everything else. It’s all been figured. I promise you that there won’t be any baggage. I promise you that,” Jerry said as he gave Ashlyn a tight squeeze on the shoulders.

            “Thanks,” Ashlyn smiled.

            Jerry got up and grabbed his jacket and was about to leave when he turned around to face Ashlyn. “What?” Ashlyn asked as Jerry was giving her _the_ look.

            “You know I don’t like to get in the middle of things but I can’t help but see me in you. I know what you’re doing and I’ll tell you that if I could turn back time, I wish I hadn’t acted the way I did with Jessica. I tried to push her away after the Zabinski case and when I look back today, I just put her through hell only to end up with her anyway,” Jerry admitted it shyly as he blushed.

            “Jerry it’s different…” Ash knew where Jerry was going with this.

            “No, Ash. It’s not different. If anything, I had more of a reason to push her away. I was a cop and I still am. She stays up every night I’m on duty and she’s been doing that for the past twenty-five years and I know for a fact that she will for the rest of her life until I retire. You on the other hand, I’m telling you that everything is all cleared, that you’re safe,” Jerry had a point.

            “It’s complicated,” Ash looked down at both of her hands sullenly.

            “I’m not saying it’s easy. All I’m saying is, don’t fight something just because you _think_ it’s the right thing because unless you know for sure, it’s never the right thing,” Jerry said as he gave Ash a small smile and a nod before he left.

            However, the thing was that things were complicated between them. They hadn’t had a proper talk or seen each other in weeks before the incident and now Ali was always around and was trying to take care of her and pretend like the months and weeks in between didn’t exist.

            “Hi,” Ali’s voice interrupted Ashlyn’s thought. “How are you feeling?” Ali asked as she walked into the room, yet, she realized how stupid of a question it was the moment she asked.

            Ash chuckled until she felt a sudden discomfort. “Been better.” Ali slowly situated herself by Ash’s bed and watched as the blond tried to recover from the pain after chuckling.

            “Ali, you don’t have to come here or be here. If you’re feeling bad about these,” Ash said as she tried to lift both her hands that were in casts, “You don’t have to be. He was going to do it regardless, it was only a matter of time and he just wanted you to feel bad about it. So, you don’t have to feel guilty or anything. If anything, I’m sorry—”

            “Will you stop apologizing? I said I accept your apology. Will you just stop?! Geez Ash! You’re such an angel and a saint aren’t you?” Ali was crying and Ash was kind of confused to why there was a sudden change in Ali’s attitude and more so to why it went from sympathetic to anger. “We’ve all been so careful about you after all this because you’ve been acting like nothing happened and that you’re just fine but can’t you just be honest for once?! What? You don’t think I wanted to apologize for being the reason your career and your dream is over?! You don’t think I wanted to apologize for that?! I did and the only reason I haven’t was because you never once mentioned it. Why can’t you be honest and just say it and be mad and be upset?! This is your life Ash, your career. You’re basically done with soccer, the one thing you love and you’re so good at! Why can’t you be honest about that!” Ali knew she wasn’t the one to be mad at Ash or have the rights to say what she just did but this was the first time she actually felt mad and frustrated. She just wanted Ashlyn to be honest and not put on this bold brave face for everyone.

            Ash, on the other hand, was still not fazed by Ali’s words. There was a reason why she wasn’t mad or upset at Ali and it was because of guilt and she had already convinced herself that she had bestowed all this onto herself and that she deserved it. She wasn’t upset because she was really in love with Ali and every time she had the chance to think about not being able to play soccer she remembered what she had exchanged it for and that made it all better and worth it. Because in the moment of truth when everything was either this or that, Ashlyn realized that Ali was her number one priority, not her or soccer. And, if she had to do it again, she wouldn’t do it any differently.

            “Huh?! Talk to me. It's like telling a musician that they’re deaf and him or her being okay about it. Does that make any sense to you?! Huh?!” Ali was really fed up with trying to understand the blonde.

            Ash thought very carefully before she said the next few words. She thought about what Jerry said and tried to reason with it but no matter how much she tried to reason, she knew she didn’t have a case. “Ashlyn Michelle Harris! Talk to me! Help me understand!” Ali said it a little louder to get the attention of by passers outside.

            “Because I love you…,” Ashlyn muttered.

            “What?” Ali genuinely didn’t hear her.

            “Because I’m in love with you,” Ash said it louder this time and she knew that Ali heard it because the muscles in Ali’s face relaxed and Ash could see Ali trying to process it.

            Ash looked at her hands again and spoke without her eyes leaving her hands, partially because she wanted to avoid the awkwardness. “Because I love you and I’m in love with you. Because I think about not being able to play soccer again and wonder what was running through my head back then and it’s you. Because laying in this bed in pain and with shattered bones in both my hands right now and I’d still choose you over soccer if I were back in the situation. Because knowing that you’re okay is more than—”

            Ash didn’t even see that one coming. She was so busy listing and trying to make Ali understand she didn’t see the tears in Ali’s eyes or the kiss. Ali grabbed Ash’s face ever so carefully and crashed her lips onto Ash’s. It was soft and loving and it was Ali’s way of saying, “I’m sorry and I love you too.” Ash remained still and just basked in the kiss. She didn’t move her hands or her lips. She remained still in the moment of peace and numbness, a good numbness that took the pain and worries away.

            “I’m sorry,” Ali said as she slowly pulled away from the kiss and kept her forehead onto Ash’s.

            “Ali, you—”

            “I’m sorry I didn’t know what I want and left you for a while. I think I thought that going back to old habits would be just easier but what I didn’t realize was that just because it would be easier didn’t mean it felt right or good. It felt like a lukewarm cup of coffee instead of the freshly brewed cup I had with you everyday before all the easy and old habits. I’m sorry I left you. I’m sorry I thought I knew. And, I’m still so very sorry about…” Ali couldn’t even finish her sentence she just slowly brought her hand over one of Ash’s hands and slightly ran her fingers over the cast.

            “I wouldn’t do it any differently. I don’t know what I would have done if something happened to you. And look on the bright side, I’ve won a world cup, the NWSL championship, and oh, the Olympics TWICE. And guess what?”

            “What?” Ali was just smiling and shaking her head at Ash’s childish demeanor.

            “I have a really beautiful woman who I’m madly in love with by my side even after all the trouble I’ve put her through. I think I’m still winning,” Ash said as she kissed Ali ever so carefully with love.


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really it folks! So, I had this epilogue in mind like as I was writing my last chapter and I hope I was able to write it out as good as I had it in my head. Hope you liked the story!

_Fuck, fuck, fuck..._ Ash watched as the girl as she gained more speed as she ran towards the ball… Everyone on the sideline was yelling making sure that all the defenders were maintaining their line.

            “TORI! LINE!” Ashlyn yelled.

_Flashback-ish_

            Since the very “eventful” night, things were definitely going to change. Ash had to figure things out with her future, not just with what she had to do but what her and Ali were going to do. It all really seemed so fast and if Ash were to compare it to something, she would definitely compare it to missing puzzle pieces. After Ash was discharged from the hospital, it took another six months for the cast to come off and her fractured ribs to heal. While she said it would be okay on her own, Ali refused to leave Ash alone and her and Charlie actually moved into Ash’s apartment temporary to help out.

Of course, Charlie was ecstatic. He got to swim everyday in Ash’s pool and he really liked the idea of spending more time with Ash. It had been a while since the two duo got to hangout with one another. It also meant that Charlie was able to help out and feel important. While Ali was at work, Ash would take care of Charlie and Charlie would take care of Ash. He would fix PBJ for the two of them, pour juice, turn the T.V., get Ash water, just the little things. However, never once did Charlie ever complain. With Philip and Melissa dropping by to help, it was definitely much more bearable for Ashlyn than she had expected.

Yet, there was still one thing that hadn’t been discussed: about Ali and Ash. While Ali was in a rush to help Ash out and move in temporarily, they didn’t have the time of day to talk about their relationship or what happened that night. Ali was busy during the day with work and by the time she got home the three of them spent time together which didn’t allow much for the conversation to be brought up in front of Charlie. Furthermore, with Ali an Ash sleeping in different rooms and Ash being worn out but PT, there really just wasn’t much time. However, as the last week of Ash’s PT came around and Ash really didn’t need much babysitting, Ash figured it needed to be discussed if things were to _really_ change.

 

Ali was just lying in her bed with Charlie and Boxer by the foot of the bed when she got a texted.

 

_Ash: Hey are you still awake?_

_Ali: Yeah, everything okay?_

_Ash: Of course. I was just wondering if you’re not too sleepy and tired, if we can talk_

_Talk_. Ali read. She knew they had to eventually discuss things but it was one thing she had been trying to prolong. Even though things had been great and they flirt and had occasional quick kisses here and there, she also could sense Ash’s hesitations when they were together.

 

 _Ali: Yeah. I’ll be right out._ Ali texted as she put her robe around and headed towards where the light was.

 

            “Hey, I really hope I didn’t wake you up. I know you said you had an early meeting tomorrow,” Ash said as she got herself comfortable on the kitchen stool.

            “No, don’t be. I was just about to get in bed actually,” Ali smiled and found herself a stool to sit.

            “So... you guys finding the room okay?” It was a really stupid question but Ash was kind of nervous to talk about them and she needed to something to make it less awkward.

            “Haha… So, after six months you’re asking _now_ if we find it okay? Ash, please, you and I both know that you changed the guest room’s bed with your master bedroom bed before we moved in. Of course, it okay,” Ali never mentioned it but it was true. With the whole moving back home with rib fractures and broken hands, Ash didn’t have much time to go “mattress shopping” so she had asked Phil to move the beds; it was the least she could do for Ali and Charlie.

            “You knew?” Ash said as she scratched the back of her head.

            “Of course I did. I’ve slept on that bed several times,” Ali answered mindlessly and only realizing the double implication. “I mean, yeah… I didn’t—”

            Ash just chuckled at Ali, “Hey, it’s fine. I got you,” Ash assured her.

            “So… you wanted to talk?” Ali figured she might as well just bring it up and get over with this whether it was going to end well or not.

            “Right…” Ash’s face then got serious. She then realized why she called Ali over and started to process her already processed thoughts. “Alex, you know how much I appreciate you being here for me the past six months and taking care of me and whatnot, right?” Ash said with a small smile; she really was genuinely thankful and grateful.

            “But…?” Ali said with a wince.

            “But, you also know that we need to talk about things. Like, _that_ night,” Ash said quietly.

            “There’s nothing to talk about that night. We talked to the police, Harry is in jail for life, Sally and Margaret are under witness protection, and you’re doing well. What’s there to talk about?” Ali said as stared at her fingers, fidgeting with the wine opener on the table.

           This was all true. All the technical aspects of the case were figured out. However, that wasn’t what Ash wanted to talk about. Ash wanted to talk about Ali. She wanted to make sure that Ali was okay because not once since the incident did Ali mention the night, what she saw, how she felt, or anything.

            “Alex, I’m talk about you. I’m talking about how you’re doing. You were there too. You saw things and you went through things. Don’t for a second think that I haven’t noticed why you’ve kept yourself busy. As a person, as a mother, after you go through something like that, you would want to stay close with your kid. I’m not saying that you have been a bad mother here at all. What I’m saying is that, you haven’t taken a break from work other than the two weeks after I was discharged and that was only to help me settle in. You didn’t _go_ to work but you were still working. Not to mention, you were working on a story on _this_ story. So, talk to me, please. You don’t need to have this guard up,” Ash had now gotten off her stool and stood in front of Ali with Ali’s hand in hers.

           Ali’s head still hung low and Ash slowly noticed Ali’s shoulder slowly rising and falling and the silent cry starting to get louder.

            “Shhh, Ali, it’s okay. I’m here,” Ash comforted as she wrapped her arms around Ali’s shoulders.

            “I… I… I thought I lost you. I thought I lost you without even having to tell you how sorry I was and how much I love you. I was so scared that Charlie would grow up without _any parent_ at all…. I just… I…” Ali was sobbing. She had been trying to stay strong. She had been convincing herself that because everything was now back to _normal_ and Ash was safe and recovering that if she just tried to forget about it, it would all be okay.

            “Look at me,” Ash said as she lifted Ali’s face so that their eyes would meet. “You don’t have to be strong by yourself. You don’t have to worry about losing me or Charlie being alone, he’ll never be alone. And see?” Ash said as she tried to wiggle her still kind of stiff fingers, “These are moving and I can now eat by myself, use a pen to write, and wipe my ass without the bidet,” Ash joked in hopes to lighten the mood.

            Ali laughed and shook her head in tears, “You would.”

            “I mean in all honestly, it wouldn’t be a lie if I told you that one of the reasons why I’m working so hard at PT to get these suckers back is because of the damn bidet. I don’t know how people find it refreshing to have high pressure water stream get squirted into your asshole,” Ash said with a stern face.

            “Stoppp!” Ali said as she lightly slapped Ash’s chest and laughed while wiping off her tears.

            “I’m okay and I want you to be okay which is why I want you to tell me when they aren’t. I don’t want you to bottle it up and pretend like it’s going to be okay. Ali, I can’t say this enough but I honestly saw my life flash in front of my eyes and the only thing I could think of was you and how sorry I was and how I wished I fought for you a little harder when Gabe showed up,” Ash confessed.

            “I just want you to know that you can share these things with me. I’m not as broken as you think I am. I’m healing just like you are, physically and especially mentally, and I think it really would help if I could heal with you,” Ash said as she brought her hands to Ali’s face.

            Ali just smiled back and nodded. “You look like you have something else you want to talk about,” Ali said a little more hesitant.

            “And you look I’ve said that I’ve pooped myself,” Ash joked.

            “Ashlyn, I’m serious,” Ali knew what Ash wanted to talk about next and she wasn’t appreciating the wait or the joking at the moment because her heart was pounding.

            “Why do you look so worried?”

            “Because it’s never good when someone wants to _talk_ ,” Ali answered.

            Ash sighed, however, it wasn’t a bad “sigh.” It was a sigh of _okay, here is it_ before an important speech. “I had this whole speech in my head about how we should maybe take a step back and reflect on things, especially after everything happened and what didn’t in between us. I wanted to ask you about what happened when you left, I wanted to ask about Gabe, I wanted to ask you about all the in between things that went wrong. But, I realized that that’s just wasting time. My heart’s set straight, so, why talk about things that neither one of us can change at this point. So, you don’t have to look serious like that… Unless… I should start looking serious…” Ash couldn’t read Ali’s face. It was a mixture of _oh my gosh, I’m not getting dumped_ and _but, I don’t know if I feel the same way_. It was a half concern half relief kind of look.

            “Ali, I mean, I understand that if you’re feeling bad about me getting—”

            Ali kissed her, again, for the second time. For the second time, Ali had cut Ash’s sentence in the middle with a kiss. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence. You don’t have to sound so doubtful. You already know that’s not why I’m here with my plus one,” Ali said as she grazed Ash’s face with her eyes and pushed loose hairs behind Ash’s ears. “I love you. To be more precise, I’m in love with you and I know it’s hard to believe right now but regardless of what happened that night, I was coming back to you, that was if you would have me back,” Ali said shyly and smiled with tears forming in her eyes again.

            Ash was speechless. She just returned the smile, “I think we both know the answer to that,” Ash whispered between her lips as they found Ali’s.

 

_Back at the soccer field_

 

            “SHIT! CRYSTAL! LINE! LINE! LINE!” Ash was now yelling from the top of her lungs. As Ash yelled, Tori and Crystal and Estelle sprinted as fast as they could to maintain their line in defense. And, just like that the flag went up. It was a close call but a good call; she was offside.

            “Fuck, I thought she was going to score,” Ash said as started to catch her breath. “Kel, since when did you learn how to run that fast?” Ash said as she caught up to the defender from Sky Blue FC.

            “Haha,” Kelley laughed while trying to catch her breath, “Since the last camp when you beat me on the beep test. Seriously, Harris, you sure you weren’t training to be a field player all this time?” Kelley said as she gave Ash a light pat on Ash’s back as she ran back to her side.

            “Good call Ash. Still got them keeper eyes,” Tori said as she came and gave Ash a high five.

            “I try,” Ash said with a chuckle.

            That was right. Ash wasn’t quite done with soccer. It took a while for her to get back to 100% but it wasn’t impossible for her either. She had come back from an ACL and MCL back in college and this wasn’t anything new. She worked day and night with Chris to make sure her fitness was up to standard for a field player and when they had finally agreed that she was ready, it wasn’t hard for Ash to decided which position she wanted to play, the second position she knew how to play best: defense. Ash had to miss the immediate World Cup and the Olympics following the incident but after her transformation into a defender, even she was surprised to be called up to the national team. Ash hadn’t even thought about being back at the national level, she told herself that as long as she was playing club, she would be happy. However, her soccer instincts were there.

            The game ended as a tie between the two teams. Ash went and hugged Kelley, Kerr, Ford, and Ocampo on the other team as they caught up with one another. “You guys are here for the night, right?” Ash said as they regrouped after their short team meeting.

            “Yeah, I think so,” Ocampo answered.

            “Well, you guys want to come over to my place for dinner?”

            “YEAHHHHHH. Sounds ‘wsome!” Kerr said as she high fived Ashlyn.

            “All right, Kelley, you know my place, right?” Ash said as she dug into her duffle and threw Kelley her keys.

            “Yup, see you in a bit!”

            Ash gave them a quick wave and ran towards the stance, “Hi sweetheart,” Ash said as she pulled herself up to the railing and gave Charlie a kiss on his head.

            “YOU WERE AWESOME! It was like bam, bam, bam! But I think, Kelley might have beaten you this time,” Charlie said innocently and a little upset that Ash lost.

            “Well, I let her win this time because I knew she would be upset if I beat her all the time, you know?” Ash said and gave him a smile and ruffled his hair.

            “And, hi beautiful,” Ash said with a smile and went to kiss her beloved wife only to be rejected.

            “How’s he knee? I told you to avoid tackling! You’re going to—” Ash just crashed her lips onto Ali’s.          

            “A ‘good job babe, you looked really hot out there sweating like that’ would do too, you know?” Ash joked.

            Ali chuckled knowing how her motherly instincts can get. “Sorry, baby. But you’re always great and always hot so…” Ali said as she gave her wife another kiss.

            “And I hope you enjoyed the game too, cupcake,” Ash said as she caressed Ali’s belly and kissed it. Ali smiled at the scene and gently laid her hands on Ash’s head as she watched her wife have a one-way conversation with her belly, other people must have thought it was crazy because Ali wasn’t even showing yet.

            “Also babe, why did you give your keys to Kelley?” Ali said remembering what she saw.

            “Okay so don’t get mad but I might have invited, Ocampo, Sam, Caitlin, and Kelley over for dinner….” Ash said carefully with a nervous smile.

            “ASHLYN MICHELLE HARRIS! You can’t keep doing that! Oh my gosh! You can’t invite guests to our house without telling me! This is like the third time you’ve done that!” Ali quietly reprimanded Ashlyn as she tried to slap the defender on her arms.

            “Babeeee! No body cares. We’re athletes, we eat pretty much anything. Plus, they don’t care if we order pizza or Chinese or Thai or Indian as long as it’s food,” Ash tried to convince her wife.

            “No, absolutely not. I’m not going to feed guests to our house take-outs! Ugh, I hate it when you do this. Okay, I think I refrigerated the leftover marinated ribs and chicken wings from yesterday and have three pizza doughs left,” Ali said as she tried to recall if they were actually in the fridge or the freezer. “Okay, Charlie, lets get going,” Ali said as she pulled Charlie towards her and headed for the gate.

            “Uh, where do you think you’re going? I still have to shower,” Ash said a little confused.

            “YOU Mrs. Harris ride with them because I need to drop by the grocery store and get stuff for the pizza,” Ali said as she started to rush out.

            “Hey, hey, hey, wait,” Ash just had too. She now fully pulled herself over the rail and stood in front of Ali and wrapped her arm around her waist and cupped Ali’s face with the other. “Gosh, I love you. How did I get so lucky and find someone like you?” Ash said as she leaned in and kissed her.

            They could hear Charlie saying ‘ewwwww Mama and Ma! Gross!’ In all reality, Ali wasn’t mad. “Since you taught me how to pause and use periods at the end of sentences,” Ali answered as she kissed Ash back.


End file.
